Deseos que trascienden
by pam18sasusaku
Summary: Sakura llega a la ciudad después de huir de su pasado dejando atrás a su familia y conociendo en el proceso de su nueva vida al hombre que le hará sentir lo que es la verdadera pasión. UA. (M por contenido sexual... bastante...)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Pues después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, he vuelto... si con una nueva historia, llena de misterios y dramas :p (ya ven q no soy dramática) esta historia, sera narrada tanto por Sakura como por Sasuke, un capitulo cada uno, y si, para todos los fanáticos del Lemon... si habrá, y será un poco mas que en mi fic "corazón partido" y espero que esta también les guste, gracias por todos los que leyeron la antes mencionada historia, y pues sin más que decir, les dejo el prologo de esta fic, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios q ya saben que los contesto todos :) Los quiero.

PD: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la trama de este fic es mía.

* * *

 **Deseos que trascienden**

Prologo

La guerra había terminado, pero aun así, una joven peli rosa lloraba ante la escena que se encontraba frente a ella, su maestro trataba de consolarla sin obtener resultado positivo, para ambos miembros del equipo siete, ver a sus dos compañeros pelear a muerte era demasiado.

Aquellos dos jóvenes peleaban de una manera que ninguno de los presentes se habría imaginado; todos con diferentes opiniones, pero tanto el maestro como la peli rosa sólo deseaban que esa pelea absurda terminara, que el rubio lograse convencer a su mejor amigo de volver a casa, de estar al lado de sus amigos… de la mujer que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Era tanto el poder de aquellos rivales que sin más causaron una enorme explosión, sin duda dando por terminada aquella pelea; el humo se disipó dejando ver a ambos jóvenes arrodillados, con la ropa ensangrentada y con golpes contundentes en sus cuerpos.

La joven corrió hacía ellos con la esperanza de poder salvarlos, pero ninguno dejo que ella gastase la poca energía que tenía.

-Déjalo Sakura, yo puedo recuperarme fácilmente… encárgate del Teme. –Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperarse.

-Pero Naruto…

-Yo estoy bien.

Sakura giró su rostro hacía el pelinegro quien se veía cansado y sin energía, ella aun temía que él la rechazara, pero debía curarlo, el querer ayudarlo era más fuerte que ella misma; se acercó a él pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, este simplemente se lo impidió.

-No lo hagas Sakura.

-Sasuke… por favor, déjame curarte… yo…

-Estoy bien… no tienes por qué preocuparte, después de todo, los ayudaré a salvar a los que están atrapados.

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo estoy diciendo ¿No? –Respondió mientras se ponía de pie con facilidad fingida.

-Gracias. –Susurró la peli rosa sabiendo que no podría hacer que el morocho la dejase tocarlo.

Y cómo lo había dicho, Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a salvar a toda la gente que al poco tiempo comenzaba a abrir los ojos, afortunadamente, sanos y salvos.

Por fin, todo había terminado, la paz había vuelto y todos regresarían a sus casas y aldeas aunque muchos tendrían que reconstruirlas.

-Lo logramos Teme. –Le sonrió Naruto. -¿Sasuke? –Corrió hacia Sasuke quien había caído al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Sakura al ver lo que acaba de pasar, corrió siendo seguida por su sensei, apartó al joven rubio y comenzó curar a Sasuke, sus lágrima simplemente no pudieron evitar salir, y su preocupación comenzaba a aumentar al ver que el hombre que amaba simplemente no mejoraba.

-¡No Sasuke por favor! No me dejes otra vez. –Le decía mientras hacía lo posible por salvarlo. –Vas a estar bien… yo te voy a curar… -Lloraba triste.

-Te… quise… matar… -Susurraba el Uchiha con mucho esfuerzo.

-No importa Sasuke… yo jamás podría odiarte.

-Perdóname… -Acarició su mejilla, apartando las lágrimas.

-No hables… vas a ver que estarás bien, te lo prometo… yo… no dejaré que mueras…

-Sakura… -Susurró su nombre con dificultad. –Espero… poder… hacerte feliz… algún día.

-Sasuke… te amo… no me dejes… -Lo abrazo con fuerza dándose cuenta de que ya no había nada que hacer.

-Gracias… por todo… -Le agradeció en su último aliento, dejando a la joven peli rosa deshecha.

* * *

Y que les pareció? espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y dudas que las responderé lo mas pronto posible.


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Hola! bueno pues, hoy, les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia "Deseos que trascienden", está narrado por Sakura, espero les guste; esta historia, también lo estoy publicando en otra página, por si se la topan, no se vallan a preocupar jejeje, espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios._**

 ** _Los quiero! y disfrútenla :)_**

Capítulo 1

Abrí mis ojos, suspiré con cansancio, para mí era común tener aquel sueño, desde pequeña era lo mismo, cada mañana despertaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, de ver a aquel joven morir en mis brazos y sentir que había perdido algo muy importante para mí, fijé mi vista en el paisaje que se mostraba frente a mí y volví a suspirar.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Escuché la voz de mi amiga quien se encontraba en el asiento de enfrente.

-Si… gracias… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Limpié mis lágrimas y me giré hacía ella.

-Estabas llorando en sueños.

-Debe ser por todo lo que está pasando. –Habló esta vez, su novio quien era el que conducía.

-No… no fue eso. –Respondí sincera.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó de nuevo mi amiga.

-Fue sólo… el sueño que siempre tengo.

-¿El que me has contado?

-Sí… a pesar de que sueño seguido lo mismo… no puedo evitar las lágrimas… no me acostumbro.

-¿De qué sueño hablan? –Preguntó mi rubio amigo viéndome por el espejo retrovisor.

-Pues de un sueño que ha tenido desde pequeña. –Respondió mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

-Pues platíquenmelo no sean así… ¡Yo quiero saber! –Habló como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Está bien Naruto… te lo contare. –Me coloqué en medio del asiento y comencé a narrar. –Verás, siempre sueño que trato de salvar a un hombre… bueno… joven, pelinegro de piel blanca y ojos… tan profundos como la noche… pero, nunca puedo hacerlo, él muere en mis brazos… y siento como si yo perdiera algo realmente importante para mí.

-Pues… que sueño tan extraño, tal vez eso pasó en tu vida pasada.

-¿Crees en eso Naruto?

-La verdad… sí. –Sonrió. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso… el joven que describes… ¿No crees que describe al Teme? –Preguntó esto a Hinata.

-Sí… pero si ni si quiera lo conoce, no creo que sea él, además, no es el único con esa descripción. –Respondió Hinata algo pensativa.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón. –Me sonrió. –Pero bueno, es sólo un sueño Sakura, no tienes de que preocuparte, verás que todo saldrá bien, tal vez sólo… es que estás preocupada por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero cambiando de tema… ¿Ya casi llegamos?

-Sí, solo un par de cuadras más y listo.

-¡Qué bien! Ya estoy cansada y… ya me duele el trasero. –Hablé con una sonrisa.

Ambos sonrieron ante mi ocurrencia, realmente me alegraba contar con ellos en momentos tan difíciles como los que estaba pasando, después de unos segundos, nos detuvimos frente a una casa, era pequeña pero se veía bonita y acogedora.

-Listo Sakura, llegamos… esta es tu nueva casa ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Naruto viéndome por el retrovisor.

-Sí, es muy bonita.

-Pues vamos a que la conozcas. –Bajó Hinata del coche. –Naruto, baja el equipaje.

-Sí… ya voy. –Suspiró resignado.

Bajé del coche siguiendo a mi amiga hacia adentro de la casa, había un pasillo, con un arco de cada lado, en el derecho se encontraba la estancia, no era muy grande pero si acogedora, una salita de piel esquinada con una mesita de vidrio, al otro lado se encontraba un centro de entretenimiento y junto a este una mesita con un teléfono.

-Qué lindo. –Susurré.

-Me alegra que te guste, yo viví aquí antes de casarme con Naruto… y ahora es tuya.

-Déjame pagarte una renta.

-Está bien… pero dentro de dos meses empiezas ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –Suspiré resignada.

-Es sólo en lo que te adaptas a tu nueva vida y juntas algo de dinero.

-Bien… señora.

Ambas sonreímos y continuamos con el recorrido, llegando así a la cocina, con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, hasta despensa había en los estantes; seguimos por el pasillo hasta tres puertas, la de la derecha mostraba el baño, la de la izquierda, el cuarto de lavado y la de enfrente, la recamara… bastante agradable, con una cama matrimonial cubierta con un edredón verde esmeralda, un buró de cada lado de ésta, ambos con una lámpara de noche, y sobre el izquierdo un teléfono. Junto a la ventana que daba vista al patio trasero, se encontraba el closet, de un excelente tamaño, y del otro lado de la habitación, se hallaba un pequeño tocador y una televisión.

-¿Y bien?

-Es… fabulosa, muchas gracias Hinata. –La abracé con fuerza.

-Lo hago con gusto amiga, te quiero y me duele por lo que estás pasando… no puedo dejarte sola.

-Muchas gracias… de verdad, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que tú y Naruto han hecho por mí.

-No… no tienes que pagarme nada, eres como mi hermana y lo hacemos de todo corazón. –Me abrazó por un rato hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que Naruto sólo había dejado las maletas en el pasillo y se había salido de la casa.

-¿Qué estará haciendo? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Pues vamos a ver.

Salimos de la casa y nos sentamos en el umbral de la puerta, lo observamos caminar de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono.

-Ho vamos Teme, no seas amargado… Sólo escúchame ¿Sí?... Es sólo un pequeño favor…No es eso. Verás, una amiga mía ha pasado por momentos difíciles y se acaba de mudar… ¿Cómo que, qué con eso?... Sólo te pido que le des trabajo de secretaria… Bueno por lo menos entrevístala… ¿De verdad?... ¡Gracias Teme! Haber dime ¿Quién es mi mejor amigo? ¿Quién es…? ¿Teme?... ¡Me colgó!

-Sabes que eso es común en él amor. –Le dijo muerta de la risa mi amiga.

-Lo sé, pero me va a escuchar. –Volvió a marcar. -¡Lo apagó! –Gritó indignado.

Ambas soltamos la carcajada, en realidad Naruto siempre nos hacía reír, era un gran amigo y mucho muy chistoso.

-Bueno, más tarde voy a verlo, Sakura, te dejamos para que descanses y te acomodes, cualquier cosa nos llamas ¿Bien? –Me abrazó con ternura.

-Bien, ¿Me dejaron el número?

-Sí, está en el buró de tu habitación. –Respondió Hinata dándome un abrazo.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Por cierto Sakura, el lunes a las nueve de la mañana tienes la entrevista, aquí está la dirección. –Me dio una tarjetita.

-¿Uchiha's corp?... ¿Acaso es… la casa productora? ¿Trabajas ahí?

-Bueno solo voy de vez en cuando y el Teme necesita una secretaria, ¿Quién mejor que tú?

-Está bien, ahí estaré. –Le sonreí.

-Nos vemos. –Se despidieron y de mí y se fueron.

Sabía que no sería fácil adaptarme al cambio pero debía hacerlo, sólo esperaba que mis padres se encontraran bien y que Naruto me tuviese informada.

Entré a la casa, y terminé de desempacar después de algunas horas, me di una ducha y me dediqué a descansar el fin de semana.

 ** _Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda o aclaración, dejen sus comentarios, todos los respondo, nos leemos el viernes... espero poder subir lunes, miércoles y viernes :)_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola! no pude subir la conti el viernes, pero aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y gracias a todos los que lo han leído y leerán.**

 **Este capitulo es narrado por Sasuke, espero q les guste :)**

Capítulo 2

Observaba el techo blanco como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, suspiré cansado y me puse de pie, miré el reloj… las 11:00 am, caminé hasta el enorme ventanal observando la ciudad a mis pies, de nuevo despertaba sólo en mi departamento… eso se había vuelto una costumbre desde hacía ya un poco más de un mes.

Me di una ducha, me coloqué un pantalón de mezclilla y me puse a desayunar un cereal, encendí la televisión y estuve así por un par de horas hasta que el celular comenzó a sonar, revisé el número… Karin… decidí colgar, no estaba de humor para hablar con ella… no después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Lavé el plato del cereal y volví a la sala, me recosté en el sofá y cerré mis ojos siendo nuevamente interrumpido por el celular, miré el número, esta vez era el Dobe.

-¿Qué quieres? –Respondí cansado. –Habla o te cuelgo… Rápido que no tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces… No, ya te dije que no te acompañaré a que le des serenata a tu esposa… ¿Qué con eso?... ¿Qué quieres que haga?... ¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres?... Está bien, la entrevistaré, el lunes a las 9 de la mañana… Ya dije que sí, ¿No?... –Colgué, se había puesto a hablar como tonto; sonreí, a pesar de que éramos tan diferentes… entendía por qué era mi mejor amigo.

Apagué el celular, no quería que me molestaran, ese día era uno de los pocos en los que en realidad, no me sentía para nada bien, necesitaba estar sólo, pero conociendo al idiota de mi amigo era seguro que no me dejaría en paz.

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando escuché el timbre, rasqué mis ojos y me puse de pie, caminé y abrí la puerta observando al Dobe frente a mí, rodee mis ojos y volví al sillón, Naruto entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón frente a mí.

-Deberías usar una camisa te puedes enfermar. –Me dijo en tono serio.

-No digas tonterías y habla… ¿Qué quieres? –Respondí apagando el televisor.

-Te conozco bien Teme… sé que algo te pasa, no eres el hombre más amable ni tampoco el más alegre… pero si eres mi mejor amigo, eres el hermano que nunca tuve, dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me dejarás en paz, ¿Cierto? –Suspiré cansinamente.

-Sabes que no. –Lo observé, estaba serio como muy pocas veces, esto iba enserio.

-Anoche, tuve otra discusión con Karin.

-Lo supuse, pero ¿Qué fue lo grave?

-Tú sabes que he tenido muchos problemas de un tiempo para acá y anoche fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Llegué a casa con la intención de arreglar las cosas y la encontré desnuda con dos hombres en mi cama…

-¿Qué? ¡Sasuke! Pero…. –Suspiró tratando de calmarse. -¿Qué hiciste?

-Le grité, golpeé a los tipos…

-Maldita… enserio que… -No podía ni hablar del coraje que tenía. -¿Qué harás?

-Aquí es donde entras tú… quiero el divorcio y tú eres mi abogado… quiero dejarla en la calle, ya que lo único que quería de mí era el dinero… quiero que se quede sin nada.

-Para eso necesito pruebas de que te fue infiel para que no tenga derecho a nada.

-Las tengo. –Le extendí mi celular. –Tomé fotos antes de despertarla.

-¡Bien con eso la maldita se quedará sin nada! –Me miró nuevamente y supo rápidamente que no era todo lo que había pasado. -¿Qué te falta por contarme?

-Me dijo… que yo no… -Suspiré listo para escuchar la burla del Dobe. – Que yo no sirvo como hombre. –Levanté la vista para ver a Naruto, quien al contrario de lo que yo pensé que haría, se encontraba con la mirada al piso. -¿No dices nada?

-¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad, eso es lo peor que se le puede decir a un hombre… y más aun siendo como tú.

-¿Como yo? –Lo miré extrañado.

-Sí, Sasuke, tú eras un casanova, ninguna mujer que te gustara se te escapaba, cuando menos lo esperaba ya la tenías en tu cama; Karin poco a poco te fue bajando el autoestima y lo sabes… ahora hasta te vez demacrado… siempre estás en tu mundo y simplemente no eres tú.

-Tal vez… tengas razón.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, el lunes te llevo los papeles del divorcio para que la tipa esta se valla a la…. Bueno muy lejos.

-Bien… en cuanto a tu amiga…

-Descuida, ella es muy trabajadora, le gusta valerse por sí misma, además es muy bonita. –Me dijo en tono picaron.

-Bien, el lunes la veré.

-Bueno, ya me voy, debo tener tu divorcio cuanto antes.

-Gracias Dobe.

-De nada Teme.

Rápidamente pasó el fin de semana, el domingo en la tarde, me encontraba haciendo ejercicio, afortunadamente tenía gimnasio en casa, escuché el timbre, tomé una toalla y sequé el sudor que corría por mi cuello y pecho, caminé hasta la puerta abriéndola y topándome con quien menos esperaba ver.

-¿Mei? –Ella fue una de mis tantas conquistas, hermosa modelo, cabello cobrizo y cuerpo perfecto, sin olvidar sus ojos azules y labios carnosos… una de las mejores amantes que pasaron por mi cama. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Iba pasando por aquí y decidí venir a recordar viejos tiempos. –Me respondió caminando hacía la sala. –Jamás creí encontrarte aquí. –Acarició el sillón. –A veces vengo a ver si estas y nunca tuve la fortuna de que en realidad abrieras la puerta. –Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a ella. –No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. –Se giró hacia mí mirándome de pies a cabeza. –Sigues siendo tan bello. –Acarició mi pecho.

-Lo que alguna vez tuvimos ya no existe Mei. –Aparté su mano.

-Podemos recuperarlo… te amo, jamás ningún hombre ha logrado hacerme sentir lo que tú. –Me abrazó atrapando mis labios entre los suyos.

Recordé lo que Naruto había dicho, podía volver a ser el mismo, la abracé profundizando el beso, acaricié su espalda, recorrí sus muslos lentamente y cuando estuve a punto de levantar su vestido… las palabras de Karin habían regresado a mi cabeza… "No sirves como hombre", alejé a Mei suavemente, la observé, sus labios estaban hinchados y me miraba confundida… de verdad aquellas palabras habían sido un golpe muy fuerte a mi ego.

-Lo… lo siento, yo no puedo. –Me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla.

-Entiendo… pero esperaré, si ya pasaron dos años, puedo esperar un poco más. –Se acercó a mí, besó mis labios y se fue.

Cerré la puerta, quedándome nuevamente solo… esa había sido la primera vez que la rechazaba, desde que me había casado jamás volví a verla a solas… definitivamente no era yo.

 **Y bien? que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, se los agradecería mucho, para saber si la continuo o no.**

 **Recuerden que siempre respondo todos los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles :)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**HOla! aqui de regreso con un capitulo mas de esta historia, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, los respondo todos, gracias a todos los que la han leido y espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 3

Desperté feliz y un tanto nerviosa, busqué en mi closet un pantalón de vestir café, una camisa beige y zapatillas cafés, entré a la ducha y mientras caía el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo rezaba porque mis padres estuviesen bien.

Salí de la ducha, sequé mi cuerpo y mi cabello con el secador, me maquillé y me vestí, estaba lista para mi entrevista con el amigo de Naruto, salí de casa y caminé hasta donde tomaría el taxi, esa noche había llovido mucho por lo que en la calle había algunos charcos, otros más grandes que otros pero ninguno peligroso… o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Al llegar a una acera un coche pasó muy rápido empapándome con el agua estancada, quedé en shock al ver mi ropa manchada y sucia así como mi cabello; estaba molesta y triste, ya era tarde y no llegaría a las nueve para mi entrevista… mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Lo siento… no la vi. –Escuché una voz profunda.

Levanté mi vista poco a poco, observando al hombre que me estaba llamando, llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, unos zapatos pulcramente limpios, seguí subiendo la mirada hasta su camisa azul cielo, ajustada perfectamente a su cuerpo, y su rostro… era un Adonis, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos… tan negros como la noche, ni si quiera podía distinguirse el iris de la pupila… él se parecía tanto al hombre que soñaba desde que era niña.

-Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Yo… ya no importa… -Bajé la mirada.

-De verdad lo lamento, se me hizo tarde y no la vi… la moje… ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

-Olvídelo, sólo fue… un accidente. –Me giré y comencé a caminar hacía la casa, ya no serviría de nada, intentar volver a mi entrevista.

-Señorita… de verdad lo lamento, permítame remediarlo. –Sentí la mano del hombre que me había mojado sobre mí hombro, giré mi vista hacia él y asintiendo le permití que me acompañara hasta mi hogar. -¿Tenía algo importante que hacer? –Me preguntó mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-En realidad… sí. –Respondí en tono triste. –Una entrevista de trabajo a las nueve.

-¿Entrevista? ¿Puedo saber en dónde? –Preguntó curioso.

-Uchiha's Corp. Pero hasta donde sé, el presidente de la compañía es demasiado estricto… no creo que le guste que alguien llegue tarde y menos si quiere conseguir trabajo.

-¿Eso dicen? –Asentí. –No creo que sea tan malo… yo le recomiendo que se dé una ducha y valla a la entrevista aunque llegue tarde.

-¿Cree que sea buena idea?

-Estoy seguro de que él entenderá el porqué de su tardanza, yo me encargo de que un taxi la lleve hasta el corporativo.

-Tiene razón… se lo agradezco. –Le sonreí y entré a mi casa.

Sin pensarlo me desvestí y entré a ducharme rápido; mientras me vestía con una falda de cintura alta que me quedaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla y una camisa blanca de manga corta, me di cuenta que no sabía el nombre del hombre que había causado todo eso, sonreí, me puse las zapatillas negras, terminé de maquillarme y deje mi cabello suelto.

Salí de la casa, viendo frente a esta un taxi que me esperaba, subí al coche y este arrancó.

-Uchiha's Corp. ¿Cierto? –Me preguntó el hombre.

-Sí… -Respondí sorprendida.

-El joven que me pidió que la esperara me dijo que debía llevarla a ese lugar. –Me sonrió.

-Ya veo… ¿No le dijo su nombre?

-No, sólo me dijo eso.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

El camino fue largo pero por fin pude llegar al corporativo, miré el enorme edificio, bastante alto, me gire hacía el conductor quien también miraba con detenimiento el edificio.

-¿Cuánto le debo? –Pregunté abriendo mi bolso.

-Nada, el joven dejo pagado el pasaje y me dio una propina, así que no se preocupe por eso.

-¿De verdad? Gracias señor.

-De nada señorita, buena suerte.

Le sonreí y bajé del coche para después caminar, aunque el imponente edificio frente a mí me tenía algo sorprendida.

-Son sólo 10 pisos Sakura. –Escuché una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno vengo a entregar unos papeles importantes… ¿Y tú? Creí que ya estabas trabajando.

-Ocurrió un… pequeño accidente. –Respondí recordando el charco que me mojo.

-¿Accidente?

-Sí… pero luego te cuento.

Ambos entramos al edificio, todos saludaban a Naruto mientras él contestaba con una sonrisa a cada uno, habló con la recepcionista que por lo que pude ver se llamaba Temari, me señaló con una sonrisa y nos indicó que subiéramos por el ascensor.

-¿Estas lista? –Me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador.

-No. –Susurré con miedo. – ¿No puedo subir por las escaleras?

-Sakura… son 10 pisos… no es momento de que te pongas como niña chiquita.

-De… de acuerdo. –Tomé su brazo y entré al ascensor, cuando este se cerró, yo cerré los ojos y recargué mi rostro en el brazo de Naruto. -¿Por qué tiene que haber elevadores?

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya casi vamos a la mitad.

-Es demasiado. –Respondí nerviosa.

-Tienes que superar tu miedo Sakura… es sólo un lugar cerrado.

-Sabes que soy claustrofóbica… odio los elevadores.

-Pues supéralo porque si trabajas aquí tendrás que subir y bajar diario.

-¡Hay no! –En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y yo prácticamente salí corriendo respirando profundamente, levanté mi vista ya un poco más calmada topándome con un par de ojos azules mirándome como diciendo ¿Y ésta loca? –Bu… buenos días. –Saludé.

-Buenos días… debes ser la muchacha de la entrevista ¿Cierto? –Me respondió alegre.

-Sí… vera, yo no pude llegar más temprano porque…

-Descuide, el señor dijo que la hiciera pasar a la hora que fuese, en cuanto a ti Naruto, creo que tendrás que esperar hasta que termine con la señorita.

-Sí por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Permíteme avisarle que ya llegaste. –Me dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando una extensión. –Señor, la joven de la entrevista ya está aquí… de acuerdo. –Colgó el teléfono y me miró sonriente. –Puedes pasar. –Señaló la puerta por la que debía entrar.

Caminé y abrí la puerta, observé la enorme oficina, bastante elegante y con una iluminación excelente debido al enorme ventanal que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, observé la espalda del hombre frente a mí, era alto, con un cuerpo que me dejó sin palabras y su cabello negro ligeramente alborotado, se giró hacía mí dejándome aún más sorprendida.

-¿Usted? –Dije al reconocerlo.

-Sigo esperando que me disculpe por haberla mojado hace rato.

-Lo disculpo. –Sonreí un poco apenada.

-Gracias, y también le dije que no era tan malo…

-Lo sé, le agradezco que haya pagado el taxi pero… de verdad no debió hacerlo… Dígame ¿Cuánto le debo?

-Nada, fue lo menos que podía hacer después de haberla empapado con mi coche.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, por lo menos dígame su nombre. –Dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Sakura Haruno. –Tome asiento frente a él.

-Es un gusto conocerla –Extendió su mano hacia mí para saludarme. -¿Sabe utilizar la computadora?

-Por supuesto, estudié informática y secretariado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene conociendo a Naruto?

-Alrededor de 10 años.

-Ahora entiendo. –Imprimió un par de hojas y me las extendió. –Firme, está contratada, es urgente que empiece, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Ino la ayudará ponerse al corriente y cualquier cosa o duda no dude en decirme.

-Muchas gracias y claro, le prometo que no le fallaré…

-Está bien, ahora, puedes comenzar. –Asentí y caminé hacía la puerta.

-Naruto está aquí, dijo que le trae unos papeles importantes. –Le avisé antes de que se me olvidara.

-Hazlo pasar.

Yo volví a asentir y salí de la oficina, le dije a Naruto que pasara y después comencé a trabajar o más bien a aprender lo que Ino me explicaba.

 **Y bien? espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias a todos por leerlo nos leemos el viernes!**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Hola! les pido una super mega disculpa por no subir capitulo el viernes ni el lunes :( tuve algunos problemas y por eso no pude hacerlo, pero en fin, aqui regreso con el capitulo 4, espero que les guste.**_

Capítulo 4

Naruto entró a la oficina sonriendo como el tonto que era, se sentó frente a mí y me miro pícaramente… lo sabía, estaba pensando alguna tontería.

-¿Qué te pareció Sakura? –Pregunto subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-Me pareció una buena persona y por lo que veo si es muy trabajadora.

-Sí, lo es, pero yo me refiero al físico, es decir ¿Te atreverás a negar que es muy bonita?

-No, no lo niego, en realidad es muy bonita, pero por ahora sólo quiero deshacerme de Karin.

-Bien… hablando de la zanahoria con patas, te traigo la demanda de divorcio. –Me entregó un folder. –Sólo necesito tu firma y después se lo llevaré a tu flamante esposa para que lo firme.

-¿Y sí no lo firma? –Pregunté firmando en mi nombre.

-Pues, habrá juicio. –Confesó serio.

-¿Cuánto puede durar? –Le extendí los papeles.

-Si bien te va, y con influencias… mínimo un mes. –Tomó los papeles y los guardó.

-¿Un mes? ¿Tanto? –Pregunté exaltado.

-Así es, pero, te prometo que si no firma, haré lo posible por que el juicio dure el tiempo mínimo.

-Confió en ti. –Suspiré con cansancio.

-Cambiando el tema… te encargo a Sakura. –Habló está vez un poco más relajado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no te basta con que le haya dado empleo?

-Pues… bueno, lo que pasa es que tiene un problema.

-¿Qué problema?

\- Hace rato la pobre casi se desmaya en el ascensor, eso de estar en un lugar encerrada le puede causar un paro.

-¿Qué? ¿O sea…?

\- Es… claustrofóbica.

-De acuerdo… ¿Algo más?

-Pues… como ya te dije, está pasando por un asunto muy difícil, supongo que ya ella te contará cuando te tenga más confianza.

-Bien… bueno ya puedes irte, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Me estás corriendo? –Preguntó indignado.

-Sí, además tienes que ir con Karin.

-Bien… adiós. –Se levantó y salió de la oficina.

Sonreí al recordar el momento en que vi a mi secretaría, completamente empapada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… sus ojos, sentía como si los hubiese visto antes y a decir verdad, era una mujer muy hermosa, que me había hecho querer protegerla y ayudarla.

Pasaron unas horas, observé el reloj, era la hora de la comida, salí de la oficina y observé a Sakura, recargada en su escritorio, se veía nerviosa, sus dedos tamborileaban la madera del escritorio, estaba tan concentrada observando el elevador que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. La observé atentamente, era baja de estatura, tal vez estaba alrededor de 1.60cm, su cintura pequeña, sus piernas perfectamente torneadas, su pecho y trasero eran perfectamente proporcionales a su cuerpo… realmente no era bonita… era hermosa.

Me acerqué al elevador y presioné el botón para que subiese, me giré hacía ella y me recargué en la pared.

-Creo que si no presionas el botón jamás se abrirá el elevador. –Ella me miró reaccionando y enderezándose.

-Yo… es que… soy…

-Claustrofóbica, me lo dijo Naruto. –La interrumpí. –Creo que tendré que acompañarte a diario en tu travesía por el elevador.

-Se lo agradecería de sobremanera. –Me respondió caminando hacia mí.

-Pues subamos entonces. –Le dije, tomé su mano y entramos al ascensor. –Descuida, será rápido.

-Eso espero. –Cerró sus ojos y apretó mi mano con fuerza, no podía evitar verla, se veía tan frágil y tierna, apretó sus labios mientras poco a poco el elevador se movía. -¿Falta mucho? –Me susurró con miedo.

-No, sólo un par de pisos más. –Ella asintió y después de unos segundos ella ya se encontraba afuera, respirando profundamente. – ¿Estás bien?

-E… eso creo. –Me sonrió nerviosa.

-Vamos a comer… yo invito.

-Sí, gracias… vi un pequeño restaurant a dos cuadras.

-Vamos entonces.

La comida pasó tranquila, Sakura era muy platicadora y ante todo respetuosa, en ningún momento dejo de decirme señor, al volver a la oficina, fue la misma escena en el ascensor, pero de ahí en más trabajó excelente a pesar de que era su primer día.

Me encontraba en mi oficina revisando unos papeles cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era el número de Naruto, definitivamente eso me daba mala espina.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunté al contestar el teléfono.

-No quiso firmar, se puso como fiera y rompió los papeles.

-Lo sabía. –Masajeé mi sien. -¿Juicio?

-Mañana a las 10 de la mañana tienen cita con el juez.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió.

Colgué el celular, cuando Sakura entró a la oficina un tanto ¿Nerviosa?

-Señor… lo busca su… esposa. –Me avisó con mirada seria.

-Hazla pasar. –Respondí suspirando, esa mujer me volvería loco si no me deshacía de ella.

-Enseguida. –Cerró la puerta y unos segundos después entró Karin.

-Si piensas que te daré el divorcio estás muy equivocado. –Entró como si de una bestia se tratase.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué dejara que me pusieras el cuerno y seguir casado con una interesada? Que equivocada estás.

-Te lo advierto Sasuke, no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí, y si lo haces, no me iré con las manos vacías…

-Eso ni lo sueñes, no te mereces nada de mí.

-Eres patético mi amor, además de tonto, eres pésimo en la cama… ¿Por qué crees que te engañé? A mí sólo me interesa el dinero, y te aseguro que me llevaré gran parte de tu fortuna.

-Ya lo veremos.

Karin salió de la oficina, se veía molesta, pero el afectado ahí claramente era yo, sólo esperaba que Naruto hiciera bien su trabajo.

Esa noche no dormí, sólo pensaba en lo que se me esperaba durante todo el trayecto del divorcio, lo que me ayudaba a distraerme un poco de todos mis problemas, era mi secretaria, sabía que ella no era una persona como cualquiera, había algo que me llamaba la atención y debía descubrir que era.

 **Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios y diganme si les gustó o no, nos leemos el viernes y gracias a todos los que la leyeron :D**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola! lo sé, se que debí subir el viernes... pero no pude hacerlo, pero no se preocupen, aquí estoy con el capitulo 5 espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos los que lo han leído.**  
 _ **Yessenia: Muchas gracias por leerlo y dejarme tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

Capítulo 5

Al paso de un mes, todo había salido muy bien en mi trabajo, estaba feliz, mi jefe era… sumamente extraordinario, a decir verdad, jamás un hombre me había interesado así, no sólo era guapo… perfecto, todo un Adonis, también era bueno con los empleados, sí, era bastante estricto, pero a la hora de ayudar lo hacía sin rechistar, era frío y calculador la mayoría de las veces pero cuando salíamos a comer, se comportaba completamente diferente.

El pobre había estado muy estresado durante el último mes, su esposa simplemente no cedía a darle el divorcio, exigía la mitad de todo lo perteneciente a mi jefe, a veces, él llegaba ojeroso y cansado de lo poco que dormía, por lo último que yo supe el juez había llegado a un veredicto y les enviaría el acta de divorcio con todo lo que estipulaba en él; yo sólo esperaba que saliese bien librado de ese asunto.

Esa mañana, había junta de consejo, llevaban ya tres horas dentro de la sala de juntas, suspiré nerviosa, comenzaba a desesperarme, esa era la primer reunión desde que estaba yo de secretaria, por lo que no tenía ni idea de cuánto duraba.

Comencé a jugar en la computadora ya que no tenía mucho que hacer, suspiré cansinamente y giré mi vista hacía la puerta de la sala de juntas, no había señal de que quisieran salir de ahí; me sobresalté al escuchar el timbre del elevador, giré hacia éste y vi al mensajero quien en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí con cara de enamorado.

-Ho mi hermosa flor de cerezo. –Tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Hola Lee… ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora… muy bien, el mejor momento del día es cuando te veo mi princesa.

-Pues gracias. –Sonreí nerviosa. -¿Y qué te trae por acá?

-A sí… ya se me había olvidado, mira… -Me extendió un sobre amarillo. –Esto llegó para el señor Uchiha.

-¿No sabes qué es? –Pregunté mirándolo.

-Lamento decirte que no mi vida.

-Bueno, entonces en cuanto salga de la reunión se la doy, gracias Lee.

-De nada amor mío. –Besó mi mano y regreso al ascensor.

De nuevo me había quedado sola y aburrida, ya casi se cumplían las cuatro horas desde que entraron, suspiré por enésima vez y así sin más por fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver a todos los socios, quienes comenzaban a despedirse, todos me daban las gracias… no sé de qué… pero yo les respondía con un "De nada" y una sonrisa.

De pronto frente a mí se paró uno de los tantos accionistas, me miró fijamente y me sonrió, tomó mi mano con delicadeza y la besó caballerosamente, era bastante guapo, su cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina eran bastante seductores.

-La veré pronto Sakura… espero que la próxima vez que venga usted acepte comer conmigo.

-Yo… claro, ¿Por qué no? –Le sonreí nerviosa.

-Muchas gracias, la veo luego.

-Que le vaya bien… señor.

-Gaara, a mí no me molesta que me hable por mi nombre.

-Prefiero llamarlo por su nombre hasta conocerlo mejor.

-Muy bien, eso habla muy bien de usted. –Besó mi mano de nuevo y con un "adiós" se fue.

Me quedé en shock debido a la invitación del pelirrojo, escuché un carraspeo y giré mi vista topándome con un Naruto picarón y a mi jefe con cara de fastidio, tomé el sobre amarillo y caminé hacia ellos.

-Le llegó este sobre. –Se lo extendí a mi jefe.

-¿Qué es Teme? –Preguntó Naruto como un chiquillo que quiere saber todo.

-Pues déjame ver primero Dobe. –Sacó unos papeles y comenzó a leerlos detenidamente, unos segundos después de tenernos con la incertidumbre, se lo entregó a Naruto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me abrazó y me cargó dándome vueltas. – ¡Por fin!

-¿Por fin que señor? –Le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras respondía a su abrazo.

-¡Estoy legalmente divorciado! –Me dejó sobre el piso y después abrazó a su amigo. –De verdad Dobe… gracias.

-Sabes que ese es mi trabajo Teme, pero si me lo agradeces pues… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a cenar mañana todos?

-Por mí está perfecto. –Respondió mi pelinegro.

-Y ¿Tú Sakura? –Me preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Claro, sólo me avisas en donde será.

-Muy bien, entonces ya quedamos, nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió y entró al elevador, dejándonos a mi jefe y a mí solos.

-Muchas felicidades señor.

-Gracias Sakura, ahora…

-¿A seguir trabajando? –Pregunté sonriente.

-Así es señorita, hay mucho que hacer.

Acarició mi mejilla y sonrió de lado, sin saber que esa sonrisa me afectaba de gran manera, se alejó de mí y entró a su oficina, suspiré, ese mes me había bastado para enamorarme de mi jefe… y eso no era nada bueno.

Pasaron las horas y el reloj por fin marcó las ocho de la noche, entré a la oficina del pelinegro y lo vi aun con un montón de papeles, me acerqué a él, quien claramente no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿No irá a descansar? –Le pregunté con ternura.

-Quiero descansar el fin de semana, así que prefiero terminar ya, puedes irte tú Sakura, gracias.

-¿Quiere acaso que me dé un infarto en el elevador? –Le sonreí.

-Es verdad… -Susurró cansado.

-¿Puedo quedarme horas extras? Así le ayudo y terminamos temprano.

-Bien, es un buen trato.

-Entonces hay que trabajar. –Me senté frente a él y comencé a ayudarle con todos los papeles.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, terminamos aunque a la hora de ver el reloj, éste casi marcaba la media noche, era obvio que a esa hora el edificio estaba completamente vacío.

-En vista de la hora que es, te llevaré a casa. –Habló mi jefe en tono cansado.

-No hace falta, puedo tomar un taxi, usted debe estar cansado. –Tomé mi bolso y salimos de la oficina.

-Estoy bien, además es peligroso que andes sola a estas horas. –Presionó el botón del ascensor.

-De acuerdo, acepto el aventón. –Entré al elevador seguida de mi jefe.

Sí bien había sobrevivido un mes, aún seguía con un terror horrible estando encerrada, como ya era costumbre, tomé la mano de mi acompañante con fuerza y cerré mis ojos, al poco rato el elevador se detuvo y sentí como mi jefe se tensaba cosa que me extrañó bastante.

-Sakura… necesito de verdad que estés tranquila. –Me dijo en tono serio, abrí mis ojos topándome con mi peor pesadilla.

 **Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, por favor, dejen sus comentarios :)**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola! aquí reportándome con el capitulo 6, espero que les guste, por que a partir de este capitulo se vienen cosas muuuy buenas jijiji disfrútenlo.**

 **Guezaa: Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, jajaja pues en realidad siempre hago los capítulos mas o menos igual pero en fin :p y sip, Sasuke esta como la vainilla jajaja es que es taaan perfecto :D**

Capítulo 6

Para mala suerte de ambos, había ocurrido algo extremadamente malo, al menos lo era para Sakura, me tensé en cuanto el ascensor se detuvo, la luz se apagó dejando así que la luz de emergencia se encendiera, se veía ligeramente oscuro con la luz verde, suspiré nervioso y me giré hacia Sakura.

-Sakura… necesito de verdad que estés tranquila. –Le dije en tono serio esperando no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó al mismo tiempo en que abría los ojos y fue entonces donde comenzó a ponerse realmente mal. –Hay no…. No… no, no por favor ¡no! –Soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar en círculos. –No… esto no puede estar pasando… ¡No!

-Sakura cálmate verás que todo saldrá bien. –Traté de tranquilizarla pero ella simplemente no escuchaba ni entendía razones.

Comenzó a faltarle el aire, respiraba con dificultad y comenzaba a llorar de la desesperación, tocaba su pecho en señal de que le dolía y yo no sabía qué hacer en esos casos.

Cada vez la veía más alterada y nerviosa, sinceramente me daba miedo que algo le pasara y yo no pudiera hacer nada… por puro impulso, lo que hice fue abrazarla con fuerza y acariciar su cabello tratando por todos los medios que se calmara.

-Tranquila Sakura, estoy aquí no te va a pasar nada. –Con cuidado fuimos bajando hasta sentarnos en el suelo, su respiración estaba agitada y seguía quejándose del pecho, sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa, tomé un folder que afortunadamente llevaba en mi portafolio y comencé a hacerle aire para que se refrescara. –Tranquila, no pasa nada. –Suspiró con cansancio y se aferró a mi pecho inhalando y exhalando profundamente. -¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –Le pregunté esperando que el asunto del ascensor se le olvidara.

-¿Un secreto? –Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-Sí. –Tomé su muñeca y chequé su pulso, definitivamente le estaba dando taquicardia. –Es una de las razones del porqué le pedí el divorcio a Karin. –Comencé a contarle, mientras de nuevo comenzaba a mover el folder para darle aire. –Sabes, el fin de semana antes de conocerte, la encontré con dos hombres en mi propia cama.

-¿Y usted qué hizo? –Su voz se escuchó cansada.

-Los golpeé, pero creo que ella me hirió más con sus palabras que con sus hechos.

-¿Por qué lo dice? –Comenzaba a estabilizarse, aunque su pulso aún estaba rápido.

-Me dijo, que me había engañado por qué yo no servía como hombre y que era pésimo en la cama.

-¿De verdad? –Se levantó un poco para poder verme a los ojos.

-Así es… como comprenderás, ahora siento que… no puedo estar con una mujer por más que quisiera.

-Yo no creo eso. –Susurró respirando profundamente.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté tomando de nuevo su muñeca, verificando que su taquicardia había bajado un poco.

-¿Cómo un hombre como usted, puede ser malo en la cama? Sería absurdo, es… es tan guapo y con tan solo… una sonrisa… puede seducir a una mujer. –Llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició con mano temblorosa.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? –Ella sólo asintió suspirando. –Ahora… tú cuéntame un secreto. –Le pedí, monitoreando se nuevo su pulso.

-Llegué aquí… porque estaba… porque estoy huyendo. –Comenzó a contarme ya un poco más tranquila.

-¿Huyendo? ¿De qué? ¿O de quién?

-De… -Bajó la mirada y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. –Hace cinco años, conocí al hombre más guapo que pude haber visto hasta ese momento, comenzamos a conocernos y después de un tiempo… nos hicimos novios. –Se escuchaba tranquila, pero en su voz había tristeza, seguí haciendo aire por que se veía un poco acalorada. –fue un novio maravilloso. -Sonrió borrando la sonrisa rápidamente. –Hasta que comenzó mi infierno.

-¿Tu infierno? –Pregunté dándome cuenta de sus lágrimas.

-Él empezó a ser… muy posesivo, me prohibía incluso hablar con mis amigos, un día, incluso golpeó a uno de ellos… yo no podía salir a la calle con falda o con shorts porque se ponía como una fiera…

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Me armé de valor, le dije que ya no quería estar a su lado, y que ya no quería verlo… se enojó tanto… -Hizo una pausa. –Se enojó tanto que me golpeó.

-¿Qué? ¿Se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima? –Pregunté molesto arrugando ligeramente el folder.

-Me dejó tan mal, que estuve un mes en coma… y otro mes en recuperación.

-¿Lo denunciaste?

-Sí, pero hace un año, salió libre…

-No me digas que huiste porque te seguía molestando. –Y por lo visto di en el blanco ya que ella se estremeció. –Lo hizo ¿Cierto?

-Sí… levanté una orden de restricción, se suponía que no podía estar a menos de 100 metros de mí… pero eso no le bastó. Me llamaba diciéndome que… que yo siempre sería suya, que ningún hombre me iba a querer como él, que él sería el primero y el último, varias veces lo vi frente a mí casa mirando hacia mi ventana.

-¿Fue entonces cuando Naruto decidió ayudarte?

-Sí, hace un mes, Naruto fue por mí, y después de que verificáramos que nadie nos seguía y que nadie nos había visto, me trajo a vivir aquí… y no puedo hablar con mis padres porque puede que la línea este interrumpida, así que Naruto es el que habla con ellos y me tiene al tanto de como están.

-Lamento todo por lo que has pasado.

-Gracias… me hacía tanta falta que alguien me escuchara.

-No es nada… yo, me preocupo por ti.

-¿Por qué? –Me preguntó enderezándose y viéndome a los ojos.

-No lo sé. –Respondí sinceramente. –Hay algo en ti que… me inquieta. –Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y limpié sus lágrimas. –Desde que te vi empapada, gracias a mí, supe que eras especial, como si te conociese de antes. –Observé sus labios y los acaricié con mi pulgar. –Y confieso que no puedo dejar de… de pensar en ti.

-Yo…pienso lo mismo de usted… -Susurró eso último, me acerqué a ella, podía sentir su respiración, su aliento chocando con el mío, quería besarla, la anhelaba como nunca había anhelado a ninguna mujer… sabía perfectamente que eso que sentía por ella no era normal… eso iba más allá de una simple admiración o deseo… más que una simple amistad.

Simplemente no lo pude soportar más, aprisioné sus labios contra los míos, la tomé por sorpresa pero al instante me respondió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, era el mejor beso que haya probado en mi vida, fue largo, lento, lleno de… pasión; cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, nos separamos lo suficiente para poder respirar.

-¿Sabe cuánto deseé que me besara? –Me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi nuca.

-Espero que haya sido el mismo tiempo que yo. -Respondí a su sonrisa.

-Si es desde el momento en que me mojo con su auto… sí.

-¿Te gustaría intentar una relación conmigo? –Le pregunté completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí, completamente.

-Sí… me encantaría. –Respondió sonriente.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí besándome suavemente, pero justo en ese momento la luz del ascensor volvió a encenderse y éste comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Ambos sonreímos al darnos cuenta de que justo en el mejor momento había vuelto a funcionar correctamente, tomé su mano, me puse de pie y la ayudé a ella a levantarse, se veía linda a pesar de estar aún un poco agitada y asustada debido al incidente con el ascensor, cuando la puerta se abrió caminamos hasta mi auto para después tomar camino hasta su casa.

El camino fue tranquilo, después de unos veinte minutos, me detuve frente a un semáforo, observé a Sakura, se había quedado dormida, sonreí al verla, simplemente no podía imaginármela en un hospital, completamente golpeada y en coma; apreté el volante con frustración por no poder ayudarla, suspiré y puse en marcha el coche, minutos después llegamos a su casa, aparqué en su porche y tomé su bolso, bajé del carro, busqué sus llaves y después abrí la puerta, regresé por mi acompañante y la tome en brazos para llevarla dentro, me aseguré de que el coche estuviese bien cerrado y entré a la casa con Sakura en mis brazos.

Caminé por el pasillo, llegando afortunadamente a su habitación, menos mal había dejado la puerta abierta para poder ver cuál era la habitación correcta.

La recosté en la cama, me aseguré de cerrar la casa perfectamente y volví a su habitación, besé su frente y ella se removió un poco, abrió sus ojos sutilmente.

-Quédate aquí conmigo. –Me sonrió.

-Claro. –Le respondí tranquilo.

Caminé hasta el otro lado de la cama, me quité los zapatos, saqué la cartera de mi bolsillo, me quité el cinto y me acosté a su lado, ella se giró hacía mí y me abrazó con fuerza, la sentí inhalar profundamente mi perfume, sonrió y después de un "buenas noches señor" proveniente de sus labios, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Suspiré tranquilo, esa mujer me había dado un susto tremendo, me había preocupado de sobremanera al verla tan alterada, y si le hubiese pasado algo, simplemente no me lo perdonaría. Besé su cabeza y cerré mis ojos hasta que por fin pude quedarme dormido.

 **"Y bien? espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y recuerden que viene lo bueno jijij nos leemos el viernes los quiero!**


	8. capitulo 7

**Hola! bueno me tardé un poco pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y espero que disfruten este :)**

 **Guezaa: Gracias por leerlo y por avisarme del codigo, cuando lo puse se supone que estaba todo bien, pero ya lo arreglé, por si quieres volver a leerlo./**

 **Yessenia: Gracias, y verdad que si? yo seria feliz con sasuke en un elevador descompuesto :p/**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Fue tan lindo verlo dormir como si de un pequeño niño se tratase, me levanté con cuidado y me metí a dar un baño, cuando salí, me puse un short negro y una blusa roja de manga corta, cepillé mi cabello y volví a la habitación, ya se había despertado, seguía acostado sus manos se encontraban debajo de su cabeza.

-Buenos días señor, ¿Cómo amaneció? –Le pregunté acercándome a la cama.

-Muy bien, gracias. –Se hizo a un lado para que yo me sentara.

-Me alegra saberlo. –Le sonreí.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Bien… lamento haberte asustado anoche. –Le respondí cabizbaja.

-Descuida… ya pasó, y prometo no dejarte sola en ningún momento en el ascensor.

-Gracias. –Se acercó a mí y tomó mis labios entre los suyos.

El beso fue lento, suave, delicado, definitivamente ese hombre podía encender a cualquier mujer con tan solo mirarla y sus besos, no tenían comparación alguna.

Después de un rato, ambos desayunamos juntos, platicamos de cosas sin sentido y después ayudó a lavar los trastes sucios; cuando por fin dejamos la cocina limpia y sin si quiera darme cuenta, volvió a besarme, me sentó sobre la encimera y se colocó entre mis piernas, besándome suavemente y con una pasión que jamás creí sentir.

Se alejó un poco de mí al sentir su celular vibrar, lo tomó y respondió a la llamada mientras me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres dobe? –Preguntó al responder la llamada. –Ha… la cena… -Hizo un gesto de "ups se me olvidó lo de la cena" –Claro que no se me había olvidado. –Me sonrió de nuevo. –Sí, a las ocho entonces… -Rodó sus ojos. –Sí… si, ahí estaré, adiós. –Colgó.

-¿Naruto? –Pregunté tontamente, ya que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Así es, la cena será en el restaurante Imperial… ¿Sabes cuál es? –Preguntó besando mis labios.

-No, pero me imagino que es uno bastante caro.

-El más caro de la ciudad.

-Me lo imaginaba. –Susurré al darme cuenta que no tenía nada lo suficientemente elegante para usar esa noche.

-Juugo vendrá por ti a las siete treinta. –Acarició mi mejilla.

-Creo que no iré. –Le confesé triste.

-¿Por qué? –Me preguntó sorprendido.

-Me da pena decirlo pero… no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Eso no es ningún problema, te comprare algo.

-No Sasuke, de verdad no hace falta. –Lo menos que quería era que gastara dinero en mí y que creyera que era una interesada.

-No te estoy preguntando, lo haré. –Respondió en tono serio, en ese momento me arrepentí de haberle dicho que no tenía nada que ponerme.

-De verdad, no es necesario… yo encontraré que ponerme… lo prometo. –Me miró serio y después sonrió con una sonrisa de medio lado que me hizo estremecer al instante.

-Ya dije que no. –Sentenció dando por hecho su triunfo.

-De acuerdo. –Si algo me quedaba claro del hombre frente a mí, era que nadie podía ganarle una discusión por más méritos y esfuerzos que se hicieran.

-Entonces. –Se acercó a mí rosando mis labios con los suyos sin llegar a besarme. –Me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. –Susurró con voz ronca provocando que mi piel se erizara. –Como elegir el vestido que te pondrás hoy. –Habló contra mi oído de manera muy seductora. –Nos vemos en la noche. –Posó sus labios sobre los míos besándome lenta y pausadamente, dejándome completamente adormecida.

Lo vi sonreírme y alejarse para después salir de la casa, después de un par de minutos, reaccioné, sonreí como tota, ese hombre me hacía sentir cosas que ningún otro había logrado que sintiese, es como si, con solo una mirada me desvistiera y con sólo un beso me hiciera… otras cosas… suspiré profundamente tratando de controlar mis muy pervertidos pensamientos.

Bajé de la encimera donde mi jefe me había dejado, recogí la casa, lavé la ropa y después me puse a ver una película, cuando esta se acabó, volví a ducharme y justo cuando salí del baño, escuché el timbre, cerré bien mi bata y abría la puerta topándome con el chofer de Sasuke, cada que lo veía me daba escalofríos, era un hombre muy alto y fornido.

-Buenas tardes señorita. –Me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Juugo. –Respondí temerosa.

-El señor Uchiha le envía esto. –Extendió unas bolsas hacía mí. –Y dijo que esperaba que le gustaran, todo lo eligió él.

-Gracias. –Tomé las bolsas y le sonreí a Juugo. – ¿Dijo algo más?

-No, sólo que la veía en el restaurant a las 8:00 en punto.

-¿Me esperarás? –Le pregunté sorprendida, eran las 5:00 y yo bueno, tardaba un poco para arreglarme.

-Vendré por usted a las 7:30… ¿Le parece?

-Claro, muchas gracias Juugo.

-De nada señorita, con su permiso. –Me hizo una reverencia y se alejó subiendo al auto.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la habitación, abrí las bolsas y comencé a sacar el contenido de estas, lo primero que saqué fueron las hermosas sandalias con tacón del 10 negras con un fabuloso decorado plateado enfrente, me quedé fascinada al verlas; abrí otra bolsa en ella se encontraba… ¿ropa interior? Toda de una excelente calidad, bastante… sensuales y de todos los colores, no pude evitar sonrojarme al imaginarlo eligiendo todo eso para mí; tomé mi atención en otra bolsa, había un precioso collar de plata con su pulsera y aretes a juego; y la última bolsa tenía un bellísimo vestido verde esmeralda, me quité la bata, me puse unas pantaletas del mismo color del vestido y después me vestí con el mismo, simplemente no podía creer que eligiera correctamente mi talla, me miré al espejo, jamás había usado un vestido tan… provocativo como ese, tenía un escote en v que llegaba más debajo de mis pechos, cubriendo lo necesario, era de media espalda y se abrochaba del cuello con un par de botones, en la cintura tenía un broche en forma de flor del mismo color y con algunos destellos plateados, en cuanto a la falda, me llegaba hasta la rodilla, era circular por lo que hacía lucir mi cadera y cintura.

Me maquillé un poco más de lo normal, sujeté mi cabello en un chongo despeinado y me coloqué los accesorios, me puse los tacones y tomé mi bolso de mano a juego con los accesorios, me miré de nuevo al espejo, estaba lista, y a decir verdad me veía muy bien.

Miré el reloj, las 7:25, Juugo no tardaba en llegar, salí de la habitación justo cuando el timbre sonó, abrí la puerta topándome con el chofer, me miró sorprendido y con un ¿sonrojo? En sus mejillas.

-Permítame decirle que se ve hermosa señorita.

–Gracias Juugo. –le sonreí y salí de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

Subimos al coche y tomamos camino al "Imperial" después de unos minutos nos detuvimos frente a un edificio era bastante alto de aproximadamente unos 5 pisos, todo era de vidrio y por lo que pude darme cuenta es que… Naruto no me lo dejaría fácil, muy probablemente había elegido el último piso, suspiré y junto con Juugo me dirigí a la señorita que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Buenas noches. –Saludé con una sonrisa. –La reservación a nombre de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sí, está en el 5to piso. –Lo sabía. –Pase por el ascensor. –Lo señaló.

-¿No hay escaleras? –Pregunté nerviosa.

-Lamento informarle que no. –Respondió un tanto sorprendida.

-Gracias. –Me gire a Juugo con mirada suplicante. -¿Me acompañas en el ascensor? –Casi, casi le rogué que lo hiciera.

-Sí señorita. –Caminó hasta el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vi en realidad al hombre más guapo, más perfecto que pudiese existir en la faz de la tierra. Llevaba un hermoso traje negro y una camisa en color vino, sin corbata y con los botones de arriba desabrochados, sus zapatos negros pulcramente limpios y su cabello alborotado dándole un aire seductor, me sonrió de lado con esos carnosos labios que demandaban mi atención.

-Puedes retirarte Juugo, yo me encargo de la señorita. –Le pidió sin dejar de mirarme.

-Con permiso señor. –Se retiró y yo subí al ascensor tomando su mano un tanto nerviosa.

-Te vez hermosa. –Me susurró al oído mientras el ascensor comenzaba a moverse.

-Gracias… también tú te vez muy guapo. –Respondí sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-Creo que querrás ver esto. –Señaló una de las paredes del elevador.

Y era espectacular, también el elevador tenía cristal, la vista a la ciudad era hermosa, el restaurant en sí se encontraba ubicado en la parte alta de la ciudad por lo que desde esa altura podía apreciarse una vista estupenda.

-Es fabulosa. –Sonreí, olvidándome por un momento del elevador.

-Naruto recordó tu fobia pero sabía que te gustaría la experiencia.

-Sí. –Ya no pude decir más porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salimos y después caminamos hasta la mesa donde nos esperaban Naruto y Hinata.

Nos saludamos y no pude evitar alagar el atuendo de Hinata, se veía radiante y muy elegante, llevaba un vestido en color perla de manga larga de encaje, era ajustado a su muy bonito cuerpo y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus zapatillas negras y accesorios del mismo color la hacían lucir sofisticada con ayuda también del chongo que adornaba su cabeza.

En cuanto a Naruto, llevaba un traje azul marino y una camisa negra, se veía muy atractivo, era un hombre muy guapo de eso yo nunca dudé, y sonreía como si se tratase de un pequeño con juguetes nuevos.

Comenzamos a hablar cosas sin importancia, brindamos y cenamos tranquilamente en un ambiente de armonía, como hacía tanto que no experimentaba.

* * *

 **Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, los quiero muchoo, dejen sus comentarios :)**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola! pues bueno después de un lindo fin de semana les traigo el capitulo 8, gracias a todos por leerlo y seguirlo, quiero informarles que este capitulo esta un poco fuerte, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Al verla con la ropa que había elegido para ella, literalmente me quedé como bobo observándola, se veía radiante y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas al verme me hizo darme cuenta de que aquella inquietud que sentía por ella, era amor, tal vez no la conocía del todo, pero es como si hubiese pasado toda la vida a su lado, sus ojos era algo que creí haber visto mucho antes de conocerla, y definitivamente no la dejaría irse de mi lado.

Durante la cena, no pude evitar hacer un poco de bilis al ver como todos los hombres la observaban de manera pervertida, Naruto se dio cuenta de ello pero sólo atinó a decirme, "créeme sólo tiene ojos para ti" lo cual, me hizo sentirme tranquilo.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos, todo estuvo tranquilo y me encantaba verla sonreír con todas las tonterías que decía el rubio además de algunas situaciones un tanto incomodas debido a que Naruto actuaba como cachorrito con Hinata, se les olvidaba que estábamos presentes y se comían a besos o hablaban como si de retrasados se tratasen.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que decidimos retirarnos, en el ascensor observe que nuestros amigos no paraban de demostrase amor y simplemente no pude evitarlo, tome el rostro de Sakura mis manos y besé sus labios suavemente creyendo ingenuamente que Naruto y Hinata estaban en lo suyo, lo cual no duró mucho ya que nos descubrieron.

-¡Lo sabía! –Gritaba Naruto ya estando afuera esperando los coches. – ¡No podías esperar! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Sakura te gustó desde que la viste! –Me señalaba acusadora mente.

-Si… ¿Algún problema con eso? –Respondí ya consiente de que él había ganado.

-¡Me haces tan feliz Teme! Nos abrazó con fuerza.

-Naruto me asfixias. –Susurró Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Yo sabía que terminarían juntos. –Nos dijo en tono picaron.

-Me alegro por ustedes. –Habló sonriente Hinata.

-Gracias… -Se sonrojó la peli rosa.

-¿Y desde cuando nos lo están ocultando? –Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Ayer. –Respondimos al unísono.

-Bueno, pues luego nos cuentan. –Habló está vez el Dobe. –Ahora hay que descansar… -Guardó silencio por un momento, cosa bastante extraña en él. – ¡Directo a tu casa Sakura! Y tú Teme, más te vale que te vayas a tu departamento y dejes a Sakura descansar. –Habló en forma de regaño como si fuese nuestro papá.

-Sí, no te preocupes Dobe, yo la dejo en su casa y te prometo no hacer nada. –Respondí en tono sarcástico. Nos despedimos sin darle el tiempo para razonar mis palabras y nos retiramos del lugar.

En el recorrido ambos íbamos en silencio, veía de vez en cuando como Sakura intentaba decirme algo que simplemente no podía salir de sus labios, lo cual me causo algo de ternura se veía tan linda, fue entonces que decidí romper el hielo.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa? –Le pregunté observando todo el tráfico frente a nosotros.

-Creo que a este paso llegaremos hasta que amanezca. –Sonrió.

-Tú decides. –Me gire a ella con la esperanza de que me pidiera no dejarla en toda la noche.

-Llévame a donde tú quieras. –Respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Le sonreí y besé sus labios, tomando rápidamente un atajo hasta llegar a mi apartamento, bajamos del coche y entramos al elevador que nos llevaría a mi residencia, me encantaba abrazarla para hacerle más llevadera la situación de estar encerrada en el ascensor, en cuanto llegamos, caminamos por el pasillo hasta estar frente a mi puerta, la sentí un tanto nerviosa al momento de abrir y dejarla entrar.

Miró fascinada el lugar, tomé una botella de vino de la cocina y dos copas, entré a la sala viendo a Sakura sentada en la sala observando todo a su alrededor, me senté a su lado, serví las copas y le cedí una a ella; pasaron los minutos en los que hablábamos de cosas triviales y sin sentido, ambos sintiéndonos más cómodos con el otro, estábamos abrazados había llegado la hora de la verdad.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté anoche? –Me preguntó sonrojada debido a las dos copas de vino que había tomado.

-Sí. -¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pensé.

-Hay algo que no te conté. –Bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa? –Bien, ya me estaba asustando.

-El día en que… me golpeó. –Hizo una pausa. –No sólo hizo eso… -Suspiró. –El me… violó. –Sentí un balde de agua helada caer sobre mí, ese maldito lo iba a pagar muy caro y de eso me encargaría yo mismo.

No sabía ni que decir, el verla así me partía el corazón, la abracé y la besé sintiendo como correspondía sin negarse.

-Dime que hago para hacerte olvidar lo que pasaste. –Le pedí mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Sólo cuídame, no me dejes sola y hazme sentir que al hacer el amor se puede disfrutar. –Besó mis labios y ahí terminó mi autocontrol.

La tomé en mis bazos y la llevé hasta la recamara, la besé con dulzura y la baje dejándola justo frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, me coloqué detrás de ella para ver sus reacciones, se veía hermosa y sus ojos estaban un poco oscurecidos, sabía que ella me deseaba al igual que yo a ella.

-¿Qué haces? –Me preguntó en un susurró al verme por el reflejo del espejo.

-Te cuido, no quiero dejarte sola y quiero hacerte sentir lo que es hacer el amor. –Le susurré mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, escuchando de su parte suaves suspiros.

Acaricié sus brazos subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al broche que sujetaba el vestido, con cuidado comencé a alejar la prenda de su cuerpo, la miré por el espejo, sus pechos habían quedado al descubierto, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, era una escena muy erótica, llevé mis manos a sus senos, sintiendo la suavidad y firmeza de ellos, eran simplemente perfectos, cabían en mis manos como si estuviesen hechos para eso.

-Sasuke. –Susurró mi nombre de una manera que jamás nadie lo había hecho, encendiendo lo que creí se había ido dentro de mí.

Bajé la cremallera de su vestido en la parte de la cintura dejando caer por completo la estorbosa prenda, nos mirábamos a los ojos por medio del espejo, baje la mirada a su hermoso cuerpo, sus pechos, su cintura pequeña, sus caderas anchas y sus piernas torneadas, fijé mi vista en sus pantaletas, dándome cuenta que yo mismo la había escogido esa mañana, eran de encaje justo del mismo color que el vestido; bajé mis manos por su cuerpo, acariciando la piel desnuda, jugando con la única prenda que llevaba puesta, escuchaba sus suspiros sintiendo como se estremecía y se pegaba a mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de ver su reflejo, sus facciones, sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer que le causaban mis caricias, subió sus manos hasta mi nuca atrayéndome a sus labios, besándome apasionadamente, sin dudarlo comencé a acariciar aquella zona que estaba prohibida para cualquiera, excepto para mí, mordió mis labios al sentir mis dedos dentro de ella, estaba húmeda y ligeramente apretada, cosa que me fascinaba de gran manera.

Al paso de unos minutos, se estremeció apretando mi mano con sus piernas, había tenido el primer orgasmo de la noche, abrió sus ojos completamente oscurecidos, mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro; llevé mi mano hasta mi boca saboreando su sabor ante su atenta mirada.

Se giró hacía mí, beso mis labios comenzando a desabotonar mi camisa que segundos después fue a dar a algún lugar de la habitación, me miró mientras acariciaba cada línea de mi torso, parecía una niña pequeña descubriendo el mundo, empezó a besar mi pecho bajando lentamente dejando a su paso un rastro húmedo hasta mi ombligo, sus manos temblorosas desabrocharon mi pantalón, lo tomó despacio bajándolo junto con mi bóxer dejándome así desnudo y a su completa merced, me miró un poco sorprendida y con una sonrisa traviesa tomó mi hombría en sus manos, acariciándolo suavemente y llevándolo a su boca, mojándolo con su saliva, era simplemente exquisito, no era experta, pero se sentía excelente, después de unos minutos la detuve, aun no era hora.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie y le llevé hasta la cama, se acostó y yo sobre ella repartiendo besos y caricias en su hermoso cuerpo, jugué con sus pechos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos ligeramente provocando gemidos provenientes de ella.

Bajé por su cuerpo, besé sus piernas y quité la última prenda que la cubría, escuché su grito cuando besé su intimidad, jugué con ella, lamiendo y saboreándola completamente, hasta que se estremeció apretándome y halando mi cabello.

Me posicioné sobre ella, su sonrisa me hizo saber que estaba lista para mí, pero justo en ese momento yo comencé a dudar, tenía miedo de no poder cumplirle, de no hacerlo bien… me miró y besó mis labios, acarició mi rostro, y volvió a sonreírme.

-Confío en ti… te amo. –Me susurró.

-Sakura… - Le sonreí para después devorar sus labios.

Entré con sumo cuidado, era una sensación indescriptible, estaba apretada y muy húmeda, observé su rostro conteniendo una mueca de dolor en él, esperé a que se acostumbrara para después comenzar con un suave vaivén de caderas, sus gemidos en mi oído me excitaban cada vez más, sus manos acariciando mi espalda, su voz pidiéndome más, simplemente esa era la mejor noche que había tenido en mi vida, las embestidas fueron más fuertes conforme pasaban los minutos, la cama se movía a nuestro ritmo, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y el sudor se mezclaba, hasta que ambos llegamos al éxtasis, cansados y sin poder respirar adecuadamente.

Salí con cuidado de ella, me acosté a su lado y la abracé, besé su frente y le sonreí con dulzura, era mi mujer, sólo mía y de eso me encargaría, nadie iba a tocarla no mientras yo viviera, cerró sus ojos abrazándome con fuerza.

-Gracias Sasuke. –Susurró besando mi pecho.

-Gracias a ti, por confiar en mí. –Le respondí acariciando su espalda.

-Te amo.

-También te amo. –Me sonrió al escuchar mis palabras, me besó y después de eso nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Y bien? dejen sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo.**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Hola! muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, espero que les esté gustando, y bueno pues, aquí les dejo el capitulo 9, espero les agrade, dejen sus comentarios los leo todos y también los respondo.**_

 _ **Yessenia: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por dejarme tus comentarios, en cuanto a lo del código, ya lo solucioné.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

Esa sin duda alguna había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, Sasuke había sido tierno y apasionado en sus caricias y besos, definitivamente su ex esposa estaba equivocada, él era todo un dios en la cama y aunque dudó un poco pudo seguir adelante… y yo, pues confiaba en él ciegamente, me dejé guiar y lo disfruté a gran medida.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo, se veía tan tierno y relajado, su pecho desnudo bajaba y subía apaciblemente, estaba simplemente fascinada ante la vista que tenía de ese hombre, la sábana de ceda cubría sólo lo necesario de su cuerpo, pero me dejaba ver su pecho y piernas.

Tomé su camisa del suelo y me la puse, pasé frente al espejo que horas antes había sido testigo de nuestras caricias, me sonrojé con el simple hecho de recordarlo, había sido una experiencia muy sensual. Salí de la habitación y llegué a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, me moría de hambre y me dolía el cuerpo entero, en unos minutos ya tenía listo el desayuno, pan tostado, huevos y tocino, café, fruta y un jugo de naranja para mí; estaba acomodando la mesa cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes envolviéndome por la espalda.

-Te vez hermosa con mi camisa. –Me susurró al oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara completamente.

-Gracias. –Le respondí con un suspiro mientras sentía sus labios en mi cuello. -¿Cómo amaneciste? –Me giré hacía él, mirando que sólo llevaba su bóxer.

-Perfectamente. –Me sonrió de lado haciendo que me derritiera. -¿Y tú?

-Adolorida. –Respondí sincera y con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió y me besó lentamente, sintiendo su lengua pelear con la mía en un sabe compás, después de eso nos dispusimos a desayunar, y la verdad ambos teníamos hambre ya que comimos todo sin dejar nada, me ayudó a lavar los trastes y a recoger un poco la cocina.

Y de pronto y sin esperarlo, me acorraló contra la encimera devorando mis labios en un beso salvaje, sus manos apretaban mi cintura hasta que sin ningún esfuerzo me sentó sobre el mueble a mis espaldas, se acomodó entre mis piernas y continuó con sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo, y a decir verdad, lo deseaba, quería me hiciera el amor otra vez como esa noche lo había hecho, pero justo cuando estaba por quitarme su camisa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, llevándonos a la realidad.

Suspiró frustrado y llevó su mano hasta el teléfono en la pared detrás de mí, lo llevó a su oreja y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres dobe? –Preguntó esperando una respuesta. -¿Y no podías esperar no sé, una media hora? –Rodó sus ojos. –Está bien, ¿Qué hora? –Me sonrió resignado. –Bien, ahí nos vemos… –Hizo una pausa para después volver a hablar. –Sí, yo paso por ella no te preocupes. –Me miró con una mirada cómplice a la cual le sonreí. –Adiós. –Colgó.

-Naruto ¿Cierto? –Pregunté rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Sí, nos esperan a las afueras de la ciudad para un picnic.

-Bien, me agrada la idea.

-Tenemos dos horas.

-Bueno, tengo que bañarme, y debemos ir a mi casa para cambiarme.

-No te preocupes por la ropa. –Me dijo ayudándome a bajar de la encimera. –No te la envié toda ayer.

-¿Cómo, compraste más? –Pregunté sorprendida mientras caminábamos a su habitación.

-Sí, no pude evitarlo, cada cosa que veía me la imaginaba puesta en ti. –Contestó abriendo su closet y sacando como seis bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

-Eres grandioso. –Lo besé.

-Elige lo que quieras, voy a hacer una llamada a Londres.

-¿Londres? –Lo miré extrañada.

-Sí, tenía que llamarle a mi hermano desde ayer para ver cómo va un contrato con el que habíamos tenido problemas.

-Ya veo, está bien. –Le sonreí y él salió de la habitación.

Busqué entre las bolsas, encontrándome con todo tipo de ropa así como lencería… ese hombre tenía muy buen gusto en cuanto a la moda, opté por un bonito short negro cubierto de encaje dándole la forma de una falda, una blusita roja sin mangas lisa y unas sandalias de piso negras, así como ropa interior del mismo color que las prendas antes mencionadas.

Me dirigí al baño, era amplio y de un gusto varonil, aunque eso era obvio ya que era su departamento de soltero, me quité la camisa y la dejé en el cesto de ropa sucia, entré a la ducha que también era muy amplia, tenía una pequeña barrita para sentarse; acomodé el agua en un punto perfecto, tibia, se sentía tan bien en mi cuerpo dolorido, enjaboné mi cuerpo y después mi cabello, todo olía a él, en ese momento entendí porque olía tan varonil, enjuagué mi cabello sintiendo de pronto sus fuertes manos acariciando mi cintura.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo? –Me preguntó besando mi cuello.

-Claro que sí, ¿Quieres que te talle la espalda? –Me giré hacía el acariciando su pecho.

-¿Por qué no? –Se giró después de darme un beso.

Comencé con mi tarea de tallarle la espalda mientras él lavaba su cabello; simplemente no podía dejar de observarlo, su espalda ancha y musculosa con algunos pequeños rasguños muy probablemente de la noche anterior, me sonrojé al pensar en eso, bajé más la mirada topándome con ese trasero que cualquier mujer desearía tocar, era como si de un futbolista estuviésemos hablando, simplemente perfecto.

Me acerqué a él, besando su espalda y acariciando su pecho, sentí sus manos sobre las mías y escuché su hermosa sonrisa al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, se giró hacía mí atrapando mis labios entre los suyos, sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno haciéndome estremecer ante el contacto, el agua caía sobre nosotros armoniosamente y la temperatura iba subiendo cada vez más, me giró en un movimiento un poco brusco para después besar mi espalda, se sentía tan bien.

Me hizo inclinarme con suavidad dejando mis manos sobre la barrita para sentarse, sentí sus manos acariciar mis pompis y algo duro rosando mi intimidad, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba como nunca creía necesitar a alguien de esa manera, gemí con fuerza al sentirlo dentro de mí, aun me costaba trabajo acostumbrarme a su intromisión, no era una experta en asuntos de sexo, pero estaba segura que ese exquisito pedazo de carne era más grande de lo normal; comenzó a moverse lentamente haciéndome jadear cada vez más fuerte, sus manos apretaban mi cintura con más fuerza mientras las envestidas eran más vertiginosas, me encantaba escuchar sus gemidos roncos y mi nombre proveniente de sus labios era simplemente excitante.

Después de unos minutos me estremecí tocando el cielo con las manos, gritando su nombre y sin poder respirar adecuadamente, mis piernas temblaban, pero eso aún no terminaba, salió de mí con cuidado, se sentó en la barrita atrayéndome a él, entrando nuevamente en mí, llenándome por completo, permitiéndome a mí llevar el ritmo; subí y bajé mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, sus labios besaban mi cuello y sus manos sostenía mi trasero, el ritmo era cada vez más rápido y después de un tiempo, volví a sentir el orgasmo, escuché un gruñido más audible de su parte mientras su calidez invadía mi intimidad; nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, tratando de regular la respiración; terminamos de ducharnos y nos enredamos en una toalla cada quien, besé su boca para salir a la habitación y vestirme mientras él se quedaba rasurando su barba de dos días.

Me vestí y me maquillé con lo poco que llevaba en mí bolso, cepillé mi cabello dejándolo suelto; me miré en el espejo, la ropa me quedaba perfectamente a la medida, levanté un poco mi vista observando por el reflejo a Sasuke, estaba terminando de ponerse los tenis, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca, se enderezó y simplemente se alborotó el cabello con las manos, se puso perfume y se giró hacía mí con una de esas sonrisas que derriten hasta a un iceberg.

-¿Enserio ese peinado es natural? –Le pregunté al ver que no pensaba ponerse gel o algo parecido.

-Sí, siempre lo dejo así. –Respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Siempre creí que lo cepillabas y te ponías algo de gel.

-No, siempre hago lo que acabas de ver.

Le sonreí y después de eso salimos del edificio dirigiéndonos a donde nos estaban esperando nuestros amigos; cuando llegamos al lugar, quedé fascinada, había un hermoso lago y muchos árboles, Naruto y Hinata nos saludaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, caminamos hasta ellos y nos sentamos en el mantel que habían puesto sobre el pasto.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Preguntó Naruto mirándonos acusadoramente.

-Tuve que pasar por Sakura y había mucho tráfico. –Respondió tranquilamente.

-Ok Teme te creeré. –Dijo no creyéndoselo por completo.

-Bueno, dejemos eso por la paz… mejor, vamos a divertirnos. –Animé con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **"Y bien? dejen sus comentarios, sus criticas y todo lo que quieran decirme jejeje, gracias por leerlo y nos leemos pronto!**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola! muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que les esté gustando, quería informarles que probablemente no pueda actualizar debido a un problema de dinero e internet, espero que sean pacientes, los quiero mucho y gracias por seguir este fic.**

 **Yessenia: Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre estás atenta a lo que publicó, de verdad gracias :)**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

Todo estaba tranquilo, Naruto y yo jugamos un partido de futbol mientras Hinata y Sakura hablaban de "cosas de chicas" según ellas, al final y como era de esperarse gané el partido, teniendo a mi estúpido amigo haciendo un terrible berrinche, diciendo que yo era un tramposo y que él debía haber ganado, sí, todo terminó con nuestra ya famosa discusión.

-¡Eres un Dobe! Tienes que aprender a perder. –Le dije mientras caminábamos hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

-Claro que no Teme, tú eres un tramposo, siempre me distraes y por eso terminas ganando. –Respondió acusándome con su dedo.

-Sé un buen perdedor Dobe.

-Jamás Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –Hinata se puso en medio de los dos. -¿Qué acaso no pueden comportarse como hombres?

-Pero… es que el Teme… -Empezó a balbucear el Dobe con ojos de cachorro regañado.

-Sasuke, más vale que te comportes. –Me dijo en tono regañón, mientras Sakura reía ante la escena que estaba presenciando. –Y tú… -Giró hacia Naruto y le susurró algo en el oído, que supuse era terrible ya que puso una cara de terror. –Bien continuamos. –Habló esta vez sonriente y nos dispusimos a descansar un rato.

El día estaba nublado, no había gente en el lago y todo estaba tranquilo, era un día bastante agradable en el cual, la pareja que nos acompañaba no paraba de decirse cosas de amor bastante empalagosas para mí.

Me puse de pie, tenía que tomar refresco que había dejado en mi coche para ponerlo en la hielera, dejé a Sakura con Hinata y Naruto, me tardé escasos 5 minutos ya que el coche estaba un poco lejos, cuando volví observé a la pareja un poco serios, cosa extraña tratándose de Naruto, busqué a Sakura con la mirada sin encontrarla.

-¿Y Sakura? –Pregunté al no percatarme de que no estaba.

-Estábamos platicando y sin querer salieron a relucir sus padre… se puso triste y quiso estar sola un momento. –Respondió Hinata.

-Sí… no sabíamos que le afectara tanto. –Habló esta vez Naruto.

-¿Y a dónde fue? –Pregunté un poco intranquilo.

-En el pequeño muelle, donde rentan lanchas. –Dijo Hinata, recibiendo el refresco.

-Iré a verla. –Me alejé de ahí hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Sakura.

Estaba sentada a la orilla del muelle, sus pies estaban rosando el agua, su mirada estaba enfocada en el lago, se veía triste y se notaba de gran manera que extrañaba a alguien, específicamente a sus padres.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, alcanzando a mojar la suela de mis tenis, tomé su mano y la besé, me dolía verla así.

-Naruto y Hinata me contaron porque te pusiste triste. –Miré el lago.

-Los extraño mucho Sasuke, ellos siempre han estado conmigo, y para mí es muy difícil no poder verlos ni hablarles, sé que están bien porque Naruto me mantiene al tanto… pero no es lo mismo. –Su voz se escuchaba un tanto quebrada.

-Me duele verte así. –La abracé sintiendo sus lágrimas en mi pecho. – ¿No te gustaría que yo mandara por ellos para que vinieran a verte? –Me miró sorprendida. - ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría. –Limpió sus lágrimas. –Pero… no es buena idea, hasta donde sé, aun han visto rondando a Sasori… y no quiero que me encuentre. –Me costó un poco de trabajo razonar lo que me acababa de contar hasta que me di cuenta de que sin querer había dicho el nombre del maldito que le ha hecho tanto daño.

-¿Sasori? –Pregunté, Sakura se puso pálida al escucharme decir ese nombre, estaba claro que ella no quería que yo supera como se llamaba el maldito ese. -¿Ese es su nombre? –Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Sí… Sasuke, por lo que más quieras no hagas nada, no lo busques, no indagues nada… por favor. –Me pidió, más bien me suplicó, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y mirándome a los ojos. –Promételo. -¿Por qué no podía negarle nada a esta mujer?

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.

-Gracias… -Me besó. –Te amo. –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-También te amo. –Le respondí, giré mi vista hacia donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, quienes me saludaron haciendo una señal de que habían visto que Sakura ya estaba bien.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? –Me preguntó mi secretaria, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué cosa? –La miré ansioso.

-¿Podemos dar un paseo en bote? –Me pidió mirando una de las lanchas.

-Claro. –Le sonreí, me puse de pie y caminé hasta la cabaña en donde se encontraba el señor de las lanchas, la pagué por dos horas y después abordamos una de ellas.

Sakura miraba maravillada el lago y las pequeñas islas que se encontraban en él, parecía una niña pequeña, tocando el agua helada con sus manos, con sólo verla, me daban ganas de hacerle el amor ahí mismo, sus piernas, su cintura, sus caderas, sus pechos, todo me volvía loco.

-Nunca me había subido a una lancha. –Me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, mamá y papá siempre me llevaban a un lago, pero no había lanchas, y pues tampoco aprendí a nadar bien. –Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿No sabes nadar?

-Sí sé, pero no soy una experta. –Se acercó a mí y me besó. –Espero que algún día me enseñes.

-Tenlo por seguro. –Le respondí dejando de remar para besarla y atrapar su cintura.

-Sabes, es relajante saber que tenemos el lago para nosotros solos. –Se volvió a sentar en su lugar observando el paisaje. –Y ya estamos muy lejos de la civilización. –Habló con picardía.

-Cierto, nos alejamos bastante. –Hice una pausa y miré una pequeña isla no muy lejos de nosotros. –Quieres que paremos un rato en esa isla. –Le pregunté.

-Claro, aún tenemos una hora y media. –Le sonreí maliciosamente, debía admitirlo, esa mujer me calentaba de una manera que ni ella misma se lo podía imaginar.

Remé hasta la isla y bajamos del bote, lo jalamos para que no fuese a alejarse del lugar, había muchos árboles en el centro y había otras islas un poco alejadas de esa, abracé a Sakura en cuanto se acercó a mí, besé sus labios en forma demandante y comencé a acariciar su cintura, llevando mis manos a sus nalgas apretándola contra mí, escuché un pequeño gemido proveniente de sus labios que terminó aprisionado entre el beso, bajé por su barbilla hasta su cuello, saboreando esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Sa… Sasuke, es… espera, nos pueden ver. –Se alejó un poco, con las mejillas rojas.

-No hay nadie cerca. –Le respondí atrayéndola de nuevo a mí. -¿O no quieres? –Le pregunté jugando con su oreja.

-Eso ni se pregunta Sasuke, pero, ¿y si nos ven? –Sonrió entre el beso que estaba comenzando.

-Bien, entonces vallamos adentro de la isla. –Tomé su mano halándola hasta adentrarnos en el "bosque" si así se le podía llamar.

Llegamos hasta un enorme árbol, a su alrededor había mucho pasto, bastante cómodo para acostarse en él; en un ágil movimiento la acorralé contra el árbol apoderándome de sus labios, mientras ella respondía gustosa acariciando mi pecho y posteriormente quietándome la playera.

-Eres una droga para mí Sakura. –Le dije con tono anhelante.

-Sasuke… jamás había deseado a ningún hombre como te deseo a ti. –Me respondió con voz un poco entrecortada.

Le quité la blusa y atrapé sus labios nuevamente, desabroché su sostén sin ningún percance ya que se abrochaba de enfrente, bajé lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva por su cuerpo, jugué con sus senos, saboreándolos haciéndola gemir cada vez más audible; bajé un poco más hasta su ombligo sintiendo sus manos acariciando mi cabello, la necesitaba, estaba ansioso y desesperado por hacerla mía de nuevo, bajé su short y pantaletas dejándola desnuda a mi merced. Levanté su pierna izquierda dejándola sobre mi hombro, encargándome de saborear su zona más íntima, probando su delicado sabor, sus manos halaban mi cabello mientras gemía haciéndome excitar aún más.

Poco rato después, se estremeció dejándome saber que había llegado al éxtasis, respiraba con dificultad, pero aún no terminaba, me puse de pie y con su ayuda me quite el resto de mi ropa, nos tumbamos en el pasto, esta vez un poco más tranquilos, la besé entera y me posicioné entre sus piernas adentrándome lentamente en su cavidad, sintiendo su humedad provocándome mucho placer en ese instante.

Nuestras lenguas juagaban lenta y tortuosamente mientras comenzaba a moverme dentro de ella, sus manos en mi espalda clavándome las uñas en cada envestida, simplemente perfecto, amaba a esa mujer y amaba hacerle el amor sabía que jamás me cansaría de eso. Continuamos con esa deliciosa aventura hasta que ambos llegamos al éxtasis, nos quedamos por unos minutos así hasta que la respiración era normal, besé sus labios y salí de ella con cuidado, me puse de pie y la ayude a levantarse, con una sonrisa en los labios empezamos a vestirnos y como si no hubiese pasado nada volvimos a la lancha, remé por un buen rato hasta que llegamos al muelle, donde ya no esperaba el dueño del bote. Bajamos y volvimos con los chicos que al vernos se pusieron algo… extraños.

-Hola. –Saludó Sakura con una sonrisa bastante relajada.

-Ho… hola Sakura. –Expresó Hinata quien después giró su vista hacía mí para después ponerse como un tomate. –Sa… Sasuke. –Bien, definitivamente eso era raro.

-¿Les pasa algo? –Indagué esta vez yo.

-No… no, no pasa nada Teme. –Sonrió nervioso negando con sus manos, aunque pude percibir un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Seguros? –No me convencían.

-Sa… Sakura, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Le pidió Hinata

-Claro Hina… -Ambas se alejaron del lugar dejándome con el tonto de mi amigo.

-Ya dime que pasa Naruto. –Me senté a su lado.

-Bueno… es que… -Me miró con nerviosismo. – ¿Puedes darme un consejo?

-Un… ¿Consejo? – ¿De cuándo acá Naruto me pedía un consejo? -¿Cuál?

-Uno sobre… sexo.

* * *

 **Y que tal? quieren saber por que le pidió ese consejo? jajaj descubranlo en el proximo capitulo, los quiero gracias y dejen sus comentarios.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola! muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, sé que no ha tenido el éxito que me hubiese gustado, pero la terminaré de todas formas, quería avisarles que a partir de este capitulo, estaré subiendo cada capitulo los martes y viernes, y disculpen por la tardanza, gracias a todos los que lo siguen y espero que lo disfruten, este es un capitulo especial y es narrado por Naruto.**

 **Yessenia: Gracias linda por tus comentarios en cada capitulo, espero que disfrutes también este.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Sí… lo admito, me moría de la pena al pedirle semejante consejo a mi amigo, observé su cara descomponerse frente a mí en un segundo para después pasar a una expresión de ¿Burla? ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

-Yo no le veo la gracia Teme. –Le dije haciendo un puchero por la poca seriedad en el asunto.

-¿Quieres un consejo de sexo? –Preguntó riendo a carcajadas… realmente algo muy extraño en él.

-Si… te lo estoy diciendo enserio. –Esta vez fui serio con él, haciendo que me mirara con tranquilidad como si no se estuviese burlando de mí.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Tú? ¿El hombre que tiene una hermosa esposa y vive un feliz matrimonio? ¿Tú me estás pidiendo un consejo a mí, que soy el que fracasó en su matrimonio por causa de ese tema? –Me preguntó tranquilo.

-Sí… tú.

-No lo entiendo Dobe… ¿Por qué yo?

-Pues porque… verás… -Comencé a trastabillar no sabía cómo decirle lo que tenía que decir. –Es que…

-¡Ya! ¡Sólo dilo! –Me gritó un tanto… bueno bastante exasperado.

-¡Te vi con Sakura haciendo el amor! –Dije en un susurró y lo más rápido que pude, cerré los ojos esperando un golpe de su parte pero mi sorpresa fue que en vez de eso comenzó a reír.

-Con que fue por eso… -Guardó silencio. -Pero sigo sin entender.

-Bueno… pues… es que sólo… no sé cómo contártelo.

-Pues desde el principio, si no me dices como están las cosas no te daré ni un consejo.

-De acuerdo. –Suspiré agobiado. –Verás, Hinata y yo, somos muy felices y la amo como no tienes idea, al principio todo estaba bien, lo hacíamos muy seguido pero… -Me miró esperando que continuara. –La pasión ha ido disminuyendo últimamente, la última vez que lo hicimos fue hace poco más de un mes.

-¿Enserio? –Asentí. –Creí que todo era perfecto entre ustedes.

-Pues… ya vez que no… la verdad Sasuke, te tengo algo de envidia.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por qué?

-Desde la primera vez que vi como mirabas a Sakura y ella a ti, supe que había algo entre ustedes, una chispa, una conexión que jamás imaginé ver, se miran con una pasión que ni si quiera ustedes saben que tienen… y eso es lo que siento que nos falta a Hinata y a mí, es decir… no sé cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes haciéndolo, pero… por lo que vi hace rato, a ustedes no les da miedo nada y se dejan llevar por el momento… por eso decidí pedirte un consejo… te lo quería pedir antes pero… con lo de Karin no tenías cabeza para pensar en otra cosa.

-Pero sabías de mi problema con ella… ¿Por qué querías aun así mi consejo?

-Por qué siempre fuiste un mujeriego casanova al que ninguna mujer se le negaba.

-Bien… una cosa más.

-¿Qué cosa? –Le pregunté.

-¿Cómo tratas a Hinata a la hora de tener relaciones? –Preguntó seriamente.

-Pues… trato de que disfrute y siempre soy tierno y cariñoso. –Se quedó pensando unos segundos que para mí fueron años.

-Mi consejo es que salgas de la rutina, trata de no hacerlo siempre en la habitación, no sé, hazlo en el baño, en la sala, en la cocina, donde se te pegue la gana, y no seas tan tierno, no digo que no lo seas, solo no lo seas tanto, es decir se ligeramente brusco, bésala apasionadamente y no te detengas a pensar en otras cosas, solo déjate llevar.

-¿Eso lo haces con Sakura? –Pregunté más contento.

-¿Qué no lo viste Dobe? –Fue su única respuesta.

-¡Gracias Teme! Te prometo que haré lo que me dices.

-Bien, ahora, hay que irnos que comenzara a llover dentro de poco, además ya se está oscureciendo.

Nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a recoger todo, las muchachas llegaron unos minutos después de que terminamos de recoger, Sakura se miraba con una sonrisa, abrazó a Sasuke y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Hinata se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla con una sonrisa y algo en sus ojos que me llamó la atención.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, nos despedimos y Sasuke sólo me deseo suerte; Hinata subió al coche en silencio y yo la seguí, estaba a punto de encender el coche cuando sus manos me detuvieron.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunté con sorpresa.

-Aun no…- Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, miré el estacionamiento, no había nadie cerca, estaba ya oscuro y las lámparas alumbraban un poco el lugar, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, giré de nuevo a mi esposa llevándome como sorpresa sus labios sobre los míos.

Sí, estaba un poco sorprendido por el gesto de mi mujer pero, recordé las palabras de Sasuke, debía dejarme llevar, y así lo hice, sin dejar de besarla, moví mi asiento un poco para atrás ayudándola después a subir a mis piernas, sus manos un poco temblorosas levantaron mi camisa, acariciando mi abdomen delicadamente y para ese momento entendí a mi mejor amigo, el dejarse llevar era fascinante, levanté su vestido y llevé mi mano a su entrepierna, masajeándola sintiendo poco a poco como sus bragas se humedecían a mi contacto, dejó se besarme haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás dejándome escuchar un exquisito gemido proveniente de su garganta.

-Na… Naruto. –Dijo mi nombre en un tono que me hizo perder la poca cordura que tenía.

Besé su cuello y me deshice de mi auto control, introduje dos dedos en su interior sintiendo su humedad y calidez, la necesitaba, sus manos bajaron hasta mi pantalón y lo desabrochó, bajó mi bóxer sacando a mi amiguito masajeándolo con cuidado haciéndome necesitar aún más que eso, sin decir nada hice a un lado esas estorbosas braguitas y de un solo movimiento me introduje en ella, la escuché gritar mi nombre mientras su voz se mezclaba con el sonido de la lluvia caer, se sostuvo de mis hombros mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar con mi ayuda, la sensación de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, era aún más excitante, el sonido que se producía cuando chocaban nuestras caderas, sus gemidos y suspiros mezclados con los míos era sin duda alguna la mejor sensación y experiencia que había vivido en mi vida, continuamos así por un largo rato entregándonos, sin importarnos absolutamente nada, hasta que llegamos al clímax, sintiendo como sus paredes me apretaban delicadamente provocando que yo dejara mi semilla en ella.

Me abrazó con ternura, mientras ambos tratábamos de reponer nuestra respiración, estábamos sudando y la sentí temblar en mis brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté acariciando su cabello un tanto revuelto.

-Sí… Naruto, fue genial. –Me sonrió para después alejarse de mí y acomodarse en su lugar.

-Lo sé, jamás había hecho algo así… fue fabuloso. –Le respondí con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba mi ropa.

-Creí que no lo querrías hacer aquí. –Me miró con un sonrojo.

-No me lo esperaba pero, ¿Cómo te iba a negar eso? –Le sonreí, estaba feliz. Jamás habíamos tenido un encuentro así, y se lo debía a Sasuke. -¿Nos vamos a casa? –La miré y la besé en los labios.

-Vallamos a casa. –Respondió acariciando mi rostro. –Quiero hacerlo más de una vez esta noche.

Yo sólo le sonreí y asentí contento de que me pidiera eso, en el camino ambos sonreíamos por nada, es como si, fuéramos alguien más, parecíamos un par de adolescentes, de pronto me embargó la duda de que es lo que Hinata había hablado con Sakura, para que se comportara así… tan… libre.

-Hinata. –La llamé.

-¿Si? –Acarició mi pierna suavemente.

-¿Puedo saber que hablaste con Sakura? –Me gire a ella después de detenerme en un semáforo.

-No seas curioso. –Me sonrió besando mis labios de forma seductora.

-Por favor, dime que platicaron. –Le pedí con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, eso nunca fallaba.

-No hagas esa cara. –Suspiró. –Bien, te diré… la verdad le pedí un consejo para… que nuestra relación se encendiera de nuevo. –Apartó la mirada y su mano de mí dejándome un tanto desconcertado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… ¿Hice bien en hacerlo? –Me preguntó sonrojada mientras yo ponía en marcha el coche.

-Claro que sí, bendita sea Sakura por dejar a mi mujer así de decidida. –Hinata rio alegre ante mi comentario. –Además yo también le pedí un consejo a Sasuke.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no te negaste… espero que entre Sasuke y Sakura todo salga bien.

-Sí, yo igual, jamás vi al Teme tan feliz.

-Y a Sakura tan ilusionada, ella se merece ser feliz después de todo lo malo que le ha pasado.

-Sí, tienes razón, y la verdad espero pronto una boda. –Sería lindo que mis dos mejores amigos se casaran.

Ambos continuamos nuestro camino hablando de cosas sin importancia, esa sería una linda noche de lluvia llena de caricias, besos y mucho pero mucho sexo en toda la casa.

* * *

 **Y bien? les gustó? dejen sus comentarios, si es que se merece uno, gracias y nos leemos el viernes :)**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Hola! disculpas a todos por la tardanza, pero sufrí un pequeño accidente y no pude actualizar ayer, espero que me entiendan, gracias a todos por leer este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, les dejo este capitulo 12 disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Yessenia: Muchas gracias por dejarme siempre un lindo comentario! me alegra que te siga gustando.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Esa mañana había despertado junto al hombre de mis sueños, me encantaba verlo dormir, es como si fuese un angelito, yo no había querido despertarlo por lo que decidí solo prepararle el desayuno y arreglarme para ir al trabajo, nos habíamos quedado en mi casa por lo que él no tenía ropa ahí, después de un rato y sin molestarlo decidí adelantarme a la oficina.

Salí de la casa hasta la parada de taxis, el camino fue tranquilo pero justo un par de cuadras antes de llegar al corporativo observé a Ino en un parque, probablemente se dirigía a la oficina, por lo que decidí irme con ella.

Bajé del coche y corrí hasta mi compañera tanto como los tacones me permitían, ella se encontraba tomando un café revisando su celular mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

-¡Ino! –La llamé logrando que se girará hacía mí un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

-Pues, te vi y quise acompañarte… por cierto, te vez muy bien hoy. –La observé, llevaba un bonito traje negro de falda y saquito con una hermosa blusa azul celeste, sus tacones negros y su cabello en una coleta alta.

-Pues muchas gracias por el cumplido, también tú te vez… que digo bien… en realidad te vez sexy. –Me giró para verme en todos los ángulos, esa mañana había optado por algo que nunca usaba, una hermosa falda negra de cintura alta esponjada que me llegaba unos cinco dedos sobre la cintura, una blusita rosa de manga corta que llegaba un poco más arriba de la pretina de la falda, unas zapatillas negras con una pequeña abertura en la punta y un aro grueso en el tobillo, mi cabello lo había sujetado en un chongo alto despeinado.

-¿Sexy? –Cuestioné sorprendida.

-Sakura… la verdad creo que el señor Uchiha se te va a echar encima en cuanto te vea.

-¿Cómo dices eso? –Le pregunté sonrojada.

-Pues es obvio que le gustas, se nota en cómo te mira, además, con esa ropa es indiscutible que vas a dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta.

-Estás loca. –Le sonreí mientras caminábamos.

-¡Tú! –Escuchamos una voz y nos giramos de inmediato.

Fijamos la vista en una joven gitana, debido a la ropa que llevaba puesta, su falda larga y roja circular, su blusa blanca sostenida de sus hombros y sus sandalias de piso, así como su pañuelo en el cabello, muchas pulseras y aretes grandes resaltaban su belleza y un cuerpo espectacular, su cabello era negro y largo, sus labios estaban rojos en contraste con sus ojos, tenía una belleza muy particular.

-¡Tú! –Volvió a decir mientras me señalaba y se acercaba a mí.

-¿Yo? –Me señalé a mí misma.

-Sí. –Me sonrió y tomó mi mano con sumo cuidado, observándola con detenimiento. Giré mi vista a Ino quien observaba atentamente la escena. –Veo que lo encontraste.

-¿Qué cosa encontré? –Indagué confundida.

-El amor perdido… volvieron a encontrarse.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Habló Ino igual de curiosa que yo.

-El hombre que no pudiste salvar aquel día. –Esa mujer estaba loca… ¿Qué hombre? –Hubo una promesa… volverían a estar juntos en otra época. –Fue en ese momento que recordé mi sueño recurrente…

-Sasuke… -Susurré más para mí al darme cuenta de que no me había detenido a pensar en mi sueño y en el hombre al que siempre intenté salvar.

-Lo recuerdas. –Volvió a sonreír. –Eres feliz a su lado… pero hay algo que no te deja serlo por completo. –Acarició la palma de mi mano como si buscara algo. –Veo dos personas que están lejos de ti y los extrañas. –Mis padres, pensé. –Y… un hombre… -Hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos. –Sakura…

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –Me alejé de ella un paso.

-Yo… lo sé todo. –Volvió a acercarse a mí. –Debes tener cuidado, ese hombre quiere dañarte, nunca podrás ser feliz si no logras zafarte de él, ten mucho cuidado, nunca te quedes sola. –Y sin más se alejó de mí, dejándonos a Ino y a mí completamente sorprendidas.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Preguntó mi compañera mientras volvíamos con nuestra caminata.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. –Pero valla que me había dejado pensando, ¿Cómo es que supo todo eso de mí?

Sin decir más durante el camino, llegamos al edificio y muy amablemente Ino se ofreció a acompañarme en el ascensor, cosa que le agradecía enormemente; comencé a trabajar pensando en lo que la gitana me había dicho; pasó un buen rato hasta que el ascensor se abrió sacándome de mis pensamientos, observé a un Naruto sonriente y completamente relajado, era más que obvio que Hinata había seguido mis consejos; giré mi vista hacía Sasuke, quien se veía tranquilo y mucho muy guapo con el traje gris y camisa negra que llevaba puesto.

Ambos me miraron y pude observar en ambos un ¿Sonrojo? Se acercaron a mí y el primero en saludar fue el rubio.

-Ho por todos los cielos Sakura… te ves fascinante con esa ropa. –Me miró de pies a cabeza hasta que quedó casi desmayado por el golpe que le dio Sasuke. -¿Por qué hiciste eso Teme? –Lloró mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a ver a Sakura de esa manera y mucho menos en mi presencia. –Se giró hacía mí y sentí su mirada, me estremecí ante sus ojos negros recorriéndome lentamente desvistiéndome. –Perfecta. –Dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a mí, acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos provocándome una oleada de placer que sólo él podía darme. –Te vez hermosa. –Rosó sus labios contra los míos sin llegar a besarme, cosa que me desarmó por completo.

-Sasuke. –Lo abracé rompiendo los pocos milímetros que nos separaban, había extrañado tanto sus besos y tan sólo habían pasado unas horas. El beso fue apasionado y lleno de lujuria mientras sentía sus manos apretándome a su imponente figura, pero la magia terminó cuando escuchamos un carraspeo.

-Sigo aquí. –Habló Naruto, con un sonrojo enorme en su rostro.

-Siempre arruinando el momento Dobe.

-En primer lugar Teme, están en la oficina y en segunda, no tardan en llegar los demás accionistas. –Sasuke rodó los ojos y me dio un beso en la frente. – ¿Todo listo? –Me preguntó justo al momento en que el ascensor dejaba ver a los demás accionistas justo como había dicho Naruto.

Todos los accionistas me saludaron con una sonrisa y sí, como había dicho Ino, me miraban de pies a cabeza, Naruto que se dio cuenta antes de Sasuke, les pidió que pasaran a la sala de juntas, quedando sólo Sasuke, el señor Gaara y yo. Miré al pelirrojo quien se acercó a mí, tomó mis manos con delicadeza todo ante la atenta mirada de mi hombre.

-Permítame decirle que se ve usted hermosa. –Besó mis manos como todo un caballero.

-Muchas gracias señor. –Le sonreí un poco incomoda sintiendo como Sasuke casi lo fusila con la mirada.

-Por favor Sakura, dígame que hoy sí me permitirá invitarla a comer.

-Pues… es que yo… tengo mucho trabajo, el señor Uchiha me tiene muy ocupada. –Mentí para que Sasuke estuviese más tranquilo.

-Sasuke, por favor, déjala ir a comer conmigo, prometo devolvértela sana y salva. –Lo miró sin soltar mis manos.

-Ella es libre de elegir. –Estaba más que enojado, lo supe por su tono de voz.

-¿Qué dice Sakura? –Me sonrió.

-Pues… sólo una hora, porque de verdad tengo mucho trabajo. –Acepté a sabiendas de que Sasuke se las cobraría.

-Perfecto, en cuanto salgamos de la junta nos vamos a comer. –Besó mi mano de nuevo y entró a la sala de juntas dejándome con Sasuke… muy frustrado.

-No podía decirle que no. –Le dije en un susurro.

-Lo sé. –Habló un poquito más tranquilo.

-Estas molesto. –Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-No… estoy celoso, que es muy diferente. –Suspiró y me abrazó. –Confío en ti, yo no soy como Sasori, sé que me amas y confío ciegamente en ti. –El escuchar sus palabras, me sentí tan bien, jamás hubiese tenido esa oportunidad con Sasori, amaba a Sasuke y jamás lo dejaría por nada ni por nadie.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, te prometo regresar en menos de una hora. –Lo besé y le di una nalgada para que entrara a la sala de juntas, lo vi reír y perderse detrás de la puerta.

Continué con mi trabajo y después de unos minutos, el ascensor volvió a abrirse dejando a la vista a un hombre muy atractivo, jamás lo había visto, su cabello negro largo atado en una coleta, un traje negro y camisa gris, era del mismo alto de Sasuke de hecho se parecían bastante, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y con una voz varonil me saludó provocando en mí un ligero sonrojo, sus ojos eran negros como los de mi jefe aunque no había en ellos ese brillo y esa pasión que Sasuke me mostraba.

-Buen día señorita, Soy Itachi Uchiha. –Tomó mi mano para después besarla con delicadeza.

-Buen día… ¿Acaso usted es…? –Él me sonrió.

-Soy hermano se su jefe.

-Ahora entiendo su parecido. –Le confesé con una sonrisa.

-Tú debes de ser la famosa Sakura… ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí soy ella… pero ¿Famosa?

-Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de ti, y veo que se quedó corto cuando me dijo que eras hermosa.

-Gracias, ¿Pero él le dijo que…?

-Eres su novia secretaria, sí. –Me interrumpió. – ¿Ya están en la junta? –Me preguntó supongo que notó mi vergüenza.

-Sí… tienen un rato dentro.

-Muchas gracias, no me anuncies, la daré la sorpresa a mu hermanito.

-De acuerdo.

Me sonrió por última vez y se encaminó a la sala de juntas, la verdad es que yo estaba fascinada de que Sasuke hablase así de mí y de cómo su hermano era tan agradable a pesar de apenas haber cruzado unas palabras con él.

* * *

 **Y bien? dejen sus comentarios, los quiero mucho! nos leemos el martes :)**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hola chic s! espero que hoy hayan tenido un muy bonito día, les pido una disculpa enorme por no subir temprano el capitulo pero aquí está sin falta, espero que les guste.**

 **Yessenia: Gracias por tu comentario, este capitulo te lo dedico por que nunca dejas de comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Y sí, para mí fue una enorme y grata sorpresa ver a Itachi entrar a la sala de juntas, todos lo saludaron amablemente y yo le di un fuerte abrazo, hace ya un buen tiempo que no lo veía, hacía ya unos días había hablado con él y le había contado sobre Sakura, él siempre había sido un buen hermano y éramos no sólo eso sino también amigos.

La junta continúo sin ningún inconveniente y aunque trataba de poner atención era muy complicado para mí mucho más al saber que después de la junta Gaara se llevaría a mí mujer a comer, cosa que para nada me gustaba, aunque… debía confiar en ella, y lo hacía pero claro, no confiaba en él, que simplemente no perdía el tiempo cuando la veía.

Al terminar la junta, salimos de la sala de juntas al pasillo, quise presentarle a mi hermano a Sakura pero pues ya él se había presentado solo cuando llegó, después de eso, Gaara llegó a su lado y le preguntó que si estaba lista y ella con una sonrisa nerviosa le dijo sí. Me moría de celos, no podía evitarlo, era mía, pero muy a mi pesar debía controlarme.

La vi entrar al ascensor, nerviosa y un poco asustada por su claustrofobia, definitivamente debía hacer algo para quitarle ese miedo al menos a los ascensores además de que era conveniente para mí cuando ella tuviese que ir sola o con cualquier otro hombre y así no tenía que tomarlos de la mano, de solo pensarlo ya quería matar a Gaara quien sujetaba la delicada mano de mí novia, mientras ella sólo me miraba un tanto preocupada hasta que las puertas se cerraron dejándome solo con mi hermano y el Dobe.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado ir a esa hermosa mujer con otro? –Habló mi hermano sacándome del trance.

-Sí es verdad Teme, hasta a mí me cuesta trabajo creer eso.

-Lo hago porque no quiero que piense que soy como Sasori. –Respondí caminando a mi oficina.

-¿Quién es Sasori? –Preguntó esta vez mi hermano quien se sentaba junto a Naruto y frente a mí en el escritorio.

-Es el exnovio de Sakura, un maldito que le ha hecho la vida imposible a mi amiga. –Habló esta vez Naruto en tono serio… sí, en tono serio.

-¿Cómo que la vida imposible?

-Pues te cuento. –Añadió el Dobe y comenzó a contar toda la historia de Sakura hasta el momento en que yo la contraté de secretaria. –Y así sucedió todo.

-Que maldito… ¿Y no lo has buscado? –Me preguntó directamente a mí a lo cual yo sólo negué. -¿Por qué?

-Se lo prometí a Sakura, ella me lo pidió… me lo imploró y yo no pude negarme a ello.

-Sakura tiene miedo de que Sasuke haga una tontería y después ya no pueda estar con él. –Dijo Naruto tranquilizando a mi hermano.

-Esa mujer sí que se preocupa por ti hermanito. –Me sonrió. –Pero es mejor estar seguros de que ese tal Sasori no la encuentre.

-Pues hasta ahorita todo está bien, hasta donde los papás de Sakura me han informado es que lo han seguido viendo ahí un par de veces en las últimas dos semanas.

-Sigue buscándola. –Mencioné más para mí mismo que para mis acompañantes quienes me vieron preocupado.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, todo estará bien a ella no le pasará nada. –Naruto se puso de pie. –Yo no sé ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre, no me dio ni tiempo de desayunar.

-Parece que Hinata no te dejó ni dormir. –Dije en tono de broma.

-Pues para que lo sepas Teme, Hinata y yo sólo dormimos una hora y ni si quiera desayuné. –Lloraba como niño pequeño al mencionar lo del desayuno.

-Yo también tengo hambre, ¿Vamos Sasuke? –Preguntó esta vez mi hermano.

-No, yo me quedaré a esperar a Sakura.

-Tan celoso como siempre hermanito, pero en fin, oye ¿Puedo quedarme en tu departamento? No quiero quedarme en un hotel, prometo no molestarte. –Me miró con ojos de cachorrito.

-De acuerdo. –Le di las llaves. –Pero no quiero batidero ¿Entendiste? –Por lo regular Itachi era desordenado y al contrario de él, a mí siempre me gustó el orden.

-Sí señor. –Rodó los ojos y después salió con Naruto de mi oficina.

Después de unos minutos, justo antes de que se cumpliera una hora desde que Sakura se había ido a comer, la puerta de mi despacho se abrió dejando ver a mi hermosa secretaria con una bolsa de plástico en la mano y a Gaara con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Sasuke, lo prometido es deuda, aquí te dejo sana y salva a Sakura.

-Veo que la trajiste a tiempo. –Me puse de pie y caminé hacia él.

-Así es, ella estaba muy preocupada.

-Gracias. –Le respondí, tomé su mano en forma de saludo pero fue una gran sorpresa obtener un abrazo de su parte.

-No te preocupes, ella te ama, se nota a kilómetros de aquí. –Me susurró para que Sakura no se enterara, me soltó y se dirigió a mi secretaria.

-Gracias por aceptar Sakura, nos vemos pronto, que tenga bonito día. –Tomó su mano y la besó para después salir de mi oficina.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Muy bien, te traje comida. –Me dio la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

-Gracias, la verdad me muero de hambre. –Me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba terminando de comer la verdad había estado deliciosa la comida, levanté la vista descubriendo que mi novia aun no oficial por que no se lo había pedido aun, me miraba atentamente, le sonreí tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Qué tanto me vez? –Le pregunté guardando los desechables en la bolsa de plástico en la que los había traído Sakura.

-Nada, es sólo que… te pareces mucho a Itachi.

-¿Enserio? –Ella asintió. –Pero… ¿Soy el más guapo verdad? –Soltó un hermosa carcajada, yo daría la vida por verla reír de esa manera todos los días.

-No tienes ni porque dudarlo. –Al fin respondió tratando de reponer su aire.

-Ya me había asustado. –Volvió a reír, la amaba demasiado y sabía que jamás volvería a vivir sin ella. -¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –Hablé serio, ella me miró borrando su sonrisa al ver mi rostro.

-Lo que gustes.

-Sakura… sé que es muy pronto pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Yo… claro que sí. –Se levantó y me abrazó en cuanto llegó a mi lado. –Le verdad me pareció extraño que se lo dijeras a Itachi sin que yo lo supiera.

-Así que me hecho de cabeza. –Murmuré, en cuanto lo viera me las pagaría.

-Déjalo, al menos él se alegra de que seamos novios. –Me susurró besando mi oreja, jugueteando con ella.

-Si sigues así me obligarás a tomarte aquí mismo. –No pude evitar que mi voz sonara ronca.

-Eso, señor Uchiha es lo que quiero. –Apartó un poco la silla del escritorio y se sentó sobre mis piernas quedando frente a mí. –Quiero que me haga el amor aquí mismo señor. –Besó mis labios con una fogosidad inenarrable.

-Me vuelves loco Sakura. –Rocé sus piernas subiendo con mis manos hasta sus perfectos glúteos, apretándola contra mí, haciendo que apreciara mi creciente erección.

-Mmm. –Gimió con deliciosa voz, provocándome aún más. Llevé mi mano a su intimidad acariciándola, sintiendo su humedad. –Sasuke. –La miré, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus pómulos encendidos.

Moví a un lado sus bragas introduciendo así dos dedos en ella, su rostro formó un gesto de placer y sus caderas emprendían un balanceo al ritmo de mis dedos provocando que mi masculinidad creciese aún más, sintiendo que los pantalones me oprimieran de manera terriblemente incómoda.

Continué con mi tarea hasta que la sentí estremecerse, abrió sus ojos mientras trataba de regular la respiración y ante su atenta mirada, llevé mis dedos a mi boca, degustando su exquisito sabor, observando como ella se mordía los labios de manera seductora.

Con sus manos y sin dejar de mirarme, desabrochó el pantalón sacando mi muy endurecido miembro, dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro al sentir sus manos acariciándome suavemente, se levantó un poco, hizo a un lado sus pantaletas y me introdujo en su interior de una sola estocada, incitando que ambos gimiéramos de placer.

Comenzamos a movernos en un suave contoneo aumentando poco a poco cada deliciosa embestida, hasta que ambos llegamos al éxtasis, exclamando nuestros nombres, tratando de controlar las respiraciones.

Al paso de los minutos, nos acomodamos la ropa, dispuestos a seguir con el trabajo que teníamos pendiente, la miré un poco agitada aunque más relajada también.

-He estado pensando en algo. –Le mencioné antes de que saliera de la oficina.

-¿Qué cosa? –Se volvió hacia mí.

-Tengo una idea para que superes tu miedo al ascensor. –Caminó hacia mí con una risita.

-¿Sí? ¿Y porque has estado pensando en eso? –Se sentó frente a mi escritorio.

-Pues porque no quiero que otros te abracen cuando vas sin mí en él.

-¿Celoso? –Me sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Mucho. –Admití.

-De acuerdo, lo que quieras hacer está bien, confío en ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, confío ciegamente en ti y sé que lo que hagas será por mi bien. –Le sonreí de verdad esa mujer era fascinante.

-Entonces en la noche lo intentaré.

-Bien. –Me sonrió y después salió de la oficina.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, tuve mucho que revisar, papeles, equipos de edición, los sets, que todos los comerciales que se estaban haciendo fueran en perfecto ritmo, y la verdad, afortunadamente Sakura me había quitado el estrés horas antes.

Al pasar de las nueve de la noche, salí de mi oficina y la miré frente al elevador, estaba tranquila o eso aparentaba.

-¿lista? –Le pregunté tomando su mano.

-Sí… lo estoy. –Me sonrió nerviosa y después entramos en el ascensor.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó mi mano, después de bajar un par de pisos, decidí que era el momento de poner en marcha mi plan, presioné el botón de paro de emergencia sintiendo como Sakura se estremecía de miedo.

-Confía en mí. –Le susurré, besando su frente.

* * *

 **Y bien? dejen sus comentarios, y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos el viernes! los quiero mucho**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola! les pido mil disculpas por no subir capitulo el viernes, pero les prometo que tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir, se me presentaron unas cosas y no pude actualizar, espero me perdonen.**

 **Y sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capitulo 14, sé que les va a gustar... disfrutenlo!**

 **Yessenia: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes este tambien!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

El elevador se detuvo y yo sentí un escalofrió correr por mi cuerpo, tenía miedo, escuché su voz tranquila diciéndome que confiara en él y después un beso en mi frente. Asentí suspirando, confiaba ciegamente en él y sabía que todo saldría bien, sentí como con delicadeza bajaba con besos por mi nariz hasta mi boca, atrapándola con suavidad provocándome una oleada de placer.

Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos bajando lentamente hasta mi cintura, afianzándose a mí y pegándome a su increíble cuerpo, levanté mis manos, abrazándome de su cuello, para ese punto ya me sentía más tranquila con lo del ascensor o al menos eso creía.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas, tomando una y elevándola hasta su cadera, comenzó a acariciarme lenta y tortuosamente, sus manos apretaron mi trasero con fuerza provocando que yo soltara un suave gemido, y en ese momento supe de las intenciones que tenía mi jefe.

Le quité la corbata y después desabotoné su camisa, alejé un poco mi rostro de él y por primera vez, abrí los ojos topándome con su mirada, tan seductora y protectora a la vez, supe que no había nada que temer, acaricié su pecho, cada línea que marcaba esa zona de su cuerpo, lo observaba atentamente, era perfecto, simplemente, jamás encontraría un hombre como él; quité su camisa con sumo cuidado dejándola en el suelo, llevé mis manos a su pecho mientras mis labios besaban su cuello.

Sus manos inquietas se deshicieron de mi falda sin saber a qué hora lo hicieron, me alejó un poco y me quitó la blusita dejándome sólo en ropa interior, pude ver su mirada en mí, recorriendo mi cuerpo, cada centímetro, haciéndome olvidar en donde nos encontrábamos.

Y fue así que la pasión terminó ganando este juego, de un rápido movimiento me tenía atrapada entre sus labios, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos fuertes, provocándome una excitación que sólo él podía darme; me deshice de su pantalón y de su bóxer, dejándolo desnudo, deleitándome con tan semejante obra de arte; me alejé de él lo suficiente para que me mirara y como si de una ensoñación se tratara comencé quitarme lo que restaba de mi ropa, sin perder de vista sus facciones, lamió sus labios y los mordió suavemente y de una manera que provocaría a cualquiera, me acerqué a él, atrapando sus labios entre los míos.

Me colocó contra la pared del elevador sintiendo como se hundía en mí con sutileza para después comenzar con un delicioso vaivén de caderas, cada vez más frenéticas, los gemidos se mezclaban con el chocar de nuestros cuerpos ya empapados de sudor, simplemente perfecto.

Cuando por fin toqué el cielo, me giró en un ágil movimiento entrando nuevamente en mí, podía verlo en el reflejo de la pared, agradecía esa hermosa vista de su cuerpo y su rostro lleno de placer mientras me hacía él amor de manera salvaje y nuevamente, me volvió a llevar al cielo después de unos minutos; lo miré sonreír, me giró de nuevo y me besó con dulzura, dejándonos caer paulatinamente al piso, se colocó sobre mí y volvimos a unirnos, cada embestida iba en aumento, más gemidos y palabras dulces salían de nuestros labios, hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax, sintiendo como su esencia me recorría a la par de mis paredes apretándolo.

Con dificultosa respiración, nos quedamos tirados en el piso, mirándonos, amándonos, me sonrió y después de puso de pie, me ayudó a hacer lo mismo y nos vestimos, lo abracé con fuerza y cuando el ascensor volvió a moverse sólo ya no me importó, seguía sumergida en su mirada, definitivamente, había sido un grandioso plan.

Esa noche, Sasuke le llamó a Itachi para decirle que se quedaría conmigo en casa, a lo cual sólo escuché como mi cuñado se reía y le decía que se divirtiera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las semanas pasaron, cada día lo disfrutaba al máximo con el amor de mi vida, Sasuke era maravilloso, y ya todos los empleados del corporativo sabían de mi relación con mi jefe, muchos se alegraban, otras me odiaban, pero con estar a su lado me bastaba.

Miré cansinamente mi reloj, eran las 3 de la tarde y Sasuke seguía en una plática con un cliente, ya habían pasado dos maravillosos meses desde que el pelinegro me había besado por primera vez, esos dos maravillosos meses que había pasado a su lado, habían sido los mejores de mi vida, sin mencionar claro estaba de que mi miedo a los lugares pequeños, en especial elevadores, había disminuido en gran cantidad, ya podía viajar sola en él, sin morirme de un paro cardíaco.

-Buenas tardes. –Escuché una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos, levanté mi vista observando a una hermosa mujer frente a mí, llevaba puesto un vestido azul rey de manga larga y ajustado a su cuerpo de modelo, sus ojos verdes, más oscuros que los míos y sus labios carnosos le daban un aire de sensualidad, observé su cabello rojizo y largo, sin duda era una mujer realmente hermosa.

-Buenas tardes. –Respondí volviendo a la realidad. -¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Vengo a ver a Sasuke. –Me sonrió. -¿Se encuentra?

-Está ocupado, hablando con un cliente. –Le respondí sería, si, lo admito, estaba celosa.

-Ya veo, entonces, lo espero. –Se giró dándome la espalda y pude observar el escote pronunciado en su espalda, era mujer tenía que ser modelo, se sentó en la pequeña salita que se encontraba en el lugar y comenzó a checar su celular.

-¿Quién lo busca? –Pregunté según yo, tranquila.

-Mei Terumi.

-En cuanto salga el cliente le aviso que está usted aquí.

-Gracias, señorita.

Yo sólo asentí un tanto molesta, tratando de mil manera controlar los celos que crecían en mí; después de unos minutos, el cliente salió de la oficina, le dije a Sasuke que Mei lo esperaba, me miró con sorpresa y me pidió que la hiciera pasar.

Y valla que la media hora que tenían encerrados en la oficina, me estaba matando, quería entrar y sacarla de ahí de las greñas y decirle que él era sólo mío y de nadie más… y ya no soportando más el estrés, caminé hasta la puerta de la oficina y pegué mi oído en la puerta.

-Bien, entonces, mañana empiezas las grabaciones del comercial. –Escuche la voz masculina de mi novio.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias Sasuke. –Se escuchó la voz de ella y después unos pasos que no de dirigían hacía la puerta. –Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aun te amo y lo sabes. –Bien… eso me caló.

-Mei… ya hablamos de esto.

-Lo sé, pero… me niego a perderte… no he podido olvidarte.

-Mei yo… -De pronto solo fue silencio, mi corazón latía desbocado, con cuidado abrí la puerta topándome con una escena que me mató de inmediato, Mei lo estaba besando y él no se movía para apartarla, no movió ni un musculo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me fui de ahí, no quería estar presente cuando ella saliera de la oficina con su sonrisa de triunfo, tomé mi bolso y subí al ascensor, en pocos minutos me encontraba camino a casa, le había llamado a Hinata, no quería estar sola, y la verdad es que tenía un terrible presentimiento.

Al llegar a casa, entré, dejé mi bolso en la mesita junto a la entrada y caminé hasta mi habitación, tenía los ojos hinchados y simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, me quedé de pie frente a la cama, cuando sentí unas manos rodeando mi cintura, me estremecí al contacto y en un instante sentí un gran alivio, Sasuke había ido a buscarme.

-Por fin te encuentro. –Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, esa voz… -¿No piensas saludarme mi amor? –Me giré con lentitud, topándome con mi mayor miedo.

-T… tú. –Susurré con miedo. Lo miré sonreír, no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual a la última vez que lo vi… cuando me mandó al hospital.

-Hola cariño, he venido por ti.

Traté de correr pero me lo impidió, me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarme, besos que sólo me recordaban el asco que le tenía y el miedo terrible que me inspiraba; quería zafarme de su agarre pero me era imposible… tenía miedo y estaba desesperada.

-¡Suéltala! –Escuché la voz de Hinata detrás de él y después un fuerte golpe, dejándolo en el suelo. – ¡Vámonos! –Tomó mi mano y corrimos hacia la salida, pero… todo pasó tan rápido, se escuchó un estruendo y después miré a Hinata caer al suelo…

-¡Hinata! –Grité tomé mi celular y llamé a la policía tenía que pedir ayuda, la observé, el muy maldito le había disparado… -¡Ayuda! –Pedía en el teléfono.

-Huye… -Me susurró mi amiga… y justo en ese momento, sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y ya no supe más.

* * *

 **Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus cometarios, no tengan miedo de hacerlo :p**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola! bueno pues como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo este 15 capitulo, espero que lo disfruten muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen y lo siguen, me alegra saber que si les gusta.**

 **Yessenia: Bueno pues ya verás que pasa con Hinata y con Mei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Después de estar un rato, viendo lo necesario y explicando de lo que se trataría el comercial, por fin todo había quedado en orden.

-Bien, entonces, mañana empiezas las grabaciones del comercial. –Le dije para finalizar el asunto.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias Sasuke. –Se acercó a mi sigilosamente –Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa? –La miré un tanto desconfiado debido a su cercanía.

-Aun te amo y lo sabes. –Suspiré cansado… ¿por qué no se daba por vencida?

-Mei… ya hablamos de esto.

-Lo sé, pero… me niego a perderte… no he podido olvidarte. –La vi con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo cual me desconcertó bastante.

-Mei yo… -De pronto sus labios se posaron sobre los míos… no pude alejarla, me había tomado por sorpresa y a pesar de que no sentía nada por ella, decidí regalarle un último beso… un beso que para mí jamás significó nada.

-Prometo jamás volver a hablarte de mis sentimientos… sé que tú y… tu secretaria son… pareja y…

-La amo Mei, y espero que cumplas tu promesa de no volver a tratar este tema y mucho menos volver a besarme. –La alejé de mí mientras le hablaba.

-No te preocupes… hasta luego. –Se alejó de mí brindándome una sonrisa triste y después salió de la oficina.

Suspiré pesadamente, me senté en mi silla, miré la puerta de mi oficina esperando que Sakura entrara a ver qué tal me había ido con Mei, siempre entraba cuando un cliente o cualquier visita se retiraba, pero ese día fue la excepción, no entró y me pareció bastante extraño, tal vez estaría molesta… o fue a comer, aunque ella siempre me avisaba si salía a comer sola o con sus amigas.

Me puse de pie y salí de la oficina topándome con el pasillo y su escritorio sin rastro de ella, tomé su teléfono y marque a recepción esperando que Temari la hubiese visto.

-¿Temari? –Pregunté al escuchar su voz.

-Señor Uchiha, dígame en que puedo ayudarle.

-¿Viste salir a Sakura?

-Sí, hace unos veinte minutos más o menos.

-¿Fue a comer?

-No lo sé señor, salió muy seria y se veía triste.

-Gracias. –Colgué, algo no estaba bien, tal vez vio el beso que me dio Mei… sentí algo en el pecho… un mal presentimiento.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y entré al ascensor, tenía que buscarla, algo me decía que no estaba bien, al salir del elevador tomé mi celular y marqué su número, pero estaba ocupado.

Después de unos minutos ya me encontraba en medio del tráfico, volví a marcar pero no respondía y eso definitivamente me estaba matando de la angustia. Marqué de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que intenté comunicarme con ella… hasta que por fin la llamada entró.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estás? –Le pregunté preocupado y molesto a la vez.

-¿Sakura es la dueña del celular? –Escuché una voz de hombre.

-¿Quién eres y por qué contestas el celular de Sakura? –Estaba molesto… bastante.

-Soy policía, al parecer alguien le disparo a su esposa y la están trasladando de urgencia al hospital Konoha. –Frené de golpe al escuchar lo que me acaba de decir ese hombre… Sakura estaba herida… yo la había dejado sola…

-¿Qué? –Logré decir… estaba en shock.

-Recibimos una llamada en la que nos pedía ayuda una mujer, pero después de eso ya no pudimos escuchar nada, rastreamos la llamada y encontramos a su esposa en el pasillo de su casa mal herida.

-No puede ser. –Colgué para dirigirme al hospital, el camino me pareció eterno, pero pude llegar después de todo.

Entré corriendo no había mucha gente, busque desesperado a alguien que pudiera darme información de Sakura y me encontré con una enfermera y un policía.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa? –Pregunté en cuanto llegué a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Usted debe ser el esposo de la señora Hinata Hyuga. –Abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

-¿Hinata? No, debe haber una equivocación. –El policía me entregó un bolso y una identificación de Hinata.

-Ella es la mujer que encontramos herida de bala. –Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿Y la mujer que estaba con ella? –Pregunté sabiendo que Sakura probablemente estuviese con ella.

-Solo estaba ella, al parecer hubo un forcejeo ya que había algunas cosas tiradas en la escena del crimen.

¿Dónde estaba Sakura entonces? Nadie sabía nada de ella, nadie la había visto; suspiré y llamé rápidamente a Naruto informándole que es lo que había pasado, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando entró preguntando por su esposa.

-¡Sasuke… dime por favor que Hinata está bien! -Me agarró de los hombros, se veía asustado, preocupado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-La están operando… la verdad no me han dicho nada. –Le respondí bajando la mirada.

-Hinata. –Susurró mientras lloraba con fuerza sin importarle nada. Lo abracé, era mi mejor amigo y yo sabía que sentía porque estaba igual de asustado que él.

-Tranquilo… ya verás que todo estará bien.

Al paso de un par de horas, ya le había contado todo lo que yo sabía, estábamos tensos y simplemente no podíamos pensar en nada. La misma enfermera que había hablado conmigo horas antes se acercó a nosotros, se veía algo cansada, nos miró fijamente y después sonrió.

-La señora Hyuga está fuera de peligro. –Naruto se levantó y abrazó a la enfermera.

-¡Gracias muchas gracias! –Le dio unos besos en la mejilla y después me abrazó a mí.

-¿Podemos verla? –Pregunté yo, me alegraba que ya se encontrara fuera de peligro, pero también quería que ella me dijera que había pasado.

-La verdad creo que tendrán que esperar un poco, la estarán llevando a una habitación en unos cuantos minutos y aún está sedada.

Ambos asentimos y después se retiró, nos quedamos en silencio, aunque me carcomía la desesperación por no saber nada de Sakura y eso lo notó Naruto, me dio una palmada en el hombro… sólo él era el que me conocía como a la palma de su mano.

-Ya verás que encontraremos a Sakura recuerda que ya la están buscando. –Me animó.

-Eso espero… aunque la única que puede corroborar mis sospechas es Hinata.

-Yo sé que en cuanto despierte nos dirá lo que paso. –Asentí.

-Tendremos que interrogar a su esposa en cuanto despierte, tiene que hacer la denuncia correspondiente. –Habló el oficial que horas antes me había informado lo sucedido.

-Sí, téngalo por seguro que el maldito que le disparó a mi mujer lo pagara muy caro.

El reloj avanzaba tremendamente lento y yo ya me había acabado las uñas por los nervios, me estaba desesperando, necesita saber de Sakura, verla, abrazarla, besarla decirle cuanto la amaba… y pedirle perdón por no estar con ella cuando más debía estarlo.

-Le señora Hinata ya despertó pueden pasar a verla. –Me sacó de mis pensamientos la enfermera.

Naruto y yo le agradecimos y fuimos corriendo a verla, entramos a la habitación seguidos del policía, mi amigo entró corriendo para besarla y decirle que había estado muy preocupado.

Ella sonrió débilmente y en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los míos unas lágrimas salieron de ellos.

-Perdón Sasuke… yo… no pude hacer nada. –Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano.

-No te culpes por nada… lo importante es que estás bien.

-No lo entiendes Sasuke… él se la llevó. –Habló desesperada.

-Tiene que rendir su declaración señora. –Habló está vez el oficial y ella asintió. –Cuéntenos que fue lo que pasó. –Naruto se alejó un poco ya que el doctor le pidió hablar con él, por lo que sólo yo me quedé escuchando lo sucedido.

-Sakura me habló, se escuchaba triste, me pidió que fuera a su casa para hablar conmigo, al parecer ella vio algo que no le gustó acerca de ti. –Me miró seria. –Yo fui a reunirme con ella. –Volvió a mirar al policía. –Entré a la casa ya que estaba entre abierta, la vi forcejear con un hombre, ella quería correr pero él no lo permitió, yo tomé un jarrón y lo golpeé en la cabeza logrando que cayera al suelo, tomé la mano de Sakura y… corrimos hasta la puerta… -Lloraba mientras contaba la historia. –De pronto yo me encontré en el suelo, vi a Sakura llamar a la policía y le pedí que huyera pero… ese hombre le golpeó en la cabeza y… se la llevó. –Sentía que mi mundo se estaba desmoronando al imaginar todo lo que Hinata había relatado.

-¿Sabe quién es ese hombre?

-Sí. –Me miró y tomó mi mano. –Es… Sasori. –Fue como si un balde de agua helada me hubiese empapado… en el fondo supe que era él pero hasta que Hinata lo mencionó fue que caí en la cuenta... ese maldito ahora sí me las pagaría.

* * *

 **Y bien? dejen sus lindos comentarios los quiero! nos leemos el martes!**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Hola! les pido mil y una disculpas, no pude subir antes el capitulo, he tenido muchos problemas, mi abuelito ha estado enfermo y también he tenido cosas de la escuela... no ha sido nada facil estos ultimos días... u.u**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por tener paciencia conmigo, los quiero mucho de verdad, muchicimas gracias.**

 **Yessenia: tu nuna me fallas jajaja gracias, y si el pobre de mi sasuke está preocupado por saku.**

 **Gabi: Sii sasori es un maldito enfermo... y claro que tiene que encontrarla Sasuke! muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que no sea el único que me dejes Xd**

 **Y sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 16.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

La cabeza me dolía terriblemente, despacio comencé a abrir mis ojos, no soportaba el dolor por lo que me era más difícil abrirlos, y cuando por fin pude hacerlo, me llevé una muy mala impresión, giré mi vista por todo el lugar, era una habitación muy pequeña, estaba oscura ya que sólo entraban unos pequeños rayos de sol por las rendijas de las ventanas selladas con madera, había dos puertas, yo me encontraba sobre una pequeña cama para nada cómoda, una mesita de noche junto a esta era lo único que había ahí.

Con algo de trabajo me puse de pie, en realidad era muy pequeño ese lugar, me ponía nerviosa, pero gracias al cielo Sasuke me había ayudado a sobrellevar los lugares así… de pronto todo regresó a mi cabeza, Sasuke con Mei, Sasori…. Hinata.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Hinata estaba herida y yo… en manos del loco de mi exnovio, comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo… deseaba saber si mi mejor amiga se encontraba sana y salva… y deseaba tener a Sasuke a mi lado.

Después de unos minutos, decidí pensar en algo para salir de ahí en vez de estar llorando, limpié mis lágrimas y comencé a moverme por toda la habitación tratando de ignorar mi preocupación y el terrible dolor de cabeza, abrí una de las puertas topándome con un cuarto de baño mucho muy pequeño y… bastante sucio, salí de ahí con el estómago revuelto, me senté en la cama, eso me había hecho sentir unas nauseas terribles, suspiré tratando de calmar el malestar, me puse de pie nuevamente, caminé hasta la ventana y me asomé por una de las pequeñas rendijas para ver en donde me encontraba.

Fije mi vista en el exterior del lugar, dándome cuenta de que era un bosque lo que se encontraba afuera, pude ver muchos pinos muy altos y nada de civilización, suspiré rendida, me volví a sentar en la cama, aun sentía malestar en mi estómago, llevé mi mano a mi cabeza, justo donde había recibido el golpe dándome cuenta del parche que tenía puesto, al parecer alguien había querido curarme la herida.

Tenía que pensar en algo para poder salir de ahí, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar ni mucho menos donde estaba, cerré mis ojos y abracé mis piernas con frustración, extrañaba a Sasuke lo necesitaba a mi lado, sólo esperaba que él también pensara en mí y me estuviese buscando… deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él entrara por esa puerta y me dijera que todo estaba bien, que ya nada nos separaría y que me amaba, no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas, que fueron limpiadas rápidamente por mis manos al escuchar unas llaves en la cerradura de la puerta, estaba asustada… muy asustada.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi querido exnovio, llevaba una charola con comida en sus manos y su rostro se veía pacifico cosa que no hacía sentirme más tranquila.

-Mi amor, que bueno que ya despertaste. –Me sonrió y se acercó a mí dejando la charola sobre la mesita de noche. -¿Cómo te sientes? –Intentó tocar mi mejilla pero me alejé girando mi rostro. –Sé que estás molesta por el golpe pero… tenía que hacerlo, después nos volverían a separar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Le pegunté con todo el odio posible en mi voz, sin gritar y sin lanzarme a matarlo.

-Te quiero a ti mi amor, sabes que eres sólo mía, y yo sé que cometí algunos errores pero te amo, y te prometo que nadie nos va a separar. –El solo escuchar esas palabras me hicieron sentir un asco terrible… yo jamás estaría con él, primero preferiría estar muerta antes de pasar una vida a su lado. –Deberías comer, ya tienes dos días sin probar alimento. -¿Dos días? ¿Tenía ya dos días encerrada ahí? –Mira te traje algo de fruta. –Miré la charola, se veía bien pero no confiaba en él.

-Pruébala tú primero. –Le dije para tener la certeza de que no estaba envenenada.

-Claro. –Tomó un pedazo de manzana y lo llevó a su boca. –No está envenenada mi amor, jamás me atrevería a hacerte algo así. –Me extendió la charola y yo comencé a comer, si quería escapar de ahí tenía que mantenerme fuerte. –No sabes cómo te extrañaba. –Tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –Pregunté quitando su mano de mi cabello.

-Tengo, contactos. –Me sonrió de una manera tétrica.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme daño?

-Yo no te hago daño, tú sola lo haces por alejarte de mí.

-Yo no te amo. –Me puse de pie y me alejé de él.

-No tientes a la suerte mi amor, te quedarás a mi lado o si no, verás a tus seres amados tres metros bajo tierra… especialmente a ese jefe tuyo que por lo que veo quiere algo contigo. –En cuanto escuché sus palabras, sentí un espantoso escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo… si se atrevía a hacerle algo a Sasuke… yo me moría.

Simplemente ya no pude decir nada, vi como tomó la charola y después de sonreírme salió de la habitación, dejándome encerrada de nuevo, me dejé caer en el suelo y comencé a llorar… estaba perdida, con Sasori era sí o sí no tenía más opción que seguirle el juego y esperar una distracción de su parte.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo, viendo como poco a poco la habitación se volvía más oscura dando a entender que la noche comenzaba a llegar, todo el día había tenido un terrible malestar en el estómago y unos nervios espantosos por culpa del maldito que me tenía encerrada.

Me subí a la cama y me acosté, la cabeza seguía doliéndome y necesitaba dormir un poco, cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida por un rato hasta que sentí unas manos sobre mi brazo acariciándome suavemente… pero por más que quisiese que fuera Sasuke, eso simplemente no podía ser ya que conocía a la perfección su tacto y esas manos definitivamente no eran de él.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me alejé de él cayendo de sentón en el suelo, solté un gritillo al sentir el golpe y después levanté mi vista a Sasori quien se acercaba a mí como si de un lobo hambriento se tratase.

Me sujetó de las manos y me levantó dejándome frente a él, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó de manera salvaje, intenté zafarme pero me era imposible, me tenía bien sujeta, como último escape, mordí su labio con fuerza, sintiendo así un sabor a hierro proveniente de su sangre.

Y de pronto me vi en el suelo, con la mejilla adolorida, me había golpeado, otra vez, llevé mi mano al lugar donde me golpeó y levanté mi vista para verlo acariciando sus labios tratando de parar el sangrado.

-Escúchame bien Sakura… -Me levantó y me acercó a su rostro. –Nunca vas a salir de aquí así que vete olvidando de tu familia y amigos que jamás los volverás a ver. –Me soltó con brusquedad sobre la cama. –Vas a ser mía lo quieras o no. –Se acercó a mí, rompió mi blusa y comenzó a besar mi cuerpo, dejando marcas y mordidas a su paso.

-No Sasori… por favor. –Le rogaba con lágrimas y gritos de horror… el sólo recordar que ya una vez me había violado… me hacía querer morir ahí mismo. –Te lo ruego… no lo hagas. –No podía apartarlo de mí. –Dame tiempo… por favor. –Al escuchar mis palabras, se alejó de mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Tiempo? –Asentí lentamente… más asustada que nunca.

-Dame unos días para… para acostumbrarme… por favor, si de verdad me amas no me hagas esto. –Me levanté alejándome un poco de él.

-Tienes dos semanas… si no cambias de actitud, no tendré piedad. –Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Suspiré sin poder dejar de llorar, entré al baño, abrí el grifo y esperé a que el agua saliera limpia, tomé la blusa que Sasori desgarro y comencé a lavarme, me sentía sucia, quería deshacerme de sus malditas caricias.

Salí de ahí y volví a la cama donde minutos después me quedé dormida, cuando los pocos rayos del sol alumbraron la horrible habitación, me levanté, volví al baño y entré las puertas del espejo encontré un poco de detergente, con todo el asco del mundo, lavé el baño hasta dejarlo un poco decente, lavé mis manos y salí de ahí.

Giré mi vista hacía Sasori que se encontraba frente a mí con unas bolsas y una charola de comida.

Me acerqué a él y tomé la comida sin decir nada, comencé a comer en silencio bajo su atenta mirada.

-Te traje algo de ropa. –Dejó el contenido de las bolsas sobre la cama.

-Gracias. –Miré la ropa, topándome con mucha ropa interior bastante fea, y unos vestidos que más bien parecían blusas.

-Báñate… más tarde regreso.

Se fue de nuevo dejándome sola, dejé la charola vacía sobre la mesita de noche y así como él lo ordenó me di un baño, me puse un vestidito rosa pastel que apenas cubría lo necesario, me senté en la cama y suspiré profundo, aun a pesar de haber lavado el cuarto de baño y haberme bañado, seguía con el asco a todo lo que daba.

No sabía como pero debía salir de ese infierno, sólo esperaba que Sasori cumpliera su promesa de no hacerme daño, debía actuar rápido… de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Pasaron los días y todo seguía igual, Sasori me llevaba comida y trataba de comportarse lo mejor posible aunque… un par de veces se desesperó y me dio unos golpes, yo trataba por todos los medios de no hacerlo enojar, inclusive llegué a aceptar sus besos… unos besos que de solo recordarlos me daban ganas de matarme.

Me encontraba acostada en la cama, durante esos días mis malestares iban y venían, era extraño, nunca me daban tantos ascos como los últimos días, cerré mis ojos… algo no andaba bien en mí, abrí mis ojos rápidamente… ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que estaba en ese lugar…

-No puede ser… -Me senté rápidamente… tenía que salir de ahí.

-Ya pasaron dos semanas mi amor. –Entró Sasori a la habitación, llevaba sólo un pantalón…y yo comencé a temblar.

-Sa… Sasori… yo. –Quise alejarme de él… debía escapar… no solo por mí.

-Ahora… no te me vas a escapar.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, rompió mi vestido y comenzó a besarme, sin ningún tacto ni remordimiento, me dolían sus mordidas y caricias salvajes, mis lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, ese hombre me daba asco y yo estaba más que asustada.

Me quitó mis braguitas de un ágil movimiento y sentí sus manos acariciando aquella zona que sólo tenía un dueño… y simplemente… yo deseaba estar con Sasuke… con el amor de mi vida… que llegase y me apartara de ese maldito que me tenía bajo su cuerpo.

-Sasuke. –Susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos… esperando lo inevitable.

* * *

 **Y bien? dejen sus comentarios, ya saben que todos los leo y los respondo, espero si ganarme uno por lo menos.**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Hola! muchas muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguirlo aunque no me dejen comentarios XD**

 **Gabi: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, y bueno, aquí está lo que tanto esperabas, espero que te guste!**

 **Y sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Dos semanas sin encontrarla, sin saber dónde estaba, buscándola por todas partes, dos malditas semanas en las que me llevaba el diablo por no estar a su lado, por ser un idiota que la dejó sola justo en ese momento, estaba frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo y con el mundo.

Kakashi, un amigo de la familia, que es detective, no había descansado desde el momento en que lo contacté, Naruto y yo, seguimos buscando por la ciudad, esperando encontrar una pista de su paradero, pero simplemente es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Me encontraba en mi departamento, acostado en mi cama, con un vestido de Sakura en mis manos, aún tenía su esencia, olía a ella, ese exquisito aroma que me volvía loco y me hacía extrañarla de una manera que sencillamente no se puede explicar.

Abrí los ojos cuando la puerta de mi recamara se abrió dejando ver a mi hermano, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido con Sakura, regresó para ayudarnos a buscarla y eso, definitivamente, se lo agradecía mucho.

-Sasuke… tienes que comer algo… casi no has comido desde que Sakura desapareció.

-No tengo hambre. –Le respondí abrazando el vestido. –La quiero a ella… aquí.

-Hermano… ya verás que la vamos a encontrar.

-¿Cuándo? –Pregunté en tono molesto. -¿Cuándo ya el maldito la haya golpeado hasta matarla? –Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar en círculos como un león enjaulado. – ¡Ya no puedo estar tranquilo Itachi! ¡Ya no! Siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro… -Y fue en ese instante que ya no pude más, me derrumbé frente a mi hermano, las lágrimas simplemente no paraban de salir, la extrañaba terriblemente y tenía miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado.

-Tranquilo hermano… ella está bien, ya verás que ella va a volver sana y salva. –Me abrazó tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¡Sasuke! –Escuché la voz de Naruto entrando a la habitación. –La puerta estaba abierta… pero eso no importa… Sasuke… Kakashi me llamó, al parecer han visto a Sasori en un pueblo cercano a una hora de aquí. –Habló rápidamente, tomó mis hombros y me sonrió. –Ya casi la encontramos.

Salimos del departamento, nos encontramos con Kakashi en el pueblo que nos había indicado un par de horas atrás, nos separamos para buscar más información, Naruto iba conmigo e Itachi con Kakashi, estuvimos buscando algo de información por horas, pero no sabían respondernos.

Ya cansados de buscar, nos sentamos frente a una tienda, cerré mis ojos y los abrí al sentir como jalaban mi pantalón, giré mi vista topándome con la mirada de un niño de unos ocho años que me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Señor… ¿Quisiera comprarme un dulce? –Me preguntó extendiendo una canasta con diferentes dulces típicos del país.

-¿Por qué estás vendiendo dulces? –Preguntó Naruto revisando la canasta.

-Mi abuelito se encuentra enfermo y tengo que comprar sus medicinas.

-¿Y tus padres? –Pregunté observándolo.

-Murieron… yo me quedé con mi abuelito.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó el Dobe mientras sacaba su billetera.

-Konohamaru… ¿Me comprará algo? –Miró a Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dame toda la canasta. –Le extendió unos billetes grandes.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias señor!

-De nada… oye… quisiera preguntarte algo. –Tomó la foto de Sasori que yo tenía en mi mano. – ¿Has visto a este hombre?

-Creo que sí. –Miró la foto. –Sí si lo he visto… ¿Por qué?

-Lo estamos buscando y es urgente que lo encontremos porque…

-Dime ¿Dónde lo has visto? ¿A dónde se fue? –Pregunté interrumpiendo a Naruto.

-Lo he visto un par de veces en la tienda, comprando víveres y algo de ropa de mujer. –Tomó mi mano y me guío hasta una calle. –Lo he visto ir derecho hasta el bosque por esta calle. –Miré a Naruto… no podía esperar más, iba a buscarla.

-Voy a buscarla… dile a Kakashi lo que el niño nos acaba de decir. –Giré hacia la calle que el niño me había señalado.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke? –Escuché la voz de mi hermano acercándose a nosotros.

-Buscaré a Sakura… Kakashi. –Lo observé. –Dame una pistola.

-¿Estás loco? –Me miró sorprendido. –No iras solo a ninguna parte.

-Yo voy con él. –Se ofreció Naruto, tranquilizando a mi hermano. –El niño te contara todo, nosotros nos adelantaremos, ustedes traigan refuerzos. –Kakashi nos observó a ambos y con resignación me dio su pistola.

-Con cuidado… no se arriesguen, nosotros los alcanzaremos pronto. –Habló cansinamente, nos despedimos y tanto el Dobe como yo salimos corriendo hacia el bosque, mientras Konohamaru les explicaba las cosas a mi hermano y a Kakashi.

Estuvimos corriendo por unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, estábamos algo exhaustos pero yo no me iba a rendir, la encontraría aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida.

-¿Qué haremos si la encontramos? Es decir… no podemos actuar sólo así. –Preguntó Naruto con voz tranquila.

-No lo sé… pero… yo no puedo estar tranquilo… siento algo en el pecho que me dice que algo no está bien… siento que Sakura está en peligro y debo encontrarla antes de que algo le haga ese maldito. –Cerré mi puño con fuerza.

-Te comprendo Sasuke, pero debes estar tranquilo… o podrías empeorar las cosas. –Yo sólo asentí, pero ese sentimiento no desaparecía… sabía que Sakura estaba en peligro y eso no me dejaba en paz.

Seguimos caminando por unos minutos más hasta que Naruto se detuvo abruptamente mirando a un lugar en específico.

-Una cabaña… -Susurró para que sólo yo lo escuchase.

-¿Crees que esté ahí? –Le pregunté mientras nos escondíamos detrás de unos arbustos.

-Es probable. –Me miró cerio pero justo cuando iba a decirme algo más, ambos nos quedamos de piedra al escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente de la cabaña. –Esa voz es de…

-Sakura. –Terminé la frase. –Maldito sea… ¡lo voy a matar! –Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la cabaña.

-Espera Sasuke… no hagas una tontería… puede estar…

-¡Ya basta Naruto! Quiero que en cuanto entremos tomes a Sakura y salgas de aquí con ella… yo entretendré a Sasori.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Sólo hazlo. –Le ordené.

Me miró resignado y asintió después de unos segundos, caminamos hasta la cabaña y entramos sin hacer ruido, era un lugar amplio aunque se veía sucio, giramos la vista hacía una de las habitaciones en el pasillo, se escuchaban golpes y el llanto de Sakura.

Caminé hasta la puerta de esa habitación, tomé el picaporte y sentí una rabia terrible cuando escuché como Sakura gritaba mi nombre con desesperación… fue un grito desgarrador… un grito que, sin lugar a dudas jamás olvidaría.

Abrí la puerta de una patada, sentía mi sangre hervir, miré a la cama, todo fue en cámara lenta para mí, Sakura llorando, tratando de zafarse de las garras del maldito de su exnovio, con un diminuto vestido rasgado, él sobre ella besando sus labios de forma salvaje y sus manos recorriendo ese cuerpo que sólo era mío.

Al darse cuenta de que fue descubierto, se levantó de golpe y nos miró asustado… me lancé sobre él importándome muy poco si estaba armado o no, jamás le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a mi mujer.

Comencé a golpearlo con fuerza, quería matarlo, miré como Naruto tomaba a Sakura en sus brazos, la había cubierto con su camisa, los ojos de ella se toparon con los míos, estaba llorando y se veía asustada, extendió su mano hacia mí, quería zafarse de los brazos de mi amigo pero él no la dejó; salieron de la habitación y fue entonces que sentí un golpe en el estómago.

Caí al suelo y miré a Sasori intentando caminar a la puerta, me levanté lo más rápido que pude, logré alcanzarlo y le lancé un golpe directo en la cara, forcejemos por un buen rato, logré darle unos buenos golpes, aunque yo también recibía de su parte.

Terminamos en la sala, golpeándonos contra los muebles, con los puños cerrados o con cualquier cosa que nos encontrábamos a nuestro paso; ese maldito definitivamente no se iba a librar de mí, estaba sumamente molesto… jamás, en la vida me había enojado tanto.

Sólo lo veía a él, estaba cegado por la furia, y estaba claro que no me iba a detener; de un momento a otro, Sasori tomó una pistola que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, me apuntó el muy cobarde, estaba ensangrentado y ya estaba presionando el gatillo.

No supe cómo ni en qué momento, pero yo levanté la pistola que Kakashi me había prestado, se escuchó un estruendo… dos disparos que se dieron al mismo tiempo… y yo, sentí un fuerte dolor en el vientre… después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

 **Y bien? diganme que si merezco un comentario... u.u espero que les haya gustado, los quiero mucho y nos leemos el martes si todo sale bien jejeje**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Hola! bueno primero que nada, gracias por leer esta historia y por tenerme pasciencia, ha sido muy dificil para mi traerles capitulos nuevos por que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy, con lo prometido, espero les guste.**

 **gabi: Gracias por tu comentario, y bueno ya verás lo que pasa con sasuke y Sakura, espero no me mates jejeje :p**

 **Sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 18.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Todo transcurrió tan rápido, vi como Sasuke se lanzó sobre Sasori y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna, incluso, pude ver un destello rojo en sus ojos, estaba furioso y yo… aún estaba asustada.

Giré mí vista a Naruto que me cubrió con su camisa, me sonrió y susurró un "estarás bien", me tomó en sus brazos y yo miré a Sasuke arriba de Sasori, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mis lágrimas simplemente no paraban de salir, extendí mi mano a él, quería tocarlo, estar a su lado, pero Naruto me lo impidió, quería deshacerme de los brazos de mi amigo, pero era más fuerte que yo.

Me sacó de la casa, cargándome como si fuera un costal de papas, yo estaba desesperada, simplemente, no podía dejar a Sasuke solo con Sasori que estaba armado.

-¡Suéltame Naruto! –Le grité tratando de zafarme.

-¡Discúlpame pero no! Sasuke me pidió que te sacara de aquí me hizo jurarlo y eso es lo que voy a hacer. –Me apretó con fuerza para no dejarme libre.

-¡Lo va a matar! –Grité llorando.

-¡Sakura ya basta! –Me gritó en tono molesto… él también estaba preocupado. –Sasuke va a estar bien… él no es débil, verás que saldrá de esto.

-Naruto. –Dejé de forcejear, él tenía razón, Sasuke era un hombre fuerte y no se dejaría vencer.

Después de unos minutos, dos patrullas y una ambulancia se acercaron a nosotros, al parecer iban en dirección a la cabaña de Sasori, una de las patrullas se detuvo frente a nosotros y bajó Itachi, corrió hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Sakura, gracias al cielo que estás bien. –Me miró tratando de ver si algo andaba mal conmigo. -¿Y Sasuke? –Preguntó al ver que no se encontraba con nosotros.

-Está en la cabaña… con Sasori. –Respondió Naruto.

-¿Qué?... Sakura quédate con el oficial. –Me ordenó Itachi que salió corriendo hacia la cabaña seguido de Naruto, que al ver que me encontraba en buenas manos decidió seguirlo.

El oficial me obligó a sentarme en la ambulancia para ser atendida por los paramédicos, sólo habíamos avanzado unos metros lejos de la cabaña por lo que no tardarían en llegar a ella.

Cerré mis ojos un poco preocupada por Sasuke, tenía miedo de que algo le fuese a pasar, el paramédico revisó mi estado, me encontraba bien, sólo con unos golpes que gracias al cielo no eran graves.

-Está bien, no se preocupe. –Me sonrió el paramédico.

-Gracias.

-De todos modos, es mejor llevarla al hospital para que le hagan un chequeo de todo. –Me explicó con calma.

-De acuerdo. –Pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo… no se necesitaba ser genio para darse cuenta de que habían sido disparos, palidecí al instante.

Me aparté del paramédico y corrí hasta la cabaña, el camino me pareció eterno hasta que llegué, entré sin pensarlo dos veces y me topé con la peor escena que podía ver.

La cabaña estaba destrozada por dentro, los muebles regados por todos lados, junto a la chimenea se encontraba Sasori, ensangrentado e inconsciente, giré mi vista a Itachi y Naruto quienes trataban por todos los medios de despertar a Sasuke… corrí hasta donde yacía, en el piso, con sus ojos cerrados y una bala en el abdomen.

-¡Sasuke! –Quise acercarme pero Naruto me tomó en brazos apartándome de él. -¡Suéltame! –Le golpeé el pecho tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-No Sakura, los paramédicos lo van a atender. –Me hizo mirar a los mencionados que entraron corriendo con una camilla y todo lo necesario para atender a Sasuke y a Sasori.

-Salgamos de aquí. –Me llevó afuera, estaba muy alterada por lo que uno de los paramédicos me suministró un calmante que a los pocos segundos me hizo quedarme dormida en brazos de Naruto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, abrí los ojos con pesadez, giré mi vista topándome con la de Naruto quien me abrazaba con dulzura.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke? –Le pregunté mientras sentía como él me besaba la frente.

-Lo están trasladando al hospital más cercano… Itachi va con él.

-¿Estará bien? –Le pregunté con ojos llorosos.

-Espero que sí… el balazo… dio en un lugar muy delicado. –Me respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo… sabía que no se sentía así.

Miré por la ventana, íbamos en una de las patrullas entrando a la ciudad, giré mi vista al frente y observé la ambulancia, iba a toda prisa con la sirena encendida, allí iba Sasuke… mal herido, no pude evitar llorar y lanzarme a los brazos de mi amigo que se encontraba a mi lado.

Al llegar al hospital, corrimos detrás de los paramédicos y las dos camillas que llevaban, una Sasuke y la otra Sasori, entraron directamente a quirófano dejándonos a Itachi, a Naruto y a mí en la sala de emergencias.

-Ambos están mal heridos… muy graves. –Habló Itachi acercándose a mí. –Sé cómo te sientes Sakura. –Me miró con ojos llorosos. –Es mi hermano… y lo amo, no quiero que le pase nada. –Me abrazó y pude escuchar ligeros sollozos mezclados con los míos.

-Señorita. –Escuché la voz de una mujer.

-¿Sí? –Me alejé de Itachi y la miré, era una enfermera.

-Me dijeron que debía hacerle un chequeo, sígame por favor. –Me sonrió.

-Claro. –La seguí por un pasillo hasta llegar a uno de los tantos consultorios.

-Aquí la atenderá la doctora. –Me dijo dejándome pasar.

-Gracias. –Entré topándome con la doctora, me sonrió y caminó hasta mí.

-Uno de los paramédicos me explicó la situación, así que la revisaré para aclarar cualquier duda y estar seguras de que está en perfecto estado. –Caminó hasta una camilla en donde me hizo sentarme. – ¿Te duele algo?

-No… bueno sólo los golpes pero creo que no es nada grave. –Comenzó a revisarme.

-Dios mío… ese hombre es un salvaje… mira nada más como te dejó. –Revisó las marcas que me había dejado. –Menos mal que no es nada grave… en unos días desaparecerán, no te preocupes.

-Gracias. –Me cubrí con la camisa de Naruto. –Doctora… quisiera que me hiciera un examen más… extenso.

-Claro que sí. –Me miró sorprendida. –Veamos… ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo más?

-No… en realidad no, gracias al cielo no pudo llegar a más. –Recordé que por eso Sasuke estaba siendo intervenido. –Es sólo que… estas dos semanas me he sentido extraña… y no era precisamente por el secuestro.

-Entiendo. –Me sonrió de nuevo y me hizo recostarme otra vez en la camilla.

Me acomodé y abrí mis piernas para dejarla checar todo lo que debía checar, y después de unos minutos, se apartó de mí con una sonrisa en sus labios, se quitó los guantes y me ayudó a sentarme.

-Bien… -Hizo una pausa.

-Sakura. –Respondí nerviosa.

-Bien Sakura… creo que tus sospechas son ciertas… estás embarazada, tienes aproximadamente 5 semanas.

-Gracias. –Comencé a llorar, estaba feliz por la noticia, pero aun a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de preocuparme por Sasuke.

-Uno de los hombres que acaban de entrar a quirófano es el padre ¿Cierto? –Asentí. –Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, y este pequeño va a estar con su padre, estoy segura de que no van a dejar que muera… te lo prometo.

-Muchas gracias doctora. –La abracé y después de recibir unas indicaciones salí del consultorio y volví a donde Naruto e Itachi se encontraban.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó mi amigo.

-Sí… ¿Cómo está Hinata? –Pregunté al recordar lo que le había pasado cuando Sasori me secuestró. –Ella está bien, está en casa reposando… tiene que hacerlo en su estado.

-¿Qué estado? –Preguntó esta vez Itachi.

-Esta… embarazada. –Se sonrojó.

-¿De verdad? Pues muchas felicidades. –Abracé a mi amigo, y después Itachi lo felicitó.

-Muchas gracias chicos, pero lo más importante ahora es que Sasuke salga de esto.

-Ya verán que Sasuke se recuperará. –Habló Itachi.

Pasamos horas interminables en ese hospital, los doctores iban y venían al igual que las enfermeras y pacientes que llegaban al lugar, mi desesperación iba creciendo, quería ver a Sasuke saber que se encontraba bien, fuera de peligro pero nadie nos decía nada.

Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que entraron a quirófano, y los doctores simplemente no salían a decirnos lo que estaba pasando.

Cerré mis ojos, recargándome en Naruto, estaba cansada y mi bebe necesitaba que yo estuviese fuerte, creo que me quedé dormida después de un rato porque a lo lejos escuché la voz de un hombre saludándonos.

-Buenas noches. –Saludó un doctor.

-Doctor… ¿cómo está mi hermano? –Preguntó Itachi, me levanté algo adormecida dándome cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

-Bueno pues… -El doctor hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras correctas.

En ese momento mi sueño volvió a mi mente, de nuevo… sentía que no podía salvarlo, que otra vez el amor de mi vida se había alejado de mí…

-Lo lamento. –Respondió el doctor en tono serio… y yo simplemente no pude evitar llorar… de nuevo.

* * *

 **Y bien? espero que no me quieran matar por dejarlo así, los quiero mucho y no dejen de comentar, espero que les haya gustado.**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Hola! sé que tardé dos semanas en subir pero... de verdad no tuve tiempo, y no me gusta dejarlos así tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre, muchas gracias a sus comentarios y su paciencia.**

 **Gabi: Tranquila, ya está aquí la conti y no odies a los pobres doctores que nomas no salvan a sasuke.**

 **kokonut: si lo lamenta, pero ya verás de que se trata, gracias por comentar y bienvenida :)**

 **Yessenia: bueno pues no llores, tienes que seguir leyendolo :p**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 19

POV Sakura.

Me dejé caer a la silla detrás de mí, Naruto se acercó y me abrazó tratando de consolarme, Itachi por su parte se quedó de pie esperando una explicación por parte del doctor.

-¿Entonces mi hermano? –Itachi simplemente no podía pronunciar lo que estaba pensando.

-La operación, salió bien pero… -Hizo una pausa. –La verdad es que, está muy grave, la bala se alojó en un lugar muy delicado lo cual hizo que perdiera mucha sangre, les soy muy sincero… no creo que pase de esta noche… de verdad lo siento, pero ya no depende de nosotros sino de él.

-Sasuke… -Susurró Itachi dejándose caer a mi lado. –Mi madre se va a morir de tristeza.

-¿Podemos verlo? –Preguntó esta vez Naruto.

-Sí, pero pueden pasar sólo de uno en uno.

-Gracias. –Nos pusimos de pie y seguimos al doctor hasta llegar a terapia intensiva.

Mi piel se erizó al llegar a la habitación que tenía una ventana dejándonos ver a Sasuke a través de ella, me partió el corazón verlo en ese estado, se encontraba pálido y tenía múltiples golpes en el rostro, su cabello enmarañado y todos los cables que lo conectaban a las maquinas que lo mantenían con vida y monitoreándolo, sus hermosos ojos negros estaban cerrados, durmiendo, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-¿Quién pasará primero? –Preguntó una enfermera que llevaba consigo una bata azul, cubre boca y gorro para el cabello.

-Sakura, creo que debes ir tú. –Habló Itachi fingiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pero Itachi yo…

-No te preocupes, yo… debo contarle a Konan.

-¿Y Mikoto ya lo sabe? –Preguntó Naruto.

-No… pero creo que debo decirle lo que está pasando… sólo espero que resista la noticia, después de la muerte de mi padre, el saber lo de Sasuke le va a afectar aun más.

-Entonces Sakura, entra tú. –Me pidió Naruto.

-De… de acuerdo.

Caminé hacia la enfermera que ya se encontraba junto a la puerta, me ayudó a ponerme la bata y lo demás, me dio unas instrucciones y después entré a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me acerqué a Sasuke temerosa, con un terrible nudo en la garganta, el verlo de cerca me hizo romper en llanto, me senté a su lado y acaricié su rostro.

-Sasuke… mi amor. –Susurré tratando de contener mis lágrimas. –Tienes que recuperarte… no me dejes sola, te lo suplico… no ahora. –Besé su frente. –No ahora que te necesito más que nunca. –Tomé su meno y la besé para después colocarla sobre mi mejilla. –Sasuke… tú eres muy fuerte y sé que esto no te puede vencer… si tú me dejas yo… me muero contigo… no puedes dejarme… tú… tú debes… debes conocer a tu hijo… vas a ser papá Sasuke te lo ruego… no me dejes. –El llanto se hizo más evidente y recargué mi rostro sobre su pecho, no podía dejar de llorar, el simple hecho de saber que tal vez jamás volvería a escuchar su voz, a sentir sus manos y sus caricias, el ver su mirada… simplemente me mataba en vida.

De pronto, el electrocardiógrafo comenzó a hacer un sonido extraño, me levanté y observé la pantallita del mismo, y no se necesitaba ser doctor para darse cuenta de que sus latidos comenzaban a ser más lentos y que su vida se estaba alejando cada segundo que pasaba.

Entré en pánico y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los doctores y enfermeras entraron a la habitación sacándome de ahí y diciendo cosas que yo no entendí.

Cuando llegué afuera, Itachi me abrazó mientras observábamos con horror lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación, y para mí transcurrió todo en cámara lenta, en la pantalla del electrocardiógrafo sólo se podían observar líneas rectas… ningún latido.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando giré mi vista a Sasuke, los doctores habían roto su bata y comenzaban con el proceso de resucitación, uno de ellos presionaba su pecho con las manos, se alejaban de él y otro doctor utilizaba el desfibrilador mientras que Sasuke se sacudía con cada descarga… y lo volvían a repetir todo tratando de salvar su vida.

POV Sasuke.

Lo último que recordaba era el dolor en mi abdomen después de la pelea con Sasori, no recordaba nada más después de eso, sentía mi cuerpo liviano y el dolor había desaparecido completamente.

Abrí mis ojos topándome con una bruma que poco a poco se iba disolviendo dejando ver un paisaje que jamás había visto.

Me encontraba en medio de un sendero de arena fina que conducía al mar, giré mi vista a los lados observando el césped que se extendía por todo el lugar, había unos cuantos arboles grandes y frondosos mientras que el cielo se miraba tan claro con unas blancas nubes; observé con detenimiento mi ropa, llevaba un pantalón blanco al igual que la camisa e iba descalzo también.

Caminé por el sendero por un rato, sintiendo que cada paso que daba, me hacía más liviano, levanté la mirada observando como del mar un hombre se acercaba a mí, iba vestido igual que yo pero su rostro aún no lo podía ver debido a lo lejos que se encontraba.

Conforme el hombre se acercaba, sus rasgos y facciones se hacían más visibles, su piel era un poco más morena que la mía, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color… abrí mis ojos al máximo al darme cuenta de quién era el que se aceraba a mí con paso lento.

-Papá. –Susurré al reconocerlo. –Levantó la vista y me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sasuke… no esperé verte aquí tan pronto. –Quedó a solo dos pasos de mí.

-¿En dónde estamos? –Pregunté.

-No deberías estar aquí… al menos no ahora.

-¿Estoy muerto? –Pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

-Eres todo un hombre hecho y derecho hijo… estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –Me sonrió.

-¿De verdad lo estás? –Mi padre jamás me había dicho eso, siempre para él sólo era Itachi.

-Siempre lo estuve… sé que no fui un buen padre para ti… fui demasiado exigente y sé que te hice sentir mal muchas veces… pero eres mi orgullo y sé que jamás me decepcionaras.

-No sabes… cuanto deseé que me dijeras esto. –Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Hijo… te amo aunque nunca te lo dije, estoy aquí porque tienes que volver.

-Yo… no quiero volver papá… aquí me siento tranquilo, no siento dolor y puedo estar contigo.

-No Sasuke… debes volver, tu madre se pondrá muy triste si no vuelves… tu hermano, Naruto…

-Ellos pueden seguir sin mí papá.

-¿Y esa chica? ¿Sakura?

-¿Sakura? ¿Cómo la conoces? –Pregunté realmente sorprendido.

-Siempre estoy a tu lado… Sasuke, ella te necesita.

-Yo…

-Debes volver a su lado, está preocupada y… -Hizo una pausa, buscando como decirme algo más.

-¿Y qué papá?

-Tu hija te necesita.

-¿Mi… hija? Quieres decir que…

-Sí, esa muchacha tendrá a mi nieta.

-Entonces yo…

-Te están esperando. –Lo abracé con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho.

-Gracias papá… ¿Estarás bien?

-Aquí los esperaré a todos cuando sea su tiempo.

-Te amo papá.

-Cuida a tu madre y dile que la amo.

-Lo haré.

-Y cuida de mi nieta… porque va a ser niña. –Asentí con una sonrisa, mi padre tenía razón, Sakura me necesitaba y también mi hija.

De pronto, todo se nubló, escuchaba sonidos extraños y voces, quería abrir los ojos pero estaban pesados, mi cuerpo dolía… bastante.

-Tiene pulso doctor. –Escuché la voz de una mujer.

-Bien, lo tenemos… -Un hombre habló esta vez. –Bien hecho muchacho. –Sentí una palmada en el hombro. -Revisemos que todo esté bien, hay que seguir monitoreándolo… es mejor que nadie entré a la habitación, tenemos que dejar que descanse. –Dio unas órdenes y después de eso volví a dormir.

* * *

 **Y bien? no olviden comentar y matarme :p**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Hola! y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capitulo 20, espero que les guste y lo disfruten también, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios de verdad me ayudan mucho.**

 **SabakuNoSakura: Hola! bienvenida a este humilde fic, espero que sea de tu agrado y lo sigas leyendo hasta el final, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, y bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **kokonut: No te espantes jejeje, ya verás que este capitulo te pondrá muuy feliz :)**

 **gabi: menos mal que no te dio un paro sino que hago sin una de mis lectoras? tranquila, ya verás lo que pasa y esté capi te pondrá muy feliz lo prometo!**

 **Y sin más que agregar disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Estaba más tranquila después de que los médicos nos explicaran la situación de Sasuke, al escuchar la frase "Él no quiere rendirse" me alegró porque me daba la garantía de que estaba luchando por su vida.

Era más de media noche, y ninguno de los tres habíamos dormido nada, miré a Naruto, estaba bostezando y se veía bastante cansado, después miré a Itachi que poco a poco cerraba sus ojos dejándose guiar por el sueño.

Y yo, lo que hice fue levantarme y colocarme frente a la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke para verlo, no había despertado ni había mostrado signos de querer hacerlo al menos no aún, cerré mis ojos con cansancio y los abrí de golpe al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro, me giré rápidamente para darme cuenta de que era Naruto quien me sonreía con suavidad.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa para que descanses? –Me preguntó en un susurro para no despertar a Itachi que ya había caído rendido.

-No… quiero estar con Sasuke.

-De acuerdo… -Hizo una pausa mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza. -¿Segura?

-Sí. –Respondí sin entender.

-Bueno… entonces yo me voy, descansaré un poco y además voy a ver si no necesita nada mi esposa. –Me sonrió.

-Está bien, no te preocupes Naruto, cualquier cosa Itachi te llamará.

-Cuídate Sakura, mañana regreso. –Me abrazó.

-Sí, lo sé… nunca dejarías a un amigo solo.

-Y mucho menos al Teme… es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Lo sé y él también te quiere mucho.

-Es imposible que no me quiera. –Rio. –A mí todos me aman. –Sacó la lengua de forma juguetona.

-Ya vete a dormir. –Lo corrí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bien… hasta mañana. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

Pasaron las horas y yo sin dormir un poco, me sentaba, me levantaba, caminaba, me recargaba en la pared, checaba a Sasuke desde la ventana y volvía a hacer lo mismo, no podía descansar, me sentía cansada, pero simplemente no quería dejar de vigilar a Sasuke.

Me senté, observé el reloj del pasillo, marcaba las 5:45 de la mañana, suspiré cansada y giré mi rostro a Itachi que seguía dormido, se despertó un par de veces en la madrugada pero volvía a caer ante Morfeo.

-Hola Sakura. –Escuché una voz conocida para mí, levanté la vista y me topé con los ojos azules de Ino quien me sonreía amenamente. –Me alegra que estés bien.

-Ino. –Respondí poniéndome de pie y abrazándola con fuerza. –Que gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Naruto me contó lo que pasó y me dijo que estaban aquí.

-Naruto siempre tan comunicativo. –Le sonreí.

-Sí, lo sé… y veo que estás muy bien acompañada. –Miró a Itachi y se mordió los labios. –Lástima que está casado y tendrá a su bebe pronto.

-Que pervertida eres.

-Bueno ya no importa. –Abrió la bolsa de plástico que llevaba en sus manos. –Te traje esta ropa, Naruto me dijo que solo traías su camisa. –Me miró atentamente. –Que lindas piernas. –Bajé la mirada a mis piernas… de verdad había olvidado que solo llevaba puesta la camisa de Naruto.

-Yo… había olvidado por completo que estoy casi desnuda. –Me sonrojé al máximo dándome cuenta de por qué Naruto me había dicho que si estaba segura de quedarme ahí.

-Ten. –Me extendió un pantalón de mezclilla y me lo puse enseguida. –Y unos zapatos. –Los tomé y fue entonces que me sentí protegida. –Fui a tu casa, y limpié un poco, así que te traje esto para que te vistieras decentemente.

-Muchas gracias Ino… no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

-Bueno… yo solo espero que tu jefe no se enteré que pasaste la noche al lado de su hermoso hermano casi desnuda sino entonces sí se nos muere de coraje.

-No digas eso. –Me sonrojé aún más. –A mí lo único que me importaba era Sasuke… así que me olvidé por completo de la ropa.

-Sí, me di cuenta de ello… deberías ir a descansar un poco.

-No… no quiero dejar a Sasuke solo.

-Sakura… Sasuke no va a estar solo… yo me quedaré aquí hasta que Naruto regrese.

-Pero… es que yo…

-Ino tiene razón. –Habló Itachi poniéndose de pie mientras bostezaba.

-Lo que pasa es que… tengo miedo de estar sola en casa. –Respondí sinceramente.

-Bueno, entonces que Itachi te acompañe, así se dan un baño y comen algo y tú… -Me señaló acusadoramente. –Duermes un poco que esas ojeras se ven terribles.

-¿Tu puedes cuidar de Sasuke? –Preguntó Itachi.

-Sí, por eso no se preocupen, Naruto vendrá más tarde antes de que yo valla a trabajar.

-Bien… ¿Qué dices Sakura? –Me cuestionó mi cuñado.

-De acuerdo… después de todo necesito un buen baño…

-Entonces vamos.

Nos despedimos de Ino y nos dirigimos a mi casa, durante el trayecto en el taxi, ninguno de los dijo nada, era un silencio cómodo y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me di cuenta de que efectivamente Ino había limpiado.

-Puedes darte un baño en lo que preparo el desayuno… ¿Tienes hambre? –Me preguntó.

-Un poco.

-Bien y… ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Pues… se me antojan unos hotcakes. –Y era verdad… se me antojaban con mucha miel y mantequilla.

-De acuerdo cuñadita, le haré unos para que desayuné rico.

-Gracias Itachi.

Busqué algo de ropa y después me di una rica y relajante ducha, me vestí con unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca de manga corta, dejé mi cabello suelto y me maquille solo un poco para que las ojeras no se notaran tanto.

Me dirigí a la cocina y ya Itachi me tenía servido un plato de ese delicioso manjar, y como era de esperarse devoré los hotcakes, mientras Itachi me miraba sorprendido.

-De verdad que no comiste bien estas dos semanas. –Me dijo en tono de broma.

-La verdad, comí mucha fruta que era lo que Sasori me daba…

-Ya veo… ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno es que… no sé, te noto un tanto diferente… bueno, estás un poco demacrada y ojerosa, pero hay algo que te hace ver… ¿cómo decirlo? Radiante.

-¿Radiante? Pues no sé a qué te refieres.

-Tal vez sea mi imaginación.

-Sí… eso debe ser. –Respondí nerviosa. Me moría por decirle al mundo que tendría a un mini Sasuke pero… era mejor que el mismo Sasuke lo supera primero, sólo esperaba que reaccionara antes de que naciera el pequeño bebe.

Después de una plática amena, me quedé profundamente dormida, no sé cuánto pasó pero me sentía mil veces más recuperada, abrí mis ojos con pereza y me topé con los ojos negros de Itachi.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste. –Me extendió un plato con un pedazo de pizza.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Serán las 7 de la tarde.

-¿De verdad? Creo que dormí mucho.

-Sí, creo que si estabas muy cansada. –Comí de la pizza.

-¿Hay noticias de Sasuke?

-No, Naruto me llamó para decirme que estaba cuidándolo.

-Ya veo.

-Debo ir al aeropuerto.

-¿Al aeropuerto? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, mi madre llegará en una hora… viene a ver a Sasuke.

-Entiendo… ¿puedes dejarme en el hospital entonces?

-Claro que sí, termina de comer y luego nos vamos.

Y así fue, Juugo fue por nosotros y me dejaron en el hospital, miré en la sala de espera y me topé con Naruto quien se dirigía a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te vez mejor que anoche. –Me abrazó.

-Sí… me siento mejor.

-Me da gusto, por cierto… te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunté emocionada.

-Mira detrás de ti. –Me señaló un lugar a mis espaldas.

Giré mi vista topándome con una muy grata y hermosa sorpresa, mis padres se encontraban frente a mí, me miraban con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, corrí hasta ellos y los abracé con fuerza mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-Hija… no sabes cuánto te extrañamos. –Escuché la voz de mi padre.

-Yo también los extrañé mucho.

-Mira nada más como te dejó ese maldito. –Mi madre acarició el moretón en mi mejilla.

-Descuida mamá, estoy bien.

-Lo sé hija. –Me miró atentamente a los ojos… se dio cuenta. –Hija tú…

-Después te cuento. –Le sonreí, para después abrazarlos de nuevo.

Los había extrañado tanto y Naruto fue el que se encargó de llevarlos a mi lado, eso siempre se lo agradecería, jamás iba a olvidar lo que hizo por mí desde un principio.

Pasamos un largo rato platicando y poniéndonos al corriente en nuestras vidas, los doctores iban y venían sin noticias para nosotros, pero llegó uno, justo el que había estado cuando Sasuke casi moría.

-¿Usted es Sakura Haruno? –Me preguntó directamente.

-Si… soy yo… ¿Pasa algo con Sasuke?

-Él… desea verla, hace un momento despertó.

Y esas palabras para mí fueron como una chispa que incendió mi corazón, había reaccionado y la primera persona a la que quería ver era a mí, sonreí y abracé a Naruto, y después a mis padres.

Seguí al doctor hasta la habitación a la que acaban de trasladar a mi jefe, abrí la puerta y por fin, pude ver esos hermosos ojos negros, y su sonrisa tan perfecta en su rostro.

* * *

 **Y bien? díganme si les gustó y no olviden dejar su comentario, muchas gracias por leerlo y nos leemos pronto!**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Hola! les pido mil y un disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero como ya saben he tenido problemas familiares con mi abuelito y además la escuela así que... lo siento!.**

 **Les agradezco también la paciencia y sus lindos comentarios que me han ayudado hasta ahora... bueno ya sólo me queda decirles que el final se acerca, sólo dos capítulos más después de este... gracias por leerla y seguirla.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Flor Loveanime: Gracias por leerla y bienvenida, me alegra que te guste y espero que la leas hasta el final y que me hagas saber que te parece.**

 **Hadavenenosa: Gracias por tu comentario, pero... si me explicaras mejor sería perfecto ¿no? de todos modos espero que te guste.**

 **SabakuNoSakura: Gracias! que lindo que te haya gustado, y bienvenida a esta historia, aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten este capítulo, los quiero mucho!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Me sentía dolorido y cansado, abrí mis ojos observando la blanca habitación en la que me encontraba, giré mi vista mirando cada detalle de la misma, miré a la joven enfermera que se encontraba revisando los aparatos que a los que encontraba conectado, ella se giró hacia mí y con un muy apreciable sonrojo, se colocó a mi lado.

-¡Ya despertó! Enseguida le avisaré al doctor. –Salió de la habitación y volvió después de unos segundos con el doctor, justo como ella lo había dicho.

-¿Cómo se siente? –Me preguntó él mientras me examinaba.

-Cansado… me duele el cuerpo. –Vi como la enfermera volvía a sonrojarse con mi comentario.

-Bueno, era de esperarse después del estado en el que llegó. –Terminó de revisarme. –Me alegra que haya despertado, su novia estaba muy asustada.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Una doctora la examinó, ella está bien no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. –Me sentí tranquilo al escucharlo.

-Quisiera verla por favor… Sakura, se llama Sakura.

-Enseguida la llamó, y le recomiendo que no se esfuerce mucho, debe descansar. –Yo sólo asentí, miré de nuevo a la enfermera y le sonreí provocando que saliera corriendo de la habitación… no había perdido el toque después de todo.

El doctor salió y me quedé sólo en la habitación, pasaron los minutos y yo con mucho esfuerzo me senté, ya me había cansado de estar acostado, escuché la puerta abrirse y levanté mi vista hacia la persona frente a mí, la había extrañado tanto.

Se veía más delgada que de costumbre, un poco pálida y ojerosa, aunque… pude notar un brillo especial en sus ojos, le sonreí a lo cual ella reaccionó ya que se había quedado viéndome por unos segundos sin hacer o decir nada.

Para mí fue como en cámara lenta todo lo que ocurrió, de una mirada de asombro al ver mi sonrisa, pasó a una cara de felicidad, para después llorar y correr hacia mí abrazándome con todo el cuidado que pudo tener para no lastimarme tanto ya que… sorpresivamente tenía mucha fuerza.

-Estaba muy preocupada. –Me dijo llorando sin apartar su rostro de mi cuello.

-Lamento haberte preocupado. –Respondí al abrazo con mucho esfuerzo.

-Estuviste muerto unos minutos Sasuke… si tú no hubieses vuelto…yo… yo no sé qué hubiera hecho.

-Tranquila… ya estoy aquí… no te preocupes más… ya verás que unos días estaré completamente bien.

-Sasuke… -Se alejó un poco de mí para mirarme a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? –Si bien yo ya sabía ese lindo secreto, quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-Tu… tu mamá viene en camino. –Bien… eso no lo esperaba.

-Mi… ¿Mamá?

-Itachi la tuvo al tanto de todo y en cuanto supo de que estabas muy grave no lo dudo y tomó el primer vuelo para venir a verte… tu hermano fue por ella al aeropuerto.

-Creo que también a ella le debo una disculpa.

-Sí… no nada bonito que te tengan con el Jesús en la boca. –Me sonrió para después acariciarme el rostro.

-¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme? –Toqué con cuidado el moretón de su mejilla.

-Naruto trajo a mis padres… ellos están en la sala de espera. –Se miraba emocionada.

-Me alegro… por fin nadie los va a separar de nuevo… por cierto… ¿Qué pasó con Sasori?

-Él… murió en la ambulancia. –Suspiró cansadamente. –Ya no podrá dañarnos más.

-¿Alguna otra noticia? –La vi sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

-Yo… bueno es que… si hay una noticia más… pero…

-¿Pero? Sólo dilo Sakura.

-Bueno pues verás yo… tú… pues…

-¡Hijo mío! –Sakura fue interrumpida por una voz perfectamente conocida por mí. –Estaba tan preocupada, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? Dime que quieres que haga. –Me examinaba con un poco de brusquedad… bueno eso era obvio de una maravillosa madre como ella.

-Mamá… estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro hijo?

-Sí… estoy un poco dolorido pero estoy bien.

-Si hubiera pasado algo… yo no sé qué hubiese hecho.

-Ya pasó… -Miré a Sakura quien nos miraba entre sorprendida y nerviosa. –Mamá… quiero presentarte a Sakura. –Extendí mi brazo hasta ella para acercarla a nosotros. –Mi novia.

-He oído mucho hablar de ti. –Le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. –Eres más bonita de lo que esperaba, ahora entiendo por qué mi hijo hizo tantas tonterías con tal de salvarte.

-Su hijo es un hombre sin igual señora… por eso lo amo.

-Lo sé… pero dime Mikoto, no me hagas sentir tan vieja.

-Pero si se ve muy joven, su hijo es idéntico a usted Mikoto.

-Menos más que heredó mi belleza. –Ambas rieron alegres… era la primera vez que mi madre aceptaba de buenas a primeras una novia mía.

-Creo que los dejo, voy un rato con mis padres, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar. –Se despidió Sakura con un beso en mi mejilla y una sonrisa dedicada a mi madre.

Salió de la habitación dejándonos a mi mamá y a mí solos, hace mucho tiempo que no la miraba, no cambiaba en nada, su cabello negro y largo seguía tan reluciente como siempre, su cuerpo esbelto y su rostro tranquilo seguían igual.

-Se ve que es una buena muchacha.

-Lo es mamá.

-Espero que con ella si sientes cabeza de verdad… y espero que no salga como la tipa esa pelos de zanahoria con la que te casaste antes. –Sí… mi madre odiaba a Karin.

-Ella es diferente, es como si la conociera de toda la vida, con ella puedo ser yo mismo y olvidarme de todo… tal vez la conocí en otra vida.

-Los milagros ocurren hijo. –Me acarició el cabello.

-Mamá… papá te manda un beso. –Detuvo su caricia y me miró sorprendida.

-¿Tú papá?

-Estuve muerto por unos minutos, era un lugar… muy tranquilo, lleno de paz y la verdad yo no quería volver, me sentía muy bien ahí. –Ella dejó caer una lágrima, la cual limpié rápidamente. –Vi a papá, me dijo que siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí y me pidió que te cuidara, te ama y no quiere verte hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Tú siempre fuiste su orgullo, aunque nunca lo demostró… ¿Lo viste bien?

-Está feliz.

-Eso me deja más tranquila.

Y así continuamos hablando por un buen rato, hasta que él doctor volvió para mantenerme en observación, y después cambiarme a una habitación más cómoda para que pudieran entrar más personas a verme… contando claro está al tonto de mi mejor amigo.

-¡No te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba Teme! Y la pobre se Sakura… no ha dormido ni comido bien… además de… -Hizo una pausa cerrando su boca de golpe.

-¿Además de qué? –Le pregunté confuso… ¿Acaso él sabía del embarazo?

-No… nada, olvídalo. –Estaba nervioso… eso no era normal en él.

-Habla. –Le ordené.

-Bueno… es que… desde que llegó al hospital… se la pasó solo con mi camisa puesta… hasta ayer en la mañana que Ino le trajo algo de ropa. –Bien… esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso…

-¿Quieres decir que Sakura se pasó más de un día sólo con una camisa cubriendo su cuerpo? –Naruto asintió. -¿Quién la vio? –No me agradaba para nada que otros hombres la vieran como sólo yo podía hacerlo.

-Pues… algunos doctores… enfermeros… Itachi y yo. –Tragó saliva al ver mi expresión.

-Más te vale que olvides que lo que viste… y también Itachi.

-Me alegra que ya estés bien hermanito. –Habló mi hermano mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Sólo esperen a que pueda levantarme de esta cama.

-Tranquilo tonto hermano menor, Sakura está bien, estaba protegida y en ningún momento la dejamos sola, es más hasta yo la llevé a casa para que se diera un baño y durmiera un poco… por cierto, su cama es muy cómoda. –Sonrió provocando que la sangre me hirviera.

-Ahora sí te mato. –Traté de levantarme.

-Vuelve a acostarte Sasuke. –Escuché la voz Sakura, giré mí vista a ella quien venía entrando, su cabello estaba húmedo y llevaba una playera negra con un pantalón deslavado, se veía hermosa y un poco menos ojerosa, bueno era de esperarse ya que habían pasado cuatro días desde que desperté. –Obedece. –Me ordenó a lo cual obedecí mandándole una mirada asesina a mi hermano. –Itachi deja de molestarlo.

-Es que no pude evitarlo cuñadita.

-Pues trata de hacerlo. –Se acercó a mí y besó mi frente. -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mejor… aunque es una lástima que lo primero que vi fue al Dobe.

-Te escuché. –Mencionó mi tonto amigo.

-Pues no me importa. –Le respondí con burla.

-Sakura… Sasuke me hace bulling. –Me acusó el muy chismoso.

-Cállate chismoso llorón.

-¡Ya basta los dos! Parecen niños chiquitos… y tú Sasuke, no le hagas bulling. –Rodé los ojos cansinamente, me sentía mucho mejor… hasta ánimos tenía de pelear con Naruto. –Gracias por quedarte a cuidarlo Naruto.

-De nada Sakura, es mi mejor amigo, aunque… es un malagradecido.

-Puedes irte a descansar.

-Sí, bueno, te veo luego Teme. –Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo vengo a despedirme hermanito. –Llamó mi atención Itachi.

-¿Despedirte?

-Sí, tengo que volver con Konan… entró en labor de parto… el vuelo salé en una hora.

-¿De verdad? Mucha suerte, y le das un beso a mi sobrino.

-Lo haré, gracias… Sakura, te lo encargo.

-No te preocupes, lo cuidaré que no haga tonterías.

-Por cierto, mamá no tarda, fue al tocador.

-¿Va contigo?

-Sí… quiere ver a su nieto.

-Me parece bien. –Le sonreí justo cuando mi mamá entró a la habitación.

-Hijo… prométeme que te cuidaras. –Me abrazó.

-Lo prometo.

-Volveré en unos días para ver como sigues ¿De acuerdo?

-Como tú digas mamá. –Besó mi mejilla y luego se giró a Sakura.

-Cuídalo por favor. –La abrazó.

-Descuide Mikoto, yo lo cuidaré. –Le respondió con un abrazo y después de un rato, se fueron dejándonos solos.

-Bien… ahora sí me dirás lo que tenías que decirme. –Por muchas razones no habíamos podido retomar la plática pendiente.

-Bueno pues… no sé cómo lo tomarás. –Respondió sonrojándose un poco.

-Sólo dilo. –Le animé.

-Está bien… verás… tú vas a… a ser… -Suspiró. –Vas a ser papá. –Lo soltó… si bien el enterarme por medio de mi padre había sido fabuloso… el escucharlo de Sakura… me hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias. –Le respondí acariciando su rostro.

-¿Te agrada la idea?

-Por supuesto que sí… espero que sea niña y que se parezca a ti.

-¿Qué tal si es niño? A mí me gustaría un niño igual a ti. –Me sonrió tranquila.

-Yo tengo el presentimiento de que será niña.

-¿Quieres apostar? –Se acercó a mí besando mis labios con una tortuosa sensualidad.

-Si es niña yo le pongo nombre.

-Me parece perfecto. –Terminó de unir nuestros labios, la había extrañado tanto… y la verdad, detestaba estar incapacitado y no poder hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

* * *

 **Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto, espero el viernes poder actualizar, los quiero mucho! y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Hola! bueno primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic, quiero agradecerles por tenerme paciencia y dejarme sus lindos deseos y comentarios, les dejo aquí el capitulo 22, espero que lo disfruten y les aviso que el próximo capitulo es el final, espero poder subirlo el próximo viernes, los quiero mucho y disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

El frío se sentía cada vez más en la ciudad, miré por el enorme ventanal detrás de mi escritorio a la gente pasar, abrigada con chaquetas ligeras, el cielo estaba nublado y yo… yo tenía un terrible antojo de chocolate caliente y un pastelillo de chocolate con chispas de chocolate… además de que estaba frustrada horriblemente por otro antojo que no podía cumplir.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Escuché se voz ronca en mi oído y después sus brazos rodeándome en un delicioso abrazo.

-No… sólo estoy esperando la hora de la comida para comerme un placentero chocolate caliente y un pastelito de chocolate con chispas de chocolate.

-¿No crees que es mucho chocolate? –Me dijo riendo mientras me giraba hacia él.

-Sí… pero, tengo ese antojo y pienso cumplirlo.

-Y eso que sólo tienes nueve semanas… ¿Qué será de mí en todo el embarazo?

-Supongo que tendrás que cumplirme mis antojos. –Besé sus labios deseando realmente que me desvistiera y me hiciera gemir hasta quedarme sin voz.

-No sabes cómo extraño hacerte mía. –Me susurró entre besos. –Ya son seis semanas sin poder tocarte como te gusta.

-Es por tu bien Sasuke… sigues incapacitado. –Golpeé ligeramente su nariz con mi dedo. –Así que tendremos que soportarlo.

-Tienes razón… por cierto, ya debo irme. –Miró su reloj.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Sí, debo ir a mi revisión médica y después a una reunión con un cliente.

-Es verdad… no me acordaba de eso. –Suspiré y le di un beso para después verlo desaparecer en el ascensor.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que despertó y tres semanas desde que le dieron el alta en el hospital, aunque claro, como era de esperarse del señor Don Perfeccionista, volvió al trabajo tres días después, y regresó más exigente que nunca, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta del porqué decían que era estricto.

En cuanto al embarazo, nadie sabía de él a excepción de mi madre que se dio cuenta desde que me vio en el hospital, aunque ella no ha dicho nada ya que deseamos que se cumplan los tres meses para hacerlo oficial… y Sasuke, pues él lleva mejor la cuenta de las semanas de embarazo que yo, es gracioso pero así es.

Mikoto, Itachi, su esposa Konan y el pequeño Shisui, vinieron a visitar a Sasuke por algunos días y sin lugar a dudas, mi novio estaba feliz con su sobrino, eso me daba a entender que sería un padre excepcional; un poco más de una semana atrás, ellos volvieron a Londres por lo que después de una proposición de Sasuke me fui a vivir con él a su departamento dejando así mi casa a mis padres que decidieron quedarse a vivir cerca de mí.

Miré mi reloj con algo de impaciencia, tomé mi bolso y entré al ascensor, era realmente confortante estar en un elevador sin morirme de miedo, sonreí al recordar la fantástica manera en que Sasuke me hizo perder el miedo; después de unos minutos, me encontraba entrando al café que estaba cerca de la empresa, miré a Hinata sentada, se veía realmente linda con un suéter azul rey y unos leggins negros, botas de piso y su cabello suelto… y su pancita apenas notable la hacía ver tierna.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, hacía ya un par de semanas que el doctor le dijo que estaba fuera de peligro, al igual que su bebe, por lo que ya podía salir, siempre y cuando se cuidará y no hiciera esfuerzos.

-¿Cómo estás? –Me preguntó mientras me sentaba frente a ella.

-Muy bien… y ¿Tu cómo vas? –Acaricié su pancita.

-Muy bien, el doctor dice que será muy inquieto… se mueve mucho.

-¿De verdad? Que emoción, ya quiero conocerlo… ¿Crees que sea niño?

-Yo siento que sí pero Naruto dice que será niña así que no lo sé.

-Pues yo quiero que sea niño. –Se me salió decirlo… me quedé en shock esperando no ser descubierta.

-Yo también lo espero. –Menos mal no lo hizo.

Continuamos hablando por un par de horas, ambas disfrutando de un rico y delicioso chocolate caliente y mi tan ansiado pastelito de chocolate con chocolate.

-¿Te han dicho que comes como embarazada? –Bromeó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí… algunas veces. –Respondí nerviosa. –Hablando de embarazos… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Bueno… escuché que las embarazadas tienen las hormonas muy alborotadas y que quieren sexo a cada rato… ¿Es verdad? –La vi cambiar su tono de piel al más rojo que se podría llegar.

-Bueno… pues… -Suspiró. –La verdad sí. –Lo soltó resignada. –Te confieso que el pobre de Naruto se ha ido al trabajo sin dormir tres veces esta semana… es que no puedo parar de hacerlo, lo necesito como no tienes una idea… y cuando no es el sexo, tiene que salir a media noche a comprar mis antojos.

-¿Enserio? –Eso explica mis síntomas.

-Sí… algún día lo entenderás. –Me sonrió. –Debo irme, olvidé las vitaminas que me recetó el doctor.

-De acuerdo, entonces no vemos luego. –Me despedí de ella con un abrazo, y después de eso yo me fui a casa también.

Al entrar al departamento, dejé mi chaqueta en el perchero y mi bolso sobre la mesita, entré directamente a la habitación, me desvestí y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente me hacía sentirme menos tensa, la plática con Hinata me había hecho muy bien, la verdad, siempre he necesitado de su compañía cuando me siento triste o desganada como ese día.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí solo con una playera de Sasuke y unas pantaletas negras con adornos de encaje, la calefacción estaba encendida por lo que podía estás tranquila de no morirme de frío, encendí el televisor y me acosté a ver una película, después de que esta se terminó, apagué la televisión y puse algo de música, de pronto sentí la necesidad de bailar, hacía ya mucho que no lo hacía.

Busqué entre mi música una de mis canciones favoritas, You're an million de Bosson comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, era la versión remix por lo que me encantaba bailarla, cerré mis ojos concentrándome en el ritmo, mis caderas se movían por si solas y mis pies se dejaban guiar, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que alguien me estaba observando.

Cuando la canción dejó de sonar, abrí los ojos mientras mi respiración trataba de tranquilizarse, me giré escuchando unos aplausos al tiempo que Toni Braxton empezaba a cantar Un break my heart, me quedé en shock, no esperaba que me cachara bailando.

-Sasuke… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Pregunté sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían.

-En realidad desde el primer coro, por cierto… te veías hermosa.

-Qué pena… yo no esperaba verte tan pronto.

-Fue un maravilloso recibimiento… deberías hacerlo más seguido. –Se acercó a mí atrapando mis labios en un beso ardiente y sorpresivo.

Me tomó en sus brazos para después sentarme sobre el respaldo del sillón, no dejó de besarme en ningún momento, sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda con una torturante calma, se acomodó entre mis piernas acercándome a él para mostrarme su ya muy notable erección.

Y yo, simplemente no podía negarme a sus caricias, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda hasta mi pompis, apretándolas de manera sensual, acarició después mis piernas llevando una de sus manos a mi intimidad haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito, y de un momento a otro, mis pantaletas terminaron hechas pedazos en algún lugar de la sala, me creí realmente en la gloría al sentirlo dentro de mí como hace ya mucho tiempo no lo estaba.

Nos quedamos quietos mirándonos, con nuestras frentes juntas, con las respiraciones mezclándose en una sola, no supe a qué hora mi amado jefe había desabrochado su pantalón.

-Sasuke… estás incapacitado. –Le susurré sintiéndome un poco culpable.

-Ya no, el doctor me dio de alta por completo. –Me besó suavemente mientras salía y entraba de la misma manera en mí.

-Hay… por todos los cielos Sasuke, no sabes cuánto te eché de menos.

-Y yo a ti. –Repitió la acción de la misma manera.

Esa era la primera vez desde mi secuestro que Sasuke me hacía el amor, y fue realmente maravilloso, la música de fondo se mezclaba con nuestros gemidos, su perfume embriagador todo, simplemente fue perfecto.

Los movimientos siempre fueron delicados, llenos de cuidado y amor, y sin duda lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en esa velada, fueron las palabras que me dijo mientras ambos tocábamos el cielo.

-Cásate conmigo Sakura. –Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, lo miré… estaba hablando enserio.

-Yo…

-Mañana mismo, ya no quiero esperar para tenerte siempre a mi lado. –Me mostró un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados alrededor y en el centro uno más grande en forma de rosa, era realmente espectacular. -¿Qué dices?

-Yo… ¡claro que sí! –Me colocó el anillo y lo abracé con fuerza, lo amaba, y jamás hubiese dicho que no, pronto seriamos una familia. -¿Pero tan rápido?

-Solo el civil, a primera hora mañana tú serás la señora Uchiha, después de que nazca nuestra hija, nos casaremos por la iglesia, ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto. –Lo besé, ese hombre sin lugar a dudas era perfecto.

Y justo como él lo había predicho, a primera hora estábamos en el registro civil, él con un traje negro y camisa blanca, yo con un vestido en color hueso de vestir y accesorios negros, mi cabello suelto y zapatillas a juego, detrás de nosotros se encontraban los testigos, un Naruto ojeroso y con sueño, una Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos, Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su novio Sai con una sonrisa fingida, sí, Sasuke los había hecho levantarse muy temprano para que fueran los testigos.

Ese día fue toda una aventura desde el inicio, cuando nuestras familias se enteraron pegaron el grito en el cielo y nos regañaron por no avisarles para hacer todos los preparativos, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era el hecho de que al fin era la esposa del hombre más maravilloso y valiente del mundo entero.

* * *

 **Y bien? espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerlo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, para decirme lo que quieran, aquí les dejo el link de las canciones que escuchaba Sakura para que sepan cuales son:**

 **Bosson - You´re an million** _ **watch?v=e-RW63K9JHw**_

 **Toni Braxon - Un break my heart** _ **watch?v=p2Rch6WvPJE**_


	24. Capitulo 23 Final

**Hola! primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido este fic hasta el final, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por todo el apoyo que me brindaron durante todo el trayecto de la historia.**

 **Les pido mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, pero por cuestiones de trabajo y falta de Internet no había podido actualizar, espero que este ultimo capitulo les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Haruno SB: Muchas gracias por regalarle a este fic, tres horas de tu vida, muchas gracias por tus alagos, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, y espero sinceramente que puedas leer los futuros fics que yo pueda escribir. Gracias, muchas muchas gracias.**

 **SabakuNoSakura: Gracias por dejarme comentarios cuando podías, me alegra que te haya emocionado este fic y que lo hayas leído hasta el final, te espero también a ti en mis proximos proyectos!**

 **Flor loveanime: Aquí te dejo el final, espero que te guste, gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Y sin más que decir, que disfruten este capitulo final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

No supe cuánto había dormido, pero lo que sí sabía era que debía despertar ya que unas manitas intentaban abrir mis ojos y esa vocecita no me dejaba en paz.

-Papi… ya levántate… despierta. –Los ojos me pesaban y mi hija quería que despertara como si nada.

-No… puedo. –Le respondí con voz ronca y adormilada.

-Papi… por favor ya despierta… prometiste llevarme al zoológico. –Sentí una pequeña bofetada en mi mejilla producto de mi hija. – ¡Papá!

-Está bien… ya voy. –Abrí mis ojos con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, topándome con unos ojos tan negros como los míos. –Ya… los abrí. –Le sonreí al ver su sonrisa traviesa.

-Buen día papi. –Me dio un beso en la frente y se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera levantarme.

-Buen día princesa. –Miré el reloj, eran solo las 7 de la mañana del sábado. -¿No crees que es muy temprano para levantarse e ir al zoológico?

-No… porque tenemos que desayunar, bañarnos, arreglarnos e ir por Boruto para llevarlo con nosotros. –Contó cada una de las actividades con los deditos de sus manos.

-Si pero eso solo nos llevara un par de horas.

-No importa papá… yo ya quiero ir a ver a los animales. –Comenzó a saltar en mi cama… esa niña tenía mucha energía.

-Si te viera tu madre te regañaría por saltar en la cama. –Le dije tomándola en mis brazos para llevarla a desayunar.

-¿La extrañas mucho? –Me preguntó mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.

-Sí, bastante… pero, olvidemos el asunto por un rato, vamos a desayunar, ¿Qué se te antoja? –Le sonreí sentándola sobre la encimera.

-Quiero unos hotcakes.

-Salen unos ricos y deliciosos hotcakes.

Preparé el desayuno justo como le gustaba a Sarada, la observé con detenimiento, físicamente era idéntica a mí, pero en su forma de ser, era como su madre, tan sincera, inteligente, un carácter fuerte cuando la hacían enojar, se preocupaba por todos sin preocuparse por ella misma, siempre sonreía… me recordaba tanto a Sakura.

-Papi… ¿Qué sentiste cuando yo nací? –Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa, igual a las de Sakura.

-Sentí que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Cuéntame cómo fue.

-Esa historia te la sabes de memoria… las has oído millones de veces.

-Me gusta escucharla… ándale ¿sí? –Le sonreí rendido ante su carita de cachorro abandonado… siempre lograba lo que quería… eso lo había heredado de mí.

Y cómo olvidar ese día hace casi 6 años, había sido una experiencia sin igual, un momento que se queda un tu memoria grabado para siempre.

Flash Back:

Era un día lluvioso, hacía un poco de frío a pesar de que estábamos a mediados de mayo, levanté mi rostro hacia el ventanal de la habitación, Sakura se encontraba de pie observando la lluvia, se veía hermosa con su cabello largo alborotado porque acababa de despertar, llevaba una batita blanca hasta la rodilla, podía observar cada una de sus curvas, llamando más mi atención aquella barriga de 9 meses.

Sí, esa hermosa barriga muy pronto iba a reventar, por lo que yo había decidido tomarme unos días para cuidarla y estar al pendiente de la llegada de nuestra hija, aunque Sakura seguía insistiendo que sería niño, yo no quitaba el dedo del renglón, habíamos pedido a la doctora que no nos dijera el sexo de mi pequeña porque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.

Se giró hacía mí con una mueca risueña, acarició su vientre y se acercó a mí con rapidez, bueno a lo que la barriga le permitía. Se sentó a mi lado y besó mis labios, dándome los buenos días.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien… y ¿Tú?

-Me siento cansada, esta barriga pesa mucho. –La acarició dulcemente.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que, nuestra hija crece dentro de ti.

-Es un milagro… supongo.

Ese día desayunamos tranquilos, todo iba bien, era el día libre de los empleados por lo que nos encontrábamos nosotros solos, a pesar de que afuera había una tormenta estábamos tranquilos.

La tarde fue de estar acostados viendo películas sin ninguna interrupción, ambos abrazados disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos.

-Sasuke… -Susurró mi nombre justo cuando se escuchó un trueno bastante fuerte provocando un apagón.

-Tranquila… tendré que ir a revisar los fusibles. –Me levanté cuando sentí como tomaba mi mano evitando que yo avanzara.

-E… espera. –Me giré para observarla, dándome cuenta de la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? –Me acerqué a ella tocando su frente.

-Creo que… ¡Hay Dios Mío! –Gritó con fuerza mientras apretaba mi mano.

-¿Sakura?

-Ya… es hora… -Volvió a gritar.

-Tranquila… tranquila, todo va a estar bien. –Aparté la cobija que la cubría dándome cuenta de que las sábanas estaban empapadas… -Rompiste fuente Sakura… no creo que haya tiempo de llevarte al hospital… llamaré a Shizune. –Tomé el teléfono, para mi mala suerte no había comunicación, tomé el celular y después de varios intentos por fin Shizune respondió.

Pasaron los minutos, y Sakura tenía las contracciones cada vez más seguidas, Shizune no llegaba, la tormenta seguía sin dar oportunidad de nada y yo… bueno estaba asustado, jamás había estado en una situación así.

-¡Maldición! Tendré que encargarme yo de esto. –Estaba desesperado y no podía permitir que le pasara algo a mi esposa y a mi hija.

-Sasuke… duele mucho. –Me miró con súplica para después dar un fuerte apretón a la almohada. –Haz algo.

Entré al baño, tomé toallas limpias, en unos recipientes coloqué agua caliente y todo lo llevé a la habitación, acomodé a Sakura y quité sus bragas, la ayudé a abrir sus piernas y con todo el temor del mundo asomé mi cabeza para observar la situación allá abajo… y era… lo más espantoso que había visto en mi vida.

Me retiré con la respiración entrecortada, suspiré y traté de relajarme… debía ser fuerte por ellas, volví hasta donde se encontraba Sakura y le sonreí dándole mi apoyo, respiré profundo y me coloqué frente a ella observando como su intimidad se abría cada vez más dejándome ver una mata de cabello negro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Creo que… creo que veo su cabecita Sakura… su cabecita. –Bien… eso me ponía aún más nervioso.

-¡Sasuke! Prométeme que no vas a dejar que nos pase nada.

-Lo prometo… tranquila… ahora… ahora necesito que pujes… puja fuerte, tu puedes… aquí estoy.

Mi mujer asintió para después pujar con fuerza, mientras yo sentía que me iba a desmayar por lo que mis ojos veían, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y lo abrí sólo para ver que ya había salido la cabecita… tenía que ser fuerte… aunque lo que mis ojos miraban fuera la escena más aterradora de todo el mundo.

-Puja otra vez Sakura. –Con temor tomé la cabecita del bebe mientras Sakura volvía a pujar… y de un momento a otro, yo ya tenía a mi hija en mis brazos, era niña… mi padre había tenido razón, la observé olvidando todo lo que había pasado segundos antes, estaba cubierta de sangre, por lo que la limpié con las toallas y agua calientita. –Es niña Sakura… y es hermosa. –Observé a mi esposa, se veía cansada, con el sudor en su frente y la respiración entrecortada, ella me sonrió y le cedí a la pequeña para que la tomara en sus brazos.

-Es… hermosa, se parece a ti Sasuke… ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

-Sarada… Sarada Uchiha. –Dije con orgullo.

-Tú… ganaste… -Y de pronto Sakura cerró sus ojos.

Fin de Flash Back.

Me encontraba sentado en una banquita, mirando como Boruto y Sarada jugaban y lanzaban cacahuates a los elefantes, no había capricho que no le cumpliera a mi hija, sólo quería lo mejor para ella, era el regalo más preciado que Sakura me había dado, y era obvio la cuidaría con mi vida.

Las horas pasaron y continuamos viendo a todos los animales del zoológico, les tomé fotos y les compre chucherías después de todo, nadie se daría cuenta.

Al llegar a casa y después de dejar a Boruto con Naruto, cenamos algo ligero y vimos una película de caricatura que a Sarada le encantaba, cuando se acabó observé la hora, ya eran las 9 de la noche, giré mi vista a mi hija quien ya se había dormido, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a su habitación, había sido un día largo y muy cansado, le puse su pijama y la cobijé, salí de la habitación después de darle su beso de buenas noches y me dirigí a la mía.

Me desvestí, me di un baño relajante y al salir me fui directamente a la cama, encendí la televisión y me estaba quedando dormido cuando la puerta se abrió, giré mi vista esperando toparme con Sarada pero no fue así, ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, la luz de la luna y la televisión lograban una iluminación perfecta para poder apreciarla correctamente, me sonrió, dejó la maleta junto a la puerta y cerró esta última detrás de ella.

No podía dejar de verla, se quitó las zapatillas, soltó su cabello dejándolo caer sensualmente sobre su espalda, desabotonó su blusa dejándola caer al piso, su pantalón sufrió el mismo destino que la blusa, quedando sólo con su ropa interior.

Caminó con la gracia de un felino mientras terminaba de quitarse las últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnuda ante mi mirada, subió a la cama y se sentó sobre mí.

-Te extrañe tanto. –Me susurró besando mi cuello llevando su mano lentamente por mi abdomen hasta el inicio de mi short. –Una semana lejos de ti es un terrible tortura para mí. –Me desvistió sin ningún miramiento.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –Le pregunté sintiendo sus manos en mí, acariciándome suavemente de arriba abajo y viceversa.

-Bien, pero… prometo no volver a irme de viaje sin ustedes… creo que Hinata también extrañaba a Naruto. –Se colocó sobre mí cubriéndome con su exquisita humedad.

-Sakura… estás tan… apretada. –Acaricié sus pechos.

-Deja de hablar y hazme el amor. –Me besó con desesperación.

Una semana lejos de ella había sido una tortura para mí, había extrañado su sonrisa y su cuerpo, las noches de pasión y sus cambios de humor dignos de sus cuatro meses de embarazo, sólo esperaba que esas vacaciones que se había tomado no se volvieran a repetir… al menos no sin mí.

Fin.

* * *

 **Y bien? se merece aunque sea un comentario? espero que sí, muchas gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo, los quiero mucho espero poder traerles un nuevo fic muy pronto,ya lo tengo pensado pero aun falta.**

 **Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
